Dream Prince
by DarthAnimus
Summary: AU: A year ago Atemu's fiancé Yugi was murdered and now the prince is allowed a chance at revenge. However his fiancé is still very much alive, and one of his new soldiers. AY BR KJ
1. The Dream

Author's Notes: This is usually the result when Darth goes and watches television, cartoons even: She gets the oddest and strangest fanfic-ideas around. This story is a mix of the Columbia TriStar's Swan Princess animation and Disney's Mulan but, like "The Little Sprite", has many features that are my own creation. ZombieBlinky has already written a similar story called "War of Hearts", which I enjoyed reading very much, and I highly recommend the story to everyone.

The main pairing is going to be YamixYugi but there is also going to be SetoxJou, and BakuraxRyou if I can fit it in.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Mulan", "Swan Princess", "Yu-Gi-Oh! ", nor do any of the characters belong to me.

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

Their story was almost like it had been decided by destiny, but in reality it had been decided by their parents. The ruler of Egypt, the great Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, once made a deal with the "Dream King", Lord Arat, that their eldest children would wed once they reached full age. This would assure the union between Egypt and Arat's kingdom, the realm beyond. The magical kingdom has many names but the most commonly used ones are Ateru and "Land of Dreams". The latter name comes from the only known pathway to the country, which is through the Pass of Illusions. It is said that the pass is the place where restless spirits of those who have died in the desert roam freely, driving anyone passing through without clearance insane. The name Ateru is the name given to the country by its inhabitants.

The position of the kingdom is of little importance to the story of these two families, however. What truly is relevant to this tale is that these two kingdoms could grow stronger with teamwork. The two countries both had different kinds of magic and once united through the marriage of their future leaders, they could share knowledge of this magic with each other.

The pact between the two kings was made when Akhenamkhanen's son was two years old. This young man, with the mark of the gods upon him, was named Atemu. At this time Lord Arat's wife, Lady Mia, was pregnant with the couple's first child. A few months later Lady Mia gave birth, the child shocking their whole kingdom. The reason behind the incredible amazement was the fact that, for the first time in a thousand years, the first child born to the royal family was a boy. Up until that point all the queens had first given birth to a daughter, and that daughter would marry and make her husband king. But now something had caused an unexpected change.

Lord Arat was horrified with how this new development would affect the relationship with Egypt, so he and his wife made the journey to the pharaoh's palace as soon as the child could travel.

It was not difficult to reach an agreement with Akhenamkhanen. The pharaoh had at first been shocked when, despite Arat's and Mia's assurance, the child had not turned out to be a girl. The man soon recovered, however, saying that their agreement would not be broken by such a 'minor inconvenience'. The couple would not be able to get children between them but the pharaoh was positive that they would bring prosperity to the two kingdoms despite this setback.

Even as the parents were willing to continue with the courtship between the two kingdoms and heirs, young Prince Atemu was sceptical. He did not see it fitting for the pharaoh to marry another male instead of a beautiful princess. But, since he was but a mere child, he had no say in the matter and he was forced to get to know his new fiancée better, a child two years younger than him named Yugi.

Even though still a baby, the small prince had some very distinct features. He had the same mark as Atemu did upon him. The mark was the dark hair that rose up to the skies to meet the gods with golden bangs in the front that gave the prince a natural crown. Still, Atemu's crown rose higher, the golden tresses splitting into three sharp spikes that ran through the otherwise deep crimson hair.

Even though the two princes shared the same hair, there were no other similarities. Atemu's eyes were a deep red color while the smaller prince's were a bright amethyst. And as the two heirs grew, meeting each other once a year after the great Nile was finished flooding, it came apparent that when Atemu matured to look strong from his facial features, the other prince's face stayed childishly round.

The two princes grew up to have different natures as well. Atemu, whose mother had passed away, grew to be a strong young man with great leadership skills. Yugi grew up with his mother, as was the tradition in their kingdom, and became a sweet person with a soul more beautiful than any other person's who had yet to walk on Earth.

Atemu had been very reluctant to give his fiancée a chance to prove his ability of being a good life's partner for Atemu. The prince of Egypt preferred to spend his time running off every time Yugi was brought to visit. Still, every time Atemu made the mistake of taking his cousin Seto with him on his escapades, and the young priest-in-training always ruined his plans of escape. The brown-haired boy had even been forced to drag Atemu back to palace kicking and screaming when the prince had been eight years old. Seto was a year older than his cousin, and a lot taller than the prince, who was very short for his age. This proved out to be an advantage to Seto, one which the brunet abused openly whenever force was needed to make Atemu see sense.

There was no change in the relationship between the two princes for years, until Yugi's fifteenth birthday. The way Yugi had approached Atemu when they had met again, with perfectly elegant movements and with his brilliant eyes shining as he smiled at the older prince was something Atemu had never seen the formerly clumsy boy do. Something inside Atemu seemed to click when he set eyes on the beautiful young man in front of him. That year he had been a lot kinder to Yugi and had also been sad to see him return to his own kingdom for another year.

It seemed that Atemu had learned to love Yugi during that visit. All it had taken to make the change seemed to be a will to give the younger prince a chance. Atemu had looked forward to seeing Yugi again a year later. This had been before everything came crashing down.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: Sorry about the narrative chapter but I really wanted to get the background of the story into a single chapter. The next one will be a lot more interesting to read, I assure you.


	2. Destruction of the Dream

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 2**

**Destruction of the Dream**

Atemu was missing. Even though this was a common occurrence in the palace it still managed to annoy Seto to no end whenever it happened. It was the most important day of the year, as Atemu had dubbed it a year ago, and still the prince was nowhere to be found.

If Seto had not been the kind of person who took pride in being always in complete control of his emotions, he would have been pulling his hair out and screaming Atemu's name in frustration by now. He was already a priest, next in line for the title of high priest, which meant that he had many duties that were a great deal more important than searching for a runaway prince. And he had been doing so since the sun had risen that morning. Ever since he had found out that the Nile had stopped flooding completely overnight. And that was why he was looking for his cousin. Atemu had made him promise to come inform him as soon as the Nile was back in its usual stream.

Seto finally found his cousin in the palace gardens. Well, not as much in the gardens as on the outer wall of it. Atemu was sitting on top of the castle wall, gazing down to the front gates of the palace. It did not take Seto a long time to figure out that the prince was already aware of the state of the river.

"You do realize that you would have a better view from the balcony of your father's chambers, right?" Seto commented loudly, taking pleasure in being able to be snappy with his cousin. Atemu jumped slightly before turning around to look at Seto.

"What?" the prince called back with his voice full of distaste. Seto smirked smugly at Atemu's glare and spoke: "You're trying to see when Yugi arrives, correct?" The brunet did not wait for an answer when he already continued: "Well, I was simply saying that you can see farther from the balcony in the pharaoh's chamber."

There was a moment of silence and Seto merely waited patiently for the time it took for his cousin to realize that his words were absolutely right. Then Atemu leaped off the wall and Seto's eyes widened as the prince plummeted to the ground. The star-haired teen managed to land on the grass in a crouch, however, seemingly completely unharmed. He stood up and brushed some dirt off his knees before looking up at the shocked expression on the taller boy's face.

"What?" Atemu questioned with a lifted eyebrow, the words snapping Seto back to earth as he glared icily at his shorter cousin.

"You're absolutely idiotic", Seto growled at the prince. "You could have hurt yourself or even gotten yourself killed."

"Not very likely", Atemu said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I've been climbing these walls since I was five."

"I know", Seto grumbled with a disapproving frown. "You dragged me along almost every time."

"That means you should know better than to doubt me", Atemu replied with a smug smile. "You've seen how good I am at climbing."

"Still", Seto growled before grabbing Atemu's arm in a vice grip. "It wouldn't do for you to be unable to walk when Yugi visits, now would it?" He started dragging Atemu inside the palace even as he was still speaking. Atemu was following him without any fight but still remarked: "It doesn't really matter much now when I've already jumped." Seto did not bother to answer.

The two were just about to enter the main hall of the palace when suddenly a horse galloped through the doorway. There was a rider sitting in the saddle, with his clothes torn and eyes glancing around wildly. The man toppled over suddenly and fell down on the floor, while the horse shifted around nervously after having lost its rider before settling down.

"Hey!" Atemu exclaimed, rushing right past Seto as he made his way to the clearly injured rider. A few palace guards also ran to the man's side while the rest went off to inform the healers and the pharaoh of the sudden arrival. Seto decided to follow his cousin and came within hearing distance of the small group gathered just in time to hear Atemu speak out: "This seal on your armour… You're one of Lord Arat's men. What happened?"

There was a small cough before a hoarse voice replied: "We were attacked. It was unlike anything we had ever seen before. Such magic…such brutal strength…I have no idea what that creature was…"

"What happened to the rest of the group?" Atemu questioned, his tone worried. He was clearly concerned for Yugi's well being.

"I don't know…" the same weak voice replied. "The battle was still going on when I came to get help. They aren't far from the city gates…to North…"

Atemu stood up then, leaving the guards to tend to the wounded guard. Seto could not see his cousin's face from his position behind the prince but he did notice the tense way the prince stood. He knew exactly what his cousin was about to do but could still do nothing more but yell after the star-haired teen when he suddenly ran out the palace.

"Atemu!" Seto bellowed, sprinting after his cousin through the doorway. He followed Atemu's back across the courtyard, all the way to the stables. Seto stood in the doorway as Atemu hurriedly threw a saddle on a grey-haired horse's back. It was Atemu's favorite horse, the fastest one in the stables.

"Atemu, stop this foolishness at once", Seto ordered sternly, not about to have his cousin and prince run off to get himself killed. "You're not rushing off to battle some unknown enemy. That's a job for the soldiers."

"Waiting for them will take too long", Atemu argued as he pulled himself on the saddle. "With every moment that passes, Yugi is closer to death!" The prince pulled on the reins he was holding in his grasp and shot Seto a stern glare with his blood red eyes. "Out of my way, Seto."

A deep sigh escaped Seto as he observed the way Atemu was sitting in the saddle, strong and proud. And damn stubborn at that matter. There was a very high chance that he would run Seto over with his horse if the brunet did not step aside.

"There's really no way to stop you despite violence, is there?" the priest muttered, more to himself than to Atemu. He glanced to the side, directing his eyes on a black stallion that was standing in the back of the stable. Another sigh was released from between his lips and he spoke to his cousin: "Then I will be coming along."

There was a surprised expression on Atemu's face, but it only lasted for a moment before it turned into an amused smile. Seto hurried past his smugly smirking cousin as he quickly prepared the horse he had chosen. He was already pulling himself up into the saddle when Atemu spoke out: "Just like old times, then?"

"Indeed", Seto growled when his horse stepped up next to Atemu's own. "You're rushing off to danger and I'm pulled along for the ride."

"I never force you to come along", Atemu shot back. "You always come along out of your own free will, and many times I didn't even need to ask you to accompany me when you were already following me." With that Atemu's horse took off, before Seto could give an angry retort in response. The priest was reduced to merely following his cousin, like always.

The ride out of the city passed by in a blur, the sun blinding Seto every now and then. The wide streets were still easy to follow and the duo passed through the open city gates at almost at the same time. Then, after reaching open territory, Atemu encouraged his steed to rush even faster. Sand rose into the air and Seto found his horse slowly falling behind. Still, the dust cloud the prince lifted behind him and left in his wake was easy enough to follow, even as Seto lost view of the prince's back.

When Seto regained sight of Atemu, the prince had jumped off of his horse and was in the middle of the remains of a caravan. The destruction was terrifying; everything the group had been carrying with them had been scattered across the desert sand while the torn remains of camels dyed the pale sand crimson. Among the animal carnage there were also some recognisable pieces of armour so Seto decided that it was better he did not look at the mess any closer. Instead he made his way to his cousin before leaping off his saddle and landing next to the crouched prince.

Atemu was supporting the abused body of Lord Arat, the man easily recognized from his long, dark emerald hair and beard. The king was talking to Atemu and Seto caught on the conversation right on time to hear the man gasp out: "I knew him…he took my wife…and Yugi…"

"Who was it?" Atemu questioned, squeezing the king's shoulder. "Who took Yugi?" But he got no response. There was no name whispered on a dying breath, but merely an empty look that gazed up into the skies, not bothered by the bright sunlight. Arat had died.

Carefully Seto laid a hand on Atemu's shoulder and spoke gently: "It's no use, Atemu. He's dead now." The brunet bit his bottom lip before offering helplessly: "I'm sorry."

"He spoke of a large, flying monster", Atemu started to speak, his tone empty as he retold Lord Arat's story. "He said he thought it to be a dragon. It was a huge creature with wide wings. But it was covered in hair, except for the wings that were thin, like merely skin and bones. He called it by a strange name: bat. He called it a giant bat." Atemu turned to look at Seto. "He spoke of a 'him' as well. It was someone he knew, a summoner I guess. And that summoner took Yugi and Lady Mia."

"What do you plan to do about that?" Seto asked, knowing that there was a reason Atemu was reciting this all to him. And that reason might not promise anything good for the two of them.

"I'm going after that man", Atemu spoke sternly. "I'm going after him and I'm saving Yugi."

"That's pointless", Seto grunted out. "You have no idea who you are going after. And other than that, this is probably something that is happening beyond the Illusions. There's no travelling to that country."

"But what about Yugi?" Atemu growled angrily, with a violent edge. "Who will help him?"

"I really don't know", Seto spoke truthfully. "But it's not our place. We have little if any information. What we need to do is tell your father that Lord Arat's kingdom is going through a crisis so that he will be prepared. It is very likely that the man might appear again." The last part was said mostly to calm Atemu down, but the prince was not likely to notice that in his current state.

"But Yugi…" Atemu whined pitifully and Seto glared at the depressed boy. His voice was colder than midnight in the desert when he spoke: "If this mystery man wanted Yugi dead he would not have bothered with kidnapping him. The man is probably aiming to become the new king. Once he has succeeded in doing that his identity will become common knowledge at some point. We should wait and see what happens next."

"Yugi is my beloved!" Atemu shouted out angrily. "How can you say all these things so easily?"

"We're Egyptians, they're Dreams. Not only are the differences between our kingdoms making things difficult but there is also the distance between our countries." Seto sneered coldly at his cousin as he paused in his speech. He was actually getting angry with the way Atemu clung to the thought of Yugi. That was why he spoke his next words: "You just wait. Within a year you will have forgotten all about Yugi. You're way too young to be truly in love."

"How can you be so heartless?" Atemu asked in an incredulous tone. "We're talking about other people here! People we know!"

"This is politics, Atemu", Seto said sternly, realizing that this was a lesson Atemu needed to learn. "Violent politics, but politics nonetheless. You wouldn't be creating such an uproar if you didn't know Yugi."

"Of course I would!" Atemu exclaimed heatedly. "We're talking about other people's lives here! Some has been assassinated!"

Seto looked at his cousin sceptically. One slim eyebrow arched as the brunet spoke: "People get assassinated all the time. There are people who are after even you and your father. Why do you think you have so many guards? Do you honestly think you will be able to mourn every murdered king?"

There was only silence after that. Seto felt sorry for Atemu, but the shorter teen could not continue to act like a child when he was supposed to become the pharaoh one day. Atemu's future role was going to be even more difficult than Seto's and already the brunet was starting to feel the strain they were both in for. Atemu would need to be strong from now on, because this would not be the first time Atemu would face grief in his life. Someone called it cold, Atemu himself had called it heartless, but to Seto it was survival.

"We should head back, Atemu", Seto spoke out, bringing Atemu's eyes back up to his own. "Your father must be worried sick."

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Atemu questioned weakly and Seto actually looked apologetic when he replied: "We won't be able to do anything but perhaps your father can come up with something." The brunet pulled the shorter teen to his feet. "It's a chance worth trying."

The ride back to the castle was not nearly as quick as the ride to the desert. Atemu seemed to be deep in thought as his horse slowly made its way through the streets with Seto following closely behind. The brunet did not want to intrude on his cousin in any manner, preferring to simply observe the prince and keep an eye on any possible changes.

When the two had taken their horses back to the stables they returned to the palace, only to run right into an irritated-looking Akhenamkhanen. The man glared at the two boys as he questioned: "Where have you two been? I just met a messenger from Lord Arat. There are some very important news I need to share with you."

"I talked to him already", Atemu replied to his father. "That's the reason I left."

"Oh", the pharaoh looked surprised for a moment and then continued: "You really were fond of Prince Yugi then?"

"Yes…" Atemu replied, trailing off as the word seemed to take a long time to be spoken. Seto watched emotions pass over the prince's face too quickly to be recognized. The pharaoh did not seem to notice as he spoke out: "I see. If you had told me earlier, then perhaps Lord Arat would have not broken off the engagement."

Both Seto and Atemu stared at the pharaoh in disbelief. What was going on? Akhenamkhanen noticed the startled looks on the two teens' faces and said: "You told me you had spoken to the messenger. He came to tell us that Lord Arat is tired of trying to pair you up with his son since you seemed so reluctant."

A look of fury crossed over Atemu's face and the prince opened his mouth to give an angry retort. He was most likely going to speak of the attack but something told Seto that doing that would be a very bad thing indeed. So he quickly reached out and covered Atemu's mouth with his hand. He turned to the pharaoh and gave him what he hoped was a disarming smile as he hurriedly spoke: "That is exactly what the prince was told as well. He was hoping that the messenger was only trying to fool him."

Seto released his hold on Atemu and glanced away when he could feel his cousin's glare drill into the side of his head. Akhenamkhanen stepped closer to his son and Seto could hear the man speak: "I'm really sorry that this did not work out, Atemu. But there are other princes and princesses. I'm sure you will find someone suitable for you."

Atemu stepped away from his father and snapped angrily: "I don't want anyone else! No one is as kind as Yugi." And with that the prince marched away in a bout of unadulterated rage. When Seto could feel the pharaoh's gaze focus on him he turned to meet his ruler's eyes.

"Would you look after Atemu, Seto?" Akhenamkhanen asked, worry colouring his voice. Seto gave the man a curt bow and spoke softly: "Of course, my pharaoh." Then he took a step back and turned around to follow after Atemu. He would need to talk to the prince about what had happened that night, and he would need to get the other boy to stay quiet about it.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. The Year

Author's Notes: The rest of the story takes place one year after the previous chapter.

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 3**

**The Year**

"It has been confirmed my pharaoh", one of the nobles gathered in the throne room spoke. Atemu had been listening with mild interest when his father had been given reports on taxes and the visits to the city. The nobleman speaking at the moment was the one who made all the reports concerning the army. He rarely had anything to report so the young prince's attention had been immediately aroused from its slumber when the man had stepped forth to speak.

"The enemy forces are headed towards our lands", the man said. "So far they have been able to overrun all the forces that have been sent to stop them. Still, they have not bothered to seize control of the areas they have cleared out. It is becoming very obvious that they are interested in a bigger target and that is Egypt."

Akhenamkhanen was nodding his head slowly, his brows furrowed in a thoughtful frown. The ruler ran a finger down his nose before questioning: "How long until they reach the border?"

"It couldn't be longer than a few moons, my pharaoh", the man replied. "What do you propose we do?"

"We need to enhance our army before the confrontation", Akhenamkhanen answered instantly. "We will need to recruit new forces from the farther away villages and train them in the use of a sword. Our enemy is relying on numbers to take all the opposition down. We will strike them with the same strategy, only in greater quantity."

"There have been some strange sightings as well", the man added suddenly. Akhenamkhanen actually looked startled for a moment but quickly wiped the expression away as the man continued: "Some odd reports have come in of a large, flying creature that seems to be controlled by the enemy forces. No one has been able to give it a name but they say it has the head of a coyote and the wings of a dragon. They say it is almost completely covered in black fur."

Atemu could not believe his ears as his eyes widened in realization. That description was very similar to the one he had gotten on the monster that had killed Lord Arat and kidnapped Prince Yugi and Lady Mia. If it truly was the same monster, then there was a very high possibility that Atemu could find out what had happened to Yugi if he could capture whoever was controlling the beast.

"We need to find out more about this mysterious advantage the enemy has", Akhenamkhanen spoke sternly, seemingly not worried by the unsettling news. "We will most likely need to send a summoner along with each legion in order to neutralize the threat of that monster."

The man confirmed the orders the pharaoh had given and then gave room for the next man who was supposed to give a report. It had something to do with agriculture so Atemu's attention drifted away from the throne room and to the far away lands, where the unknown enemy was marching onward. Perhaps this was the chance he had been waiting for; the chance to prove once and for all if Yugi was still alive or not. A year had passed since the day Atemu had lost his only chance to be with the young boy and not once had Atemu thought about another. He had never forgotten, even though he had convinced everyone else in the palace otherwise. He would never give up on Yugi unless he had Lord Arat's murderer in his hands, telling him that he had slaughtered the whole ruling family of Ateru.

1.

Seto knew Atemu wanted to speak with him without the prince needing to give him any sign of it. The brunet was able to predict the upcoming conversation the second that strange creature had been mentioned in the report given to the pharaoh. It was very likely not a coincidence that they would hear of a beast that was described in the same manner as the one they had heard of a year earlier.

That night had been confusing, and Seto and Atemu had both been unable to find an explanation that would cover everything that had happened. Seto had told Atemu that they should not, under any circumstances, let out any comments about that night when a third party was present to hear. It was very possible that the man who had called that beast had spies in the palace and might even be Egyptian himself, since it was a widely known fact that only Egyptian masters knew how to summon beasts.

The theory the two boys had been able to put together was that there had been a spell placed over the entire palace, altering their memories of the night when Lord Arat had been murdered. Seto and Atemu had not been affected because they had left the palace as soon as they had heard of the attack. By the time the two had returned, the spell had already been cast and all the memories had been replaced with other ones. Anyone who had the ability to cast a spell so powerful that it could alter minds was a very powerful opponent so Seto and Atemu had agreed that for once it would be no use to rise against the magic openly.

Atemu had decided to go back to the desert and bring something back to prove to his father what had happened but by the time he had reached the place of the attack, all traces of the assault had disappeared. Most likely the disappearance had been caused by the same person who had made everyone in the palace forget all about the injured messenger.

"Seto", Atemu spoke in a raspy tone of voice and the brunet turned around to meet his cousin's gaze before speaking sternly: "I know, Atemu. But we mustn't discuss this here. We should go to your quarters."

"Right", Atemu said with a quick nod and swiftly walked past Seto and down the hallway. Seto followed after his cousin. The brunet did not need to walk as fast as Atemu in order to keep up with him, thanks to his much longer legs.

It was after the two teens were inside Atemu's chambers, standing on his high balcony, that Seto finally gave his cousin the permission to speak: "I don't think anyone will be able to eavesdrop on us here. Now, what is your idiotic plan this time around?" Seto looked at Atemu with a sideways glance as he leaned on his arms that were crossed on the balcony railing. There was an angered huff from Atemu before the prince snapped: "My plans are not idiotic!"

Knowing very well that he was not going to get any information out of his cousin if the two of them started fighting Seto decided to let the opportunity to make a comment about the maturity level of Atemu's words slide. Instead the priest spoke in a calm manner: "You know I was only fooling around with you, Atemu. Now what are you planning to do next?" He even turned to look at his cousin in the eye when he asked the other this.

The prince leaned on the railing next to Seto before speaking out in a silent voice, as if afraid that he might be overheard: "I want to participate in the war."

Staring at Atemu for a moment silently Seto, tried to figure out the best kind of answer to the comment. His first reaction would have been to burst into laughter but fortunately Seto had long ago learned to never go with his first reaction in any situation. So, instead the brunet lifted a sceptical eyebrow as he spoke: "Of course you are going to participate, it's almost expected of you." The priest smirked in an amused manner before adding: "It makes you look good for the masses." Then the expression turned serious. "You do realize that your father would never let you engage that man alone, whoever he is, right?"

"I know", Atemu spoke in an irritated manner with an undertone of impatience. "That's why I have devised a plan to avoid being constantly under my father's watchful eye." Then the prince smirked in a devious manner. "I'm going to propose to father that I lead my own battalion. That way he won't be able to tell me what to do."

"And you honesty think that he is going to agree to it?" Seto questioned incredulously. "That's highly unlikely, if you allow me to be blunt."

"No point in asking for permission when you already were", Atemu grunted in a miffed manner. "Why do you never trust me in anything?"

"Because you always get either yourself hurt or the two of us in trouble. Usually it's both at the same time", Seto spoke as he straightened himself and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know what they say; one who once draws in trouble, will always draw in trouble."

"You're the only one who says that, Seto…" Atemu muttered darkly. "You just wait and see. Don't go dismissing my plan before we have tried it out."

"Fine", Seto said with a smirk of challenge to his cousin. "Go to your father right now and make your suggestion to him. Then we will see who's in the right here."

"Alright, I will", Atemu spat before turning around and stomping off. Seto leaned his back against the balcony railing and took a deep breath, enjoying the rare chance for some peace and quiet. He allowed his head to fall backwards, closing his eyes against the bright sunlight as the warm wind ran through his hair.

2.

It was silent in the pharaoh's chambers, not counting the soft breathing of the two people in the room. The first person was sitting down with a thoughtful expression on his face as he observed the smaller male. The male in question was standing in front of the older man with a nervous look on his face and an expectant gleam in his ruby eyes.

"So, father, what do you say?" Atemu questioned, urging Akhenamkhanen to give his answer. The pharaoh's frown deepened as the man closed his eyes momentarily, opening them up again almost instantly afterwards. He looked up at his only child and nodded his head.

"Yes, Atemu. I think that sounds like an excellent idea. You will need practise on leading an army before you take my place on the throne", the older male said. Atemu was just about to whoop from joy when suddenly his father continued: "But I will add a little something to it." He looked at Atemu square in the eye and it reminded the boy of the first time his father had told him to accompany him to a court meeting. That look told Atemu, better than any words could, that he was not going to like what he was going to hear. Indeed, Atemu's eyes widened when Akhenamkhanen spoke his next words: "You will train your own battalion yourself. I will give you the responsibility to train the new recruits. After you have proven your leadership skills and the skills of your soldiers, I will allow you to join me in the front lines."

"Say _what_?" Atemu exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious, Atemu", Akhenamkhanen said with a glare that actually had Atemu shrinking back. "I will not place you in harm's way without being absolutely certain that you can handle it." The pharaoh then smiled gently at his son. "I will see to it that you will have someone trustworthy do your evaluation. You will probably prefer someone closer to your age group. I think that would be a good idea."

It was those words that convinced Atemu completely of his father's seriousness. Akhenamkhanen was thinking this through so thoroughly that it was painfully clear that he was serious, and also convinced. There would be no pulling back now, Atemu realized with the slightest bit of regret.

"Okay then…" Atemu spoke finally, since there was really nothing else he could do. "I'll be going then."

"Yes, go ahead", Akhenamkhanen said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I have some scrolls left from the meeting which I need to look through." With that the man turned his attention to the scrolls piled up on his desk. Since their discussion was now over Atemu turned on his heels and left his father's chambers, heading towards his own ones. Seto was most likely still there, waiting for Atemu to come back defeated. But Atemu had not been defeated. His plan had merely gained a small setback, but it could be overcome. He simply needed to impress his evaluator with his leadership skills. Seriously, how difficult could it be to train a bunch of soldiers?

As soon as that thought passed in Atemu's mind the prince was already back at his quarters. He entered the main chamber and quickly crossed over to the balcony. There, right as he had expected, was Seto. The brunet was leaning his back against the balcony railing with his eyes closed and his seemingly constant frown away from his face. When the brunet did not acknowledge the added presence on the balcony Atemu wondered if it was possible for a person to fall asleep in that position.

"So, how did it go?" Seto questioned suddenly and Atemu found himself as the target of the priest's piercing gaze. Atemu glared at his clearly awake cousin for a short while before smirking victoriously and saying with extreme satisfaction: "He said yes."

"Mhm", Seto hummed as he tilted his head to the side and gave the shorter teen a smirk of his own. "So what is the catch?"

Damn, that brunet was perceptive, Atemu cursed in his mind as he glared again. Seto's smirk widened as Atemu answered: "I will have to train my own battalion myself. He will put someone from his court to determine when we will be ready to join the rest of the army." The prince smiled after that. "Shouldn't be too hard, now should it? I mean I'm the prince of Egypt. I was born to lead."

"Even if there was nothing wrong with your leadership skills", Seto started with a slow drawl, "you'll have to remember that we are talking about peasants here. Ordinary people with no experience on any form of weaponry other than a wooden stick."

"Surely you must be exaggerating", Atemu said with a light laugh. "There's no way that anyone could be that useless in a fight."

"It is very possible if the group you get consists solely of farmers and their sons", Seto said with a small shrug. "Many of them are going to be twice as old as you are and not have half the fighting skills you possess." The brunet smirked slightly, the expression annoying Atemu even more at the moment than it usually would have. "Are you still planning on going through with this?"

"Of course I am", Atemu replied snappily before his expression softened slightly. "I still remember what you told me that night. I can't feel sorry for every person who dies…" His resolve hardened once more. "That doesn't mean I will stand back and do nothing. Innocent people will suffer and I may be able to make a difference."

Atemu was half-expecting to be laughed at but when it did not happen the prince was surprised to see his cousin smiling at him, a rare occurrence indeed, since it was not one of the usual amused and insulting ones, but an honest one that agreed with Atemu wholeheartedly.

"I think I know what you're thinking", Atemu spoke slowly. "That expression says it all. You're planning on coming along, aren't you?"

There was a brief chuckle from the brunet before Seto replied: "You know me too well."

Answering the grin on his cousin's face with one of his own Atemu spoke: "Well, I've had to stand you for years."

"If I were you I wouldn't be talking like that", Seto spoke seriously but there was still an amused glint in his eyes. "I'm going to be the only person on your side for weeks so you'd better stay on my good side."

"Why do you say that?" Atemu asked, growing curious. "Surely the soldiers might be difficult from time to time but I will also have that guy father will send with me."

"Who will most likely be the son of some nobleman and extremely jealous of your high status", Seto added without any hint of humour. "He will probably try to make everything more difficult for you, clinging to every mistake you make and ignoring all of your successes."

Atemu nodded his head at his cousin's reasoning. The brunet was absolutely right. No one would dare to openly go against the prince but since there would be no one else present the person could very well cause Atemu all kinds of trouble out of spite. But fortunately Atemu would have one advantage; he had Seto on his side and together the two of them could fight back twice as hard. If someone tried anything with them they would be in for a rude awakening to the fact that no one messed with prince Atemu.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Atemu's Obstacles

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 4**

**Atemu's Obstacles**

"Ready to go, cousin?" Seto questioned as he marched right into Atemu's room without as much as a knock. Atemu lifted his head from his almost-finished packing and shot the brunet a glare.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Atemu asked in a displeased grumble before focusing on the task at hand again. "I think not."

"Well, at least you're dressed already", Seto commented but Atemu did not bother to answer. They were both wearing simpler clothes than they usually would, but they were both carrying some of the jewellery that served as a sign of their status. Even though they could not wear their fancy clothes while riding through the desert and getting smeared by dirt, there was no way either of them was going to travel anywhere without at least one symbol that proved that they were different from regular people.

"Do you know who father is sending with us?" Atemu questioned from his cousin, finally having moved all the things he needed into his bag and closing it. "I wouldn't put it past you to go lurking around trying to find clues."

"Now, are you sure you aren't talking about yourself, dear cousin?" Seto questioned with a cocky smirk. "I don't lurk, ever." The brunet waited until Atemu had hung his bag from his shoulder before adding: "But I _do_ know what the official construction of our happy party is going to be."

Atemu smiled to himself as he followed after the taller teen. He could always count on Seto to be aware of everything that was going on in the palace, even though the young prince had no idea how his cousin managed to get his information.

"So, who is going to be accompanying us?" Atemu asked when he and Seto stepped into the palace hall. "And have you said goodbye to your younger brother already?"

"Of course I have", Seto snapped angrily. "How could you ever doubt that?" The brunet did not expect an answer to his question, however, since he immediately continued on: "We will be accompanied by one of the palace healers; his name is Ryou. He will be providing us with medical knowledge, meaning that he will both heal our troops and train other healers for the battles."

Atemu nodded his head at Seto's explanation, remembering the person the brunet was talking about. Ryou was the youngest fully learned healer in the palace and was actually very skilled despite his young age. Ryou was around Seto and Atemu's age and had very unusual looks for an Egyptian. The small boy had pale skin that burned easily in the sun. Because of this he always wore scarves and shawls to cover his sensitive skin whenever he went outside. Because of his frail built Ryou looked a lot like a woman when he was walking outside, with his whole body and face covered in clothing. Ryou also had pure white hair that reached midway down his back. The boy always braided it before dressing himself for an outing, so that the long stresses would not tickle him underneath his clothes.

Even though Ryou was a good healer he knew nothing about actual combat. Because of this Atemu knew that there was a fourth person accompanying them as well.

Nodding his head in approval at Ryou accompanying them he spoke: "That's good to hear. Ryou will definitely do a great job." He started moving his feet faster, since he was starting to fall behind of his cousin's long strides. "And who is going to be determining when my troops are fit for combat?"

"This you won't like", Seto grumbled in a clearly displeased manner and Atemu had a brief moment to wonder who could be that bad before the brunet continued: "Odji is going to be coming along to decide on that."

Atemu's steps actually faltered, causing the prince to almost fall at the news. It was with desperation visible on his face that he exclaimed incredulously: "You're kidding, right? Father couldn't have possibly chosen Odji! He's stupid, vain and hates me more than anything else!"

"I agree on all but the first claim", Seto replied to Atemu's rant. "I'm sorry, Atemu, but I'm not joking. Odji is going to be deciding whether or not you will get to lead your own battalion and he is not going to make things easy for you." Seto finally glanced at Atemu as he finished seriously: "Despite your biased accusation, Odji is actually reasonably intelligent. He is going to use all of your possible slips to his advantage in order to make you look bad. You'll have to be on your guard when you're around him."

"Yeah, I know", Atemu admitted with a sigh. "Odji is wily, and easily underestimated. You've told me this countless times, Seto. I won't forget it." The prince glared at the empty hallway in front of them as the two continued walking. "He's going to use every dirty tactic he knows in order to make me lose face, and the thing is that he probably knows a lot of tactics."

"Well, at least you have me", Seto comforted with plotting evident in his tone of voice. "Even if Odji tries something, between you and me we will have the situation cleared up in no time. No matter how smart Odji can be, we are still smarter."

"How is it that you seem to always be in the middle ground in confidence while I either have too much or too little of it?" Atemu questioned with an amused smile at his cousin. "It's almost frightening."

"The answer is rather easy", Seto replied. "I know my own talents and I aim to know those of my opponent as well. Between the two I will know what skills I will need to deploy in order to win."

Atemu chuckled as he shook his head slowly from side to side before speaking out: "Life is just a game to you, isn't it?"

"Not any more than it is to you", Seto shot back without the slightest bit of hesitation and Atemu released a bout of full-blown laughter in response to the comment. Well, the two of them had not had much else to do than play games against each other while growing up in the palace, so such views came naturally to them.

Soon enough the pair made its way out of the palace and instantly headed towards the stables. Hopefully they would be able to start travelling soon, so that they could travel as long a distance as possible while it was still daytime. Atemu's father had assigned him to train the troops at one of the camps that were stationed the farthest from the palace, almost outside the kingdom boundaries. Atemu had never been that far away, so the young prince did not really know what to expect from his future soldiers.

When Atemu and Seto arrived at the stables, Ryou and Odji were both already there. Ryou was dressed just like Atemu had pictured him to be, completely wrapped in pieces of cloth so that only his hazel brown eyes were visible. Odji was dressed in a simple tunic but had a pendant with his family symbol hanging around his neck, marking him as nobility. The noble was wearing a scarf wrapped around his head and his long, onyx black hair was tied up into a ponytail. The raven-haired man was also the same age as the rest of the group and his clear, bright green eyes focused on Atemu and Seto immediately when the two were close enough for their steps on sand to be heard.

Odji grinned widely at the new arrivals, the expression so exaggerated that it had to be fake, before calling to them loudly: "Atemu, Seto! A nice day for travel, isn't it?"

"Spare the pleasantries, Odji", Seto snapped as he pushed past the other teen, Atemu following right after his cousin. It seemed that Seto had decided to waste no time before showing Odji that he could not fool them with his fake friendliness. This was one of those rare times that Atemu did not actually mind his cousin's rude tendencies.

"Well, aren't you digging up the hatchet quickly…" Odji commented, all pretence of politeness gone from his voice. "I take it you won't even try to make me behave myself by befriending me?"

"We don't like to waste time on endeavours that are bound to fail. You care as much for your friends as you do for your enemies", Seto shot back and Atemu decided to let the verbal brawl for his cousin to take care of. No one argued or threw insults better than Seto; this was a fact of life to Atemu and it was very stupid of Odji to forget that. Oh, well, Atemu was sure that the raven-haired teen would learn after getting chewed up and spat out by Seto during the travelling they were going to cover that day.

1.

Atemu seriously should have seen it coming, Seto thought as the two teens checked the recruited troops that had gathered in the camp. There were a couple of more experienced soldiers but most of the lot were completely helpless peasants who were not even old enough to have facial hair yet. It would take ages to make these boys into halfway decent warriors.

As Atemu went through a roll call on the men present, Odji followed after him and made a note of each name into the roll of papyrus he was carrying with him. From his position right next to the raven-haired teen, Seto could clearly see that Odji was fighting back snickers. And why would he not be? These troops were not his to command and it was actually a better thing for him if the soldiers were not really soldiers at all. That way he would not have to come up with reasons to keep Atemu out of the war. These pathetic excuses of warriors would do the job for him. The raven-haired boy probably expected to be praised for the report that would keep the prince of Egypt out of the fights with such unreliable backup.

"You are all dismissed", Atemu spoke suddenly, snapping Seto out of his thoughts. Apparently they were finished with the listing now. Atemu finally turned to face Seto and Odji and his mouth had been pressed into a tight, displeased line. Seto knew from that expression that the crimson-eyed youth also knew how hopeless the situation appeared to be.

"I have to say that I have never seen a more useless bunch of soldiers", Odji commented in a tone of voice that was way too pleased in Seto's opinion. "There is no way I can allow my prince to march into war with those children as his troops." The raven-haired teen then wrapped up the scroll he had been writing in and waved cheerily. "Have fun playing commander. Buh-bye!" And with that the nuisance pretty much skipped off. Seto really hoped that the other forgot that he had to do a report on their equipment as well, because if he did then they would get to…discipline him. Ah, how Seto loved that word, especially as a tool of revenge.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Atemu snapped angrily and Seto turned his attention back to his cousin. "First he dares to insult my troops and then he walks off without me dismissing him first." A wicked smirk appeared on the youth's face. "I'll show him. I'm going to make these boys into men, the best men in the entire army."

Knowing that it was pretty much up to him to return his prince down to earth Seto coughed discreetly, instantly getting Atemu's crimson eyes focused on him.

"What is it?" Atemu asked in an angered manner. "You don't agree with me?"

"Frankly, I don't", Seto confessed without any remorse at all. He turned slightly to show the other teen than he wanted to walk as they talked. Atemu caught the hint and the two started a stroll through the camp site side by side as Seto continued: "I'm sorry to tell you this, cousin, but as far as I can see this lot has no hope whatsoever."

"Damn it, Seto", Atemu growled in annoyance. "I'm better off with Odji as my enemy than with you as my ally."

Smiling slightly at the prince's words Seto shot back: "If I weren't your ally, I would be on Odji's side ridiculing you." The words were instantly shot down when Atemu countered: "If you weren't my ally you wouldn't even be here in the first place."

"Valid point", Seto muttered thoughtfully. There was a sigh from Atemu before the shorter teen spoke: "How about you do something useful for a change and help me shoot Odji off his high horse?"

"Fine", Seto replied as he went back into the plotting from before. If there was one thing he was good at, it was taking advantage of other people's weaknesses. Soon enough he had devised the beginning of a plan and spoke out: "I think I got it. We're going to hit Odji where it hurts the most." Seto shot a look at his cousin. "Do you know what his weakest point is?"

"Besides his stupidity?" came Atemu's biased retort. The prince corrected himself afterwards, however, and gave a more realistic answer to the question: "His reflection."

"Close, but not quite", Seto replied in amusement before smirking in a manner that most people described as a sign of impending doom. "I'm talking about his hair."

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: This chapter is about one page shorter than what is my norm, sorry about that. There was an amusing chapter for you, next one will be more serious and we will finally be getting to see some Yugi in it. Notice also this: Odji is not an OC. Look at his name and read his description and you will be able to make the connection.


	5. Beyond Illusions

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 5**

**Beyond Illusions**

"Yugi?" a feminine voice called tentatively through the door and the boy in question smiled brightly when he recognized his mother's voice. He quickly pulled out a key and hurried over to the door to open the lock.

"The door is open now, mother", Yugi spoke in a bright tone that sounded odd in comparison to how low the voice was. But then again, even Yugi's current appearance was something that was not exactly the boy's own. In a way to ensure that Yugi would not escape, his appearance had been magically altered and the spell had been deemed too strong to break.

Yugi's wild mane of multi-colored hair was now short and completely black. His skin had gained a soft tan that had not been able to be obtained even during the months he had spent in Egypt during the time of his and Atemu's courtship. His large, amethyst eyes had become slim and turquoise. All in all he actually looked more his age now than he would have if he had had been his own self, even though the actual height difference was only some inches.

The door clicked open and a kind-faced woman walked inside. She had round amethyst eyes, ones that Yugi had inherited, and straight, golden blond hair than landed on her shoulders. The woman was dressed in clothes of fine silk, yet the crown that usually adorned her forehead was gone. In its place was a golden diadem with a deep red stone attached to its front. Mia had been wearing that for a year now, ever since Yugi's father had been murdered. The woman had not been the same since; she had been forced to marry the man responsible for the death of Lord Arat and Yugi suspected that the new piece of jewellery was the tool for the man in question to hold an upper hand over Mia while he was away. Yugi had not seen the wizard in question much, he had been gone since immediately after the wedding and everyone in the kingdom still thought that the ruling position belonged to Lady Mia, when in reality the mysterious man sent his instructions straight to the queen. The woman had not dared to go against any of the commands she had received.

"What are you doing behind these locked doors, Yugi?" Mia questioned with some nervousness edging her tone. Yugi immediately knew the reason for it; that horrible man had ordered the woman to check up on her son.

"Not much", Yugi replied, faking an oblivious smile for his mother's sake. "I'm simply studying some of grandfather's books. They're really fascinating." Yugi's tone held sincere excitement when he said this. But his mother did not look like she shared his enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you should be reading those?" Mia questioned timidly. "Those are _magic_ books, Yugi, and you know what _he_ thinks of you learning how to do magic."

"It's not like he knows what I'm doing", Yugi said with a dismissive smile. "You're the only one besides me who knows that I'm studying these books. Not even grandfather knows and he was the one who gave them to me. Sure it was about three years ago when I wasn't in the least bit interested but I can change my mind, can't I?"

"But Yugi", Mia argued with a begging tone to her voice. "He has ears everywhere. The guards…they don't even wear your father's colours anymore. He has replaced them all."

"Why are you so scared of him?" Yugi asked pitifully. "He's across the continent, raging this insane war of his." Suddenly a cool hand was pressed against Yugi's mouth as Mia hissed frantically: "Shh! I told you he had replaced all the guards with his own henchmen! You shouldn't talk that way about him so openly."

Yugi yanked himself out from his mother's reach before exclaiming: "I don't care about him or his henchmen! And would you stop referring to him like that? He has a name, he's just a man!" Yugi then stormed past the shocked woman. "I hate that man and I will say it if I want to. I hate Dartz. There, you heard that?" Two pairs of amethyst met, one frightened and the other full of strength. "I hate that man who appeared out of nowhere and lured his way into father's court, only to betray him and murder him in cold blood." With that Yugi turned around and bounded to the door.

"Yugi, wait!" Mia called after him, her tone truly horrified now. "Where are you going?"

Not answering the question Yugi continued on, opening the door and allowing it to fall shut behind him. He rushed down the corridor, his goal clear in his mind as he thought to himself: 'I'm going to stop him… I'm going to stop Dartz…'

1.

Sugoroku Mutou had been the court magician ever since his wife had passed away, giving the throne to their daughter, Mia. The position of the court magician was a very respected one, because of which the support of the magician was very important for the ruler of the kingdom. But ever since Lady Mia had remarried to Dartz, Sugoroku had found that his duties started to entail more and more research on history as the amount of time used on actually practising magic grew less. It was more than apparent that Dartz had ordered this to take place in order to weaken Sugoroku's position and power.

At the moment the aged magician was buried in a yet another thick volume full of his ancestors' writing. He was brought out of his (in his expert opinion) unimportant work by the door to his chamber bursting open. The man turned around and smiled when he saw his grandson walk into the room.

"Ah, Yugi", Sugoroku greeted the young boy in front of him. "What can I do for you, my boy?"

"I've had it with Dartz", Yugi spoke out instantly. "Grandpa, I need your help. I'm going to escape this place and go to Egypt. With their summoning magic they're the only ones who can stop that cursed man."

Even though he should have seen it coming, Sugoroku was still surprised to hear his sweet spirited grandson planning on going through with this. But, the situation was quite bad and Yugi was probably the only one with enough courage to rise against Dartz. Sugoroku would have gladly done it himself, especially now that Yugi was placing himself in harm's way, but he was too old to be of any use in anything but providing information. The man could only hope that Yugi could find the self-confidence needed to keep his courage burning strong so that the magician's knowledge would come to good use.

"What can I do for you, then?" Sugoroku asked, turning completely to face Yugi. The boy smiled, clearly glad that there was no opposition from the elderly man. Yugi immediately started to explain: "I need something to help me escape the palace and pass through the Pass of Illusions." The last bit was spoken with furrowed brows, as Yugi seemed to only realize that now that he was speaking it out loud.

There was a curt nod from Sugoroku before the man turned to his shelves, filled with spell books. He frowned in thought for a moment before speaking out: "You will also need some greater help in order to reach your goal. I remember having a spell somewhere that will allow you to use the ability to access the realm of dreams. We don't really have time to wait until you gain the ability naturally after reaching full age." The man ran a hand through his short, grey beard as he contemplated the request Yugi had given him. "I don't think there's any single spell that will help you pass through the Illusions. You will need a guide… I have someone in mind but I will warn you that he does not care much for your royal status. He will treat you like you were anyone else."

"I don't think that will be a problem, grandpa", Yugi replied kindly. "I'm sure I will be able to handle that."

"But there is something you don't yet know, Yugi", Sugoroku pressed on, turning to look at his grandson in time to see him blink curiously. "This person is extremely rude, to put it mildly. He's crude and tough, even though most of it is just for show. It is very difficult to tell when he is serious and when joking. He might…frighten you, so to speak."

The look on Yugi's face was one of complete confusion, before the star-haired boy shrugged his shoulders and sat down in a nearby chair. He did not look so certain anymore but still spoke out: "It's not like I have much of a choice in travelling partners. I'll just have to grin and bear it. I have to do this in order to get to the other side." Yugi looked up at his grandfather. "And besides, he can't be any worse than Dartz, can he?"

Sugoroku turned away from Yugi in order to start going through his bookcases. He ignored Yugi's squeak of: "Can he?" and merely picked out a book and scrolled through the main areas. It was not the one he was looking for so he put it back and picked out another one. There was a heavy sigh from Yugi before the boy fell completely silent and Sugoroku continued to work in peace.

2.

Yugi did not know how long he simply sat in that uncomfortable wooden chair but after what seemed like a small eternity Sugoroku finally spoke out: "I think I have it now."

The suddenly spoken words snapped Yugi out of the bored haze he had sunk into and the boy actually visibly jumped before turning his wide eyes to stare at his grandfather.

"You found the spell, grandpa?" Yugi asked, now eager as he got up from the chair.

"Of course", the elderly man replied. "That's what I have been looking for all this time." A heavy, thick book landed on the table, letting out a loud thump when it was dropped on the wooden surface. Yugi watched with keen interest as Sugoroku's wrinkled hands turned the pages quickly, before stopping on a page and running a forefinger down the lines while the man's mouth spoke out the words.

"Alright then", Sugoroku said and straightened himself. "I'm ready to recite the spell."

After watching his grandfather perform magic time and time again Yugi had learned some very important lessons about safe spell casting. One of them was that spells were not always easy to aim at the right target and could have very unpredictable side effects if there were any other magical substances nearby. And Sugoroku's desk was filled with various vials that contained the court magician's potions. Yugi took a few steps back and stood still.

"Now this spell is very potent", Sugoroku spoke as he flexed his fingers, the joints snapping silently a few times. "Also, I have found some more information on the curse Dartz has placed on you. While you're in the land of Egypt I suggest you seek out the Fountain of Truth. The water of that fountain is able to wipe away all masks and reveal your true form. I'm not sure of its exact location but I do know that it is located in the Northern areas."

"Okay, I understand", Yugi spoke with a nod of his head. "I won't forget."

"Good", the elderly man said before leaning over the book and spreading out his hands towards Yugi. "Lets get this over with then." What Sugoroku said next was lost to Yugi as his grandfather began reciting the spell from the book. The words were ancient, spoken in a language unknown to the prince, so he stopped listening to the speech and merely allowed the low voice of his grandfather lull him into a sense of calm even as he started to feel the magic taking effect.

It started as a tingling sensation in Yugi's toes, before his feet suddenly turned numb. Yugi's sides began to prickle, like someone was poking the boy with little needles, as he lost feel of his hands and arms. He felt his neck and throat burn while his face grew hot and flustered. It was very uncomfortable but not really painful so Yugi stayed silent as he continued to listen to the voice speak words he could not understand.

Suddenly Yugi felt like a bucked of cold water had been poured over his head, wetting his clothes and whole body. Yugi's eyes snapped open as he exclaimed in surprise and a shiver passed through his body. Yugi's eyes fell on his grandfather, who was studying him with the curiosity of a scientist. That look told Yugi that the spell had been successful.

"I felt something change", Yugi said eagerly. "I will be able to dream walk now then?"

Sugoroku nodded his head in response and then spoke: "Still, you will need more than that ability in order to get past the Pass of Illusions. I will pack you a bag with some essentials and then we can sit and wait for that guide I promised you."

"How do you know he will be coming here?" Yugi questioned curiously. "Did you call for him with some kind of a spell while I wasn't looking?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort", Sugoroku replied with a deep laugh. "He runs errands for me. There are many products that can only be obtained from the outside world but that are irreplaceable in my spell casting. I have him get these products for me since he is very adept in crossing the Illusions. He is supposed to come by today, after the sun has set, to bring me my latest order."

"So he's some kind of a merchant?" Yugi questioned as he followed after his grandfather, who was now rummaging through a closet for various items, putting some clothes and food into a bag he had gotten from the bottom shelf. He also handed a small pile of clothes to Yugi, meant to be worn when he left. It would be rather odd for some stranger to be going around dressed in the prince's clothes, since none of the people outside of the palace had seen Yugi after his transformation.

"No, I don't think anyone would call him a merchant", Sugoroku answered in an offhanded manner. "He would probably feel offended if he heard you call him that."

"Then what in the world is he?" Yugi asked impatiently. His grandfather did not answer the question, though. The reply came from behind Yugi when a deep masculine voice spoke: "A thief, that's what he is."

Startled, Yugi quickly whirled around and his eyes met a pair of deep brown ones that had a tinge of red to them. The eyes belonged to a boy who could not be many years older than Yugi. He had well-tanned skin and he was built muscular, but not overly so. He had pure white hair that reached his shoulders and looked soft but Yugi would not dare to touch it after seeing the sharp-toothed grin that was one the other teen's face.

"Hello there", the white-haired boy spoke with a polite tone of voice, even though it had a strange, almost dangerous, undertone to it. "The name is Bakura. What can I do for you this evening?"

3.

A pair of deep red eyes blinked open in an impassable darkness. Instantly a light was lit and a round room was illuminated. The room was completely made of green jade tiles and four jade pillars rose on the edges of the room. Each of the pillars held a symbol; the first one had two swords crossing each other, second one had a flower, the third one had an image of the sun and the last one had a carving of a crescent moon. The tall pillars circled the room in that order clockwise.

The new light revealed the person who owned the red eyes, showing a female form dressed in a long, deep blue cloak, which was wrapped around her form like a toga. She had tan skin and dark blue hair that reached her shoulders.

"Yugi is going to need help if he is going to find Atemu", the woman spoke in a girlish voice to the seemingly empty room. There was an immediate answer from a deep, male voice: "That is rather apparent, but we mustn't interfere."

Suddenly the woman's red eyes met a pair of blue ones that had appeared right opposite to her, between the pillars of the flower and the sun. The blue eyes belonged to man who was about two heads taller than the woman, with curly blond hair that fell just below his ears. The man wore the same outfit as the woman, only it was the same gold colour as his hair.

"How can you act so indifferent, Saika?" the woman questioned from the man, now named Saika. Saika leaned his shoulder against the pillar of the sun before answering: "The doings of mortals are none of our business, Lady Oichi."

The blue-haired woman huffed in a disappointed manner before turning to her left, to the area between the pillars of the swords and the flower. Her voice held a childish whine to it as she spoke: "You're on my side, aren't you, Akane?"

Right when Oichi was finished with her question, another woman appeared, standing in the space that had been open moments ago. She had long, red hair that reached her waist and her clothes were the same colour; it was the exact same garment the other two people wore. Her eyes were blue, the same colour that Saika had.

"The prince does have that Bakura character to keep him safe", the woman, Akane, spoke in a sultry alto. "Surely his skills will be enough?"

"I wouldn't count on that", Oichi argued. "That man is a thief and a liar. He could abandon the prince at any point. He's only accompanying Yugi in order to reach his own goals."

"So you're saying that the little princeling will be dumped the moment the thief has obtained his mission objective?" a new voice joined the conversation. It was a young male voice even though the man that had appeared between the pillars of the moon and the sun did not look as young as his voice implied. The man had short, raven-black hair and deep red eyes. His outfit was black and hung more loosely around his form than with the other occupants of the room.

"Were you sleeping again, Kurogane?" Saika questioned, with a disapproving frown aimed at the other man. "You look completely out of order."

"There's no need to insult my looks", Kurogane replied with a cheeky grin. "It's not my fault that the world is simply too boring to stay awake for."

"Such irresponsible behaviour is not fitting for a god", Saika scolded in a superior tone of voice. "A yet another thing that proves that you're not fit for the responsibility bestowed upon you."

Oichi looked on with dawning dread as she realized that her companions were headed for another one of their arguments, which was exactly why the four gods preferred to not gather together all that often.

"I mean, your attribute is mischief. What kind of an attribute is mischief? Not one fit for a god, that's for sure", Saika continued, all the while glaring at the other male god. Kurogane's face heated up in anger before the raven-haired man snapped back: "What about serenity or peace then? They're nothing but fancy ways to say 'boredom'."

A heavy sigh was released as Oichi watched the two males bicker and bark insults at each other. This happened every time they met, since the two considered each other the opposite forces in the universal order. Kurogane was the playful god of mischief and chaos while Saika was the always-controlled god of serenity and peace. Oichi considered her own attribute, war, a more suitable attribute to be parallel to peace but she and Saika got along pretty well. Akane, the goddess of fertility, who most certainly looked suitable for her attribute, was not paying any attention to the vocal gods, but was merely inspecting her long, perfect nails.

"Can't you do something, Akane?" Oichi spoke to the other female god and got a long, silent look from the impassive blue eyes. Finally the eyes slid shut as the woman took a deep breath. She straightened her stature and Oichi blushed when she got a clear impression on how well equipped her companion really was. The blue-haired woman snapped back into attention when Akane shouted out in a voice that could have shattered mountains: "_Shut up already!_"

In an instant Saika and Kurogane were silenced, staring at Akane with wide eyes. The redhead smiled in satisfaction, her full, painted lips opening a crack to reveal perfect pearly teeth. Then she brushed her cloak off and winked at Oichi, who immediately started to speak: "We need to decide whether we will provide Yugi with godly guidance or not. He does hold the fate of this land in his hands so I vote for 'yes'."

"I agree with lady Oichi", Akane spoke next, surprising Oichi with her changed opinion. Kurogane and Saika both glanced at each other briefly before replying as one: "I second that vote." It was more than apparent that the two men did not want to get another mouthful from Akane. Oichi was not complaining, though, and she smiled brightly before speaking out: "Now which of our darling harbingers are we going to give the assignment to?"

"I say we use mine", Kurogane spoke out as a wide grin appeared on his face, revealing his sharp canine teeth. "We're going to need a little chaos to disrupt the evil magic at work." There were no objections and the grin on the black-clothed god's face grew even wider. "Then I say we call forth the Chaos Dragon."

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: I know that Dartz is a bit overused as a villain but I didn't want to have the villain the same as in my other stories. "From Dusk 'Till Dawn" has Pegasus and The Big Five, and "The Little Sprite" has Mai. So, the one to fit the part of the bad guy in this story ended up being Dartz.


	6. Pass of Illusions

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 6**

**Pass of Illusions**

"May I introduce to you, Yugi, your guide through the Pass of Illusions", Sugoroku introduced the white-haired boy to Yugi as the newly transformed boy stared at the new arrival with his mouth agape. The reddish brown eyes flashed as Bakura smiled a smile that was all teeth.

"You look like a wimp, little boy", Bakura said to Yugi before he turned to Sugoroku. "What's this talk about me being some kind of a guide? There was no talk about anything like that when we previously met?"

"This is a new development", Sugoroku answered to Bakura. "I need you to lead my grandson Yugi through the Pass of Illusions and to a training camp that belongs to the Egyptian army. Yugi needs to go to the same place where the troops will be sent to."

"Isn't your grandson the prince or something?" Bakura questioned as he turned to look at Yugi again. "I'm not dragging some weakling palace brat around." The white-haired teen then leaned closer to Yugi and sniffed the boy's new hair loudly. He pulled back and eyed Yugi critically as he commented: "You don't look like the prince at all but I guess you have a spell on you that makes you look different. You reek of magic, Yugi-prince."

Growing curious because of the other teen's words Yugi brought his arm up to his face and sniffed himself. He did not smell anything odd and looked at Bakura sceptically. The albino boy burst out into laughter and since he did not seem to be able to calm down soon Yugi turned his questioning eyes to his grandfather.

"Bakura has an exceptional talent to notice active magic or faded spells", the old wizard explained to Yugi and the boy then nodded his head in understanding. He glanced at Bakura again, who was now holding his sides as he continued to laugh, before returning his gaze to Sugoroku and questioning: "Does he really smell it or simply sense it?" Sugoroku smiled in an amused manner at Yugi before shrugging his shoulders. Yugi sighed before turning away from his grandfather and looking at the albino that was rolling on the floor laughing as hard as he could.

"I'm ready to get going as soon as you're done", Yugi spoke to Bakura and suddenly the laughter was cut short and Bakura was standing in front of him like nothing had happened.

"Alright then", the white-haired teen spoke out in a calm tone. "Let's get going, pipsqueak." And with that Bakura dropped a bag clearly meant for Sugoroku on a nearby table and started to make his way out of the room. Yugi grabbed the bag his grandfather was offering for him before taking off after Bakura. Yugi actually had to run in order to catch up to the taller teen's longer steps. Even in his haste to keep up with the other boy Yugi still managed to shout out: "I'm not a pipsqueak, you big jerk!"

"Oh, I'm big alright", Bakura shot back when Yugi was finally walking beside him. "Bigger than you at any matter, prince boy."

"Don't call me prince!" Yugi hissed at the taller boy, completely forgetting about the teasing now. "You'll have to call me by an Egyptian name now."

"And what might that name be?" Bakura asked in a tone of voice that was a mix of annoyance and amusement. Yugi paused then, sinking into his thoughts for a moment as he spoke out: "I don't really know many Egyptian names." The boy's tone was startled when he said that. A snort followed from Bakura before the taller boy said: "Okay, then I'll come up with a new name for you. You can be Alu."

"I will not be referred to as 'child'!" Yugi snapped immediately and Bakura actually looked startled for a moment as he exclaimed: "I thought you didn't know any Egyptian!"

"Of course I know Egyptian!" Yugi yelled back. "I was engaged to their prince! I just said that I don't know many names. I didn't meet many people during my visits there."

"Alright, we'll come up with something suitable later", Bakura spoke out then as he led Yugi around a corner on the dark streets. "For now I'll just call you Yugi as we travel through the Pass."

"Okay then", Yugi agreed, deciding that this was a good compromise. "What will happen as we pass through?" That had been the thing that had had Yugi very curious ever since he had first heard about the tests that the pass put travellers through. He had no idea what those tests were like.

"We will both have to pass one test in order to be able to pass through safely", Bakura replied easily. "If we don't pass the tests we will be forever lost and our souls will belong to the Pass. Also, if we try to go through the guardian by other means other than taking the test, then the lost souls will most likely feast upon our living flesh."

"How do you know all this about the Pass?" Yugi questioned. "Back in the palace there were no books about the subject."

"Oh, I've passed through many times", Bakura replied easily. "I've seen people fail their tests and I have also seen people trying to cross the test point by means of force." The white-haired thief smirked widely. "It was very entertaining to watch."

Yugi shivered at the words, despite his efforts not to, and thought for a moment that he might regret going on this journey with Bakura as his only company.

"What are the tests like?" Yugi asked then, still curious even though he had a suspicion that Bakura's answers would end up disturbing him even further. "Do you have to pass them every single time you go trough and if so are they always the same?"

"There is always a test for each crossing", Bakura replied curtly. "Every single time the guardian has asked me a riddle, every time a different one. So far I've gotten them all right." The albino smiled that unnerving smile of his again. "Of course, that should be rather obvious since I'm right here, walking next to you." Suddenly the white-haired boy stopped in his tracks. "We're here."

Yugi turned around to see the tall pillars that were the exit of the kingdom. After the 'gate' there was a steep hill that led downwards, into an endless sea of fog. The fog drifted around in the canyon innocently enough, but Yugi had read from his books that the fog was actually a group of sprits, hundreds of sprits that had never been able to cross to the other end of the Pass. All of those spirits were disappointed and angry about their failure and would forever jealously guard the Pass, doing everything in their power to make sure any and all travellers failed to cross over.

Because of the thick fog, the other end of the canyon was not visible. Yugi had often been there, at the gates of the kingdom, watching the Illusions drift around endlessly. The royal family had once possessed a charmed object that had allowed travellers to pass through without being harmed but now it was in the possession of the evil wizard Dartz. By taking the sacred item Dartz had assured that Ateru was completely isolated from the outside world. But Yugi would defy Dartz and not only that, Yugi would stop Dartz's reign of terror and bring happiness back to his family and safety back to his kingdom.

"How long is it going to take to pass through?" Yugi asked from Bakura when the albino began to lead the way down the hill. Bakura grunted before replying: "You might never pass through without the help of a knowing guide but with me here to help you, I would say that we might be on the other side before the sun rises or then right after sunrise tomorrow."

Faltering in his steps it took Yugi a moment to recover enough to exclaim incredulously: "What? It doesn't look like it's that short. I mean, I can't even see where it ends."

"That's a part of the mystery", Bakura explained. "It's one of its ways to keep people at bay. Everyone thinks that the crossing is going to take days when in reality it's only hours."

"Oh", Yugi breathed out in awe, after which he simply continued walking beside Bakura in silence. The duo continued on for what seemed like hours to Yugi, who was bored of looking at the same grey mass all the time, before there was a change in the scenery that was visible to Yugi.

There was a huge, black, stone obelisk standing right in Bakura and Yugi's way. Yugi stared up at the object and saw that the obelisk's surface had been carved full of human faces that were twisted into otherworldly expressions or terror, suffering and despair. Yugi shivered as he looked at the carvings and hugged himself to fight against the cold that was coming from the inside.

"Travellers", a booming voice bellowed suddenly. "Do you wish to pass this point?"

"Yes we do", Bakura replied and Yugi only nodded his head even though he was not sure if the gesture could be seen by the invisible speaker. Yugi had managed to loose his voice and was therefore unable to give an audible answer.

"The souls will allow you to pass through if you solve one riddle each", the loud voice continued. "This is a game, but with high stakes. If you answer wrong your souls will be forfeit and if you admit to not knowing the answer you will be given a different penalty. You shall loose a part of your body, whichever we seem fit." Yugi shivered at the thought of the penalty of ignorance and almost jumped out of his skin when the bodiless voice finished: "Do you accept?"

"What do you say?" Bakura whispered to Yugi softly. "Do you want to turn back, princeling?" When Yugi shook his head firmly in refusal, Bakura actually gave him an approving smile before speaking out louder, to whoever was listening: "We accept!"

Suddenly there was a man standing in front of the obelisk. There had been no dramatic smoke cloud or any flash of magical light. The man had simply appeared there and that was the thing that made the situation even more terrifying to Yugi than any effects would have.

"I am the guardian", the man spoke, dressed in a turban and a long cloak. The man's face was completely impassive and his eyes looked like endless oceans of dark blue.

"Hey there, Shadi", Bakura greeted the apparition. "So you will be giving me a riddle this time around?" The white-haired teen smirked and Yugi wondered if Bakura knew all the names of the guardians that might appear. Judging from the albino's words there were also other guardians in addition to this 'Shadi' character.

"You will only have one chance of answering, traveller", Shadi spoke out tonelessly and Bakura waved his hand dismissively at the man as he said: "Yeah, yeah, I know that stuff already. Hit me."

"Here is your riddle, traveller", Shadi spoke in a steady drawl, not reacting to Bakura's behaviour in any manner.

"_When you're lost I can help you find your way_

_I keep you cool on a sunny day_

_I am also a disguise that is worn_

_Light is my mother, from her I am born_

_I wonder if you could, I wonder if you can_

_Answer the question of what I am."_

Yugi felt himself relax when he heard the riddle. It was an easy one. They were going to get through. Yugi did not feel any of his previous apprehension as Shadi turned to him and started to speak: "And now, young one, you shall answer this riddle:

_At sunrise I come, by sunset I'm gone_

_In the light of my rays you travel on_

_I always come back so don't feel low_

_But I am never the same two times in a row_."

Hesitation took over Yugi's previously confident posture. What was the big deal? Why had Bakura gotten an easy riddle while Yugi got stuck with this one? Still, it was no use complaining. He would have to get this right with one try in order to continue on and, most of all, to keep his soul. But what could be the answer to such a riddle? He would have to think about this carefully.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: Sorry about the short rip-off of a chapter. I just wanted to give you guys a chance to guess what the answers to the riddles are. Come on, don't be shy. It'll make me feel loved.


	7. Riddles

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 7**

**Riddles**

"How sweet", Bakura spoke out with a manic grin. "You must really like me, Shadi, to give me such an easy riddle."

"Those who have passed once will find it within themselves to pass again", Shadi replied and Yugi guessed that the man probably meant that the riddle would be easier each time you passed through. And that was the reason why Yugi's riddle was more difficult than Bakura's.

"How quickly will we have to give our answers?" Yugi questioned then and immediately had Shadi's soulless eyes focusing on him as the man replied: "You have as much time as you like. But be warned, young prince; the longer you stall, the stronger of a hold the illusions will get of you."

Not really wanting to know what those words meant Yugi started to recite the riddle in his mind: '_At sunrise I come, by sundown I'm gone…_' That could stand for 'sun', along with the line: '_In the light of my rays you travel on'. _Even the third line stood for sun, the line that said: '_I always come back so don't feel low_ '. However, it would be rather odd for the riddle to mention the answer in itself, not to mention that the last line did not fit. '_But I am never the same two times in a row…'_ Sun was exactly the same day after day; that was what his grandfather had taught him. So, the answer had to be something else, but what? Something that was similar to sun then? There was only one thing that came to Yugi's mind from 'sun' and that was…

"The answer is 'shadow'," Bakura spoke out then and Shadi replied his head in acknowledgement before uttering: "You are correct, Bakura. You may pass." And as Bakura walked to the other side of the stone tablet, stopping right there to observe Yugi, the small prince felt himself grow weary. It was becoming harder to think and Yugi suddenly realized with horrifying clarity what Shadi's talk about the illusions getting a hold of him meant. The longer Yugi thought, the harder it would be to think. The fog around him made him feel drowsy and did not allow him to think straight. Yugi would need to speak out his answer before he fell asleep and never woke up again.

"The right answer is 'day'", Yugi spoke slowly and hoped that Shadi would not disqualify him because of the slur in his voice. However, it seemed that the guardian had heard his answer clearly, as he bowed to Yugi and spread his arms to his sides.

"Your answer is correct. You are free to walk the pass, prince Yugi", the guardian said in a respectful tone of voice. "Let your journey be a safe one and may the gods look upon you with favour on your mission." After those words Shadi vanished and Yugi quickly scurried to join Bakura on the other side of the stone statue. He did not want to stick around, just in case some other guardian decided to pop up to ask him another riddle.

"We made it", Yugi spoke out with relief as he walked beside Bakura in the thick mist. The albino grunted in response but Yugi's mood was rising so rapidly that he was not bothered. It was amazing really, how good he would feel from simply spotting a couple of rays of sunlight piercing through the fog roof covering them.

1.

Bakura drove Yugi to his very limit during their journey through the desert. The young prince was thoroughly exhausted by the time the duo came across the first signs of human life. It was five days after they had left from Ateru when Yugi set his eyes on an entire town consisting of white tents of various sizes.

"What is this place?" Yugi questioned from Bakura who he knew to have travelled a lot and therefore to have seen such things before. "Is it some kind of a caravan?"

"It's a military training camp", Bakura replied. "If you want to get revenge on Dartz, the best way to find out where he is and get there is to sign up for the Egyptian army." The white-haired thief grinned at Yugi widely, flashing his sharp teeth. "No worries, though. I'll look after you until you get the hang of things."

"Thank you", Yugi said with a grateful smile at the taller teen. "I know you have your own business to take care of so I really appreciate it."

"Come on, then", Bakura spoke, grasping Yugi's wrist. "Let's check out the camping life." With that the thief started to drag the prince towards the camp. Yugi did not see any reason to fight against the pull, even thought he felt slightly uncertain of the whole thing. How was he supposed to fit in with a bunch of soldiers? He was nothing but a prince who had been mothered for his whole life. The only training he had gotten was how to a good queen for the prince of Egypt. That did not do him much good when the prince in question kept on refusing him. And just when Atemu had started to warm up to him, he had been isolated inside his kingdom by Dartz. There was a yet another reason for Yugi to hate Dartz. The sorcerer had split him apart from his future husband. And Yugi would not have even minded marrying the Egyptian.

As Yugi and Bakura made their way through the camp in an effort to find someone they could report to, Yugi's attention kept drifting to the young men they were passing. They all had typical features for Egyptians; very many of them had black or dark brown hair and sharp eyes. The eye colors differed from each other, however, and they varied in various shades of blue and brown. Many of the youths were above average height and had strongly build bodies. Yugi felt rather small and insignificant when faced with some of the tallest and strongest men they passed and the prince began to think that perhaps this was not such a good idea. He could not really keep up with people like them.

Not only were the soldiers tough looking, but they were tough acting as well. Whenever Yugi directed his gaze to a gathered group of males, he could see a table set up as they gambled each other. More than twice Yugi had noticed an even larger group that was creating a lot of noise, and Yugi was absolutely certain that he noticed two people wrestling on the ground. When Yugi had pointed one of those groups out to Bakura, the thief had merely scoffed and muttered: "Brutes." Yugi did not think that the white-haired teen had been thinking like Yugi then. Knowing Bakura, the white-haired thief thought that the only real way to fight was using bladed weapons that could be hidden underneath one's clothes.

Finally Yugi and Bakura got through the maze of tents, walking up to a large pond. It seemed that the camp was planned to be help up here for a longer time; that was what Yugi gathered from the anxious, clearly bored atmosphere in the camp. The tents did not really reach the oasis itself, but there were a couple of tents there, one of them rising a lot higher than the rest, even though they all looked to belong to some people who mere more than ordinary troopers. Yugi guessed that the largest tent must have belonged to the general or whatever who was in charge of the soldiers. The other tents then belonged to the general's lieutenants or something like that.

Now that they had almost reached the point of no return Yugi realized just what he was planning to do for his people, family and revenge. The full comprehension of his current situation brought a massive wave of uncertainty to Yugi's heart as the boy wondered if he could really go through with this.

"Bakura…" Yugi spoke timidly, gaining the thief's attention immediately. "Do you think it will all be okay?"

"It depends on what you mean by 'all'", Bakura stated. "If it means with signing up in the army, then yea I think you will be able to pull through in the end. It's going to take a lot of work with your wimpy stature, though."

"And what would the other option for 'all' be?" Yugi questioned. "This entire mission? Do you think I stand a chance at succeeding?"

"Really can't say", Bakura replied with a grumble. "I mean, there's freaking war brewing and even if one person could make a difference, that person would have to be pretty extraordinary." The white-haired thief looked Yugi straight in the eye with his crimson-tinted ones. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

With a nod Yugi spoke out softly: "I think I do. You're trying to tell me that I can't expect to make a difference without working for it."

"Yeah, sure", Bakura said as he turned to look at the large tent before them. "I you want to put it like that." The taller teen glanced at Yugi once more. "Are we going to do thins then or will we simply turn around on our heels and head back home?"

"We came this far, didn't we?" Yugi shot back, trying to sound a lot more confident than he felt. "I say we go for it."

"Just remember that after this there will be no more chances to run back home to mommy", Bakura said and started walking towards the tent.

"I know that!" Yugi shouted out after the white-haired youth before rushing off after the other. Bakura chuckled briefly before starting to speak: "Personally, I don't think this will be an all bad experience." He turned his face to Yugi again. "As long as you brace yourself for setbacks and always remember that Egyptians are stupid and smell bad."

Yugi did not remember Atemu, or anyone else in the palace to be like that and so he questioned: "How do you know that?"

"Are you questioning me?" came the dangerously low response and Yugi rushed to say: "No, or course not!"

Bakura smirked in a very satisfied manner as he spoke: "Good." The thief then rubbed his hands together gleefully. "As soon as we have gotten this over with we will go make you some new friends."

"Umm…" Yugi started. "Why?"

"So that you'll fit in", came the deadpan response, to which Yugi mumbled: "But they're all so… I don't know what to call them."

"They're Egyptians, that covers everything", Bakura said in a dismissive manner while he waved his hand slightly. Yugi was still doubtful but did not voice any of his thoughts. He would not have gotten a chance to do so, either, when a completely white-clad form was suddenly approaching them.

When the person got closer Yugi wondered what a woman was doing in a military camp. But that was what the prince thought before the stranger had reached them and spoke from behind a scarf that covered their face: "Are you here to sign up?"

The stranger had a clearly male voice even though his voice was soft. There was no way he could have been a soldier so Yugi guessed him to be either a summoner or a healer. The white-clad male directed his gaze at Bakura specifically as he continued: "I think I would remember if I had seen someone with white hair before."

"We're new", Bakura confirmed to the thickly clothed male. "Do you know where we are supposed to sign up and who we are supposed to report to?"

"Certainly", the male said in a friendly manner. "I'll have to run a quick check-up on you in case of some curses that might have been placed on you, or some masking spells." The male, now confirmed to be a healer, lowered his gaze in embarrassment. "There have been a couple of attempts of spies trying to infiltrate training camps all over the kingdom. One can never be too careful."

"That's understandable", Yugi spoke to the healer. "No worries, we won't be offended." Yugi decided that it was probably speak in Bakura's place as well, since who knew what the thief would say. Though, Yugi was not worried over his disguise. Would the healer detect it?

"I will lead you two to my tent, where you can wait while I get one of the officials in change", the healer explained as he turned around and started walking towards the small cluster of tents. Yugi and Bakura followed after him and after entering one of the smaller tents, the one closest to the actual camp, the two sat down on the rugs placed on the ground.

"I'll be back in a short moment", the healer said cheerfully before leaving the tent. Yugi immediately turned to Bakura and started to speak: "If he's going to check us for charms, he is certain to notice my camouflage. What can I do?"

"I'm not entirely sure he will notice a thing", Bakura spoke, surprisingly confident. "The magic of Ateru is different from the kind Egyptians use by many parts, not to mention Sugoroku is a very powerful sorcerer. I think there is a very strong possibility that he won't notice a thing."

Even though Yugi was not entirely convinced, he felt reassured somewhat and managed to stay calm even when the healer came back with a tall young man entering right after him.

The newcomer had piercing deep blue eyes and his tall and lean body held hidden strength in it that not many would have noticed. Yugi noticed this from the way Bakura tensed slightly beside him, like the white-haired teen was faced with possible danger.

After a short moment, the time it took for the new man to enter completely, Yugi recognized the person. It was Atemu's cousin, Seto, that had just entered the tent. Seto still had his brown hair modelled in the same fashion it had been all those years ago but the teen was now carrying symbols of power on his person, making Yugi realize that Seto had risen pretty high up in the ranks of priests during the two years Yugi had not seen the brunet or Atemu.

"Alright then, let's get this over with fast", Seto snapped coldly. "I'm rather busy so just state your names and the name of your home village quickly so that you can join the rest of your kind."

Not really liking the way Seto spoke Yugi's annoyance almost covered the horror he felt when he realized that he had not thought about either of those two things. And it really was almost. In the end the horror was the stronger feeling and Yugi felt panic course through his stomach.

"We're from a small village up in the mountains", Bakura spoke loudly and obnoxiously, the rude manner directing everyone's attention to him instead of the rapidly paling Yugi. "Its name is Akhom Anemro. It's the last town before the wastelands that spread out on the other side of the great river."

"Yes, yes, I know that place", Seto snapped impatiently. "No need to tell its exact location, moron." The brunet made a few marks into the scroll of papyrus he had been carrying with him. "And then your names."

"I'm Akefia and he's Rasui", Bakura said and pointed at Yugi with his thumb at the last part. Yugi had managed to calm down by then and therefore did not look suspicious when Seto's eyes glanced at him briefly before the brunet scribbled something down again.

Thinking about the name Bakura had given him, Yugi tried to remember what the word stood for. Then he remembered, and noticed it to be a fitting name. Rasui was 'dream' in Egyptian and that was exactly what their kind was called in the outside world.

"Alright then", Seto grumbled before turning to the healer standing a couple of steps away. "So, are they clean, Ryou?"

Yugi wondered how the healer, Ryou, had managed to check them from his position standing next to the priest but he did actually nod and say: "They're clean."

"That's that then", Seto spoke out before turning around to leave. "The two are free to join the rest of the lot. Hand them over to Sebi. He can show them the ropes." And with that the priest marched out of the tent.

"I apologise", Ryou mumbled in an embarrassed manner. "Priest Seto is like that always. You'd better get used to it, though, since he rarely acts any nicer towards anyone." That said the healer moved his hand towards the entrance of the tent. "Shall we go then?"

Both Bakura and Yugi got up without any complaints or further prompting and followed Ryou out of the tent and back into the forest of white tents. Soon enough the trio came across a wide clearing among the tents and there was a gamble going on in full spin.

"Sebi?" Ryou questioned as he neared the group. One of the men playing with the dice immediately looked up at the call and Ryou spoke: "We got two more rookies. If you'd get them equipped it would be most appreciated."

"Sure thing, Ryou", the man spoke in a deep voice and stood up. Yugi had to gasp when he saw how tall this Sebi was. The black-haired male was a real giant of a man and he was not only tall but well-muscled as well. Yugi could honestly say that he had never seen a bigger man before during his life.

Sebi had then reached Bakura and Yugi and the shorter of the two felt his stomach twist violently with fear, even though Sebi sounded nice enough as he spoke: "Let's get going then. We will have tents up for you two in no time."

Neither Bakura nor Yugi argued and it was not only because they did not have any complaints. They were simply too terrified to speak, even if Bakura would deny any fear later on.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Shadow Prince

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 8**

**Shadow Prince**

A couple of hours later Yugi and Bakura were looking around the camp again. They had left their possessions in their tents that had been placed side by side next to the other newer tents. Yugi still wanted to find out as much as he could about the people living in the encampment and had been relieved to notice that the ones who knew how to fight were actually lesser in numbers than those who did not. Bakura had chuckled at this and wondered out loud if he could manage to beat everyone up before they learned how to defend themselves. Yugi had chosen not to comment.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted out and both Bakura and Yugi whirled around to see who had spoken to them. It was a rather nasty looking man that seemed to be quite the few years older than Yugi and Bakura. He was smirking widely at the two, with two large males flanking his sides.

"Are you two the new guys?" the man questioned. Yugi immediately knew that the trio was going to cause trouble and grew worried. Bakura had definitely come to the same conclusion that Yugi had, since the white-haired teen became excited all of a sudden as he confessed with a wide grin: "We sure are."

"Okay then", the man spoke again. "The name is Panahasi and these are my comrades Muntu and Kufu. We call the shots around here and we will show it to you two as well." Panahasi chuckled in wicked manner as Muntu and Kufu cracked their knuckles. "It's nothing personal. We do this to all the new guys."

"Bring it on, then", Bakura growled low in his throat. "I can take on the entire lot of you."

"A confident one, eh?" Panahasi spoke in an amused manner. "Well, we'll put you in your place soon enough. Get him!" At that the two cronies rushed Bakura but the white-haired thief did not seem fazed and he stepped in front of Yugi and called over his shoulder: "Stay out of the way. I can't worry about you and fight these thugs off at the same time."

Yugi nodded before realizing that Bakura could not see it and then said firmly: "Right", and backed away a great deal, leaving Bakura to take care of the two hulking males. And, judging from the look on the thief's face, the albino was going to enjoy doing it a great deal.

It was with a feeling that was a mix between horror and awe that Yugi watched how Bakura exchanged blows with the two thugs. The white-haired teen was doing more than a decent job of defending himself with his agility, since the two men had not been expecting a skilled opponent. But, after the fight had gone on for a couple of minutes, Panahasi decided to join in and Yugi was not sure if Bakura could handle all three of them at once.

"Watch out!" Yugi called to Bakura. "The third one is coming at you!"

Bakura actually looked surprised when Yugi yelled that but the look was wiped away the instant Panahasi slammed a fist into the thief's cheek. Apparently Bakura had judged Panahasi's character to be the kind that only stands by and watches as his cronies handle the fighting. Now it became clear that Panahasi could actually fight pretty well, better than the other two, if the situation called for it.

A couple of moments later Bakura crashed down onto the ground and before he could get up again Kufu kicked him in the side and sent the white-haired teen rolling across the sand.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled at the big thugs. "You're not fighting fair!"

There was a roaring laugh from Panahasi before the man turned to Yugi and asked viciously: "Would you like to join in on the fun then?"

"Damn it, Panahasi", a voice growled from right behind Yugi. "Can you get any lower? And be honest with me."

Quickly turning his head around Yugi saw a teen standing behind him with a look on his face that was pure murder. He had a hair colour that stuck out from all the other people Yugi had seen in the camp: a dark blond. The newcomer's deep brown eyes were narrowed angrily as he glared at Panahasi and spoke in a tone of voice that calmed Yugi down for some reason: "Would you like to try your luck in a fair fight? I highly doubt it but I will even the odds out anyway." And with that the blond male jumped right at Panahasi and punched the larger man into the chin, sending Panahasi's head tilting backwards from the impact. The taller male actually stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The blond then turned to Kufu and Muntu and snarled: "You two want some too?"

The two cronies immediately attempted to attack the teen but despite his smaller size the newcomer was clearly stronger and he knocked his opponents further back with each blow, getting groans of pain from the two before they fell into a heap on the ground.

"Seriously", the blond grumbled as he walked to Bakura's prone form. "I think those three would have learned by now…" He stopped next to the albino and spoke: "Hey, you still alive?"

"I'm fine", Bakura grumbled as he rose back to his feet. His cheek had a darkening bruise on it but Yugi guessed that the thief's pride was hurt more than his body. "They caught me off guard; I would have beaten the lot of them otherwise."

"I don't doubt that", the blond said with a slight grin. "But with the circumstances as they were, you could have gotten seriously hurt."

Bakura opened his mouth, probably to launch a retort of some sort, but was cut off when he suddenly shoved the blond to the side, right when Panahasi punched into the spot where the blond's head had been a moment ago.

"That's it", the blond growled as he bared his teeth at the older man. "This time I'm breaking your legs. That I swear!" The blond attacked Panahasi viciously, punching and kicking at the larger body. Panahasi grabbed the blond and lifted the other into the air, planning on throwing the smaller male away, but the blond just continued to kick at Panahasi when his arms were captured.

A sickening crunch echoed among the raged screams of the two fighters, the sound caused by the blond crushing Panahasi's nose with his foot. Panahasi screamed, dropping the blond back on his feet, and was just about to launch another attack when a voice bellowed loudly: _"What the hell is going on here?"_

1.

Atemu was usually extremely bored whenever Seto gave him reports of the new soldiers that had signed in, which had been rather often during the last few days. But this time he actually got some interesting news when Ryou also reported.

"The other one of those two, the one named Rasui, has a strange aura", Ryou spoke out. "It's not actually dark and I don't feel anything wrong with it, but he feels like he has someone or something guarding over him. And whatever it is, it is very powerful."

"Do you think it's a threat?" Atemu questioned, actually hoping for a chance to chase a lackey of darkness away from the camp and be heroic. His hopes were crushed, however, when Ryou shook his head and replied: "It's not a threatening presence, simply a strong one. He could be a summoner with a dormant ability. He certainly feels like one."

"Hmm", Atemu hummed thoughtfully. "Do you think that ability could be harnessed, trained?"

"I'm not sure", Ryou answered. "As I said, it feels like it's dormant. The feeling I got from it was so passing that I'm not sure Rasui is even aware of it himself. There is very little possibility of him learning to call the creature forth. If it even is a summon creature." That last bit was added as an afterthought.

"Even so", Atemu spoke as he got up from his seat, "I would like to meet this Rasui myself and check him out."

"You just want out of this tent", Seto commented with a smirk and Atemu was about to snap at the brunet when he heard someone moving outside the tent. He looked to the entrance and a moment later Odji walked inside in all of his arrogant glory.

"What do you want, Odji?" Atemu spoke in an unfriendly tone of voice but the raven-haired teen did not seem to notice the hostility as he replied cheerfully: "Oh, I was so bored that I decided that I should come out and try to find myself some entertainment. How does checking the troops sound to you, prince?"

"Fine", Atemu growled out as he started walking towards his rival. "I was planning on going into the camp anyways so might as well do something productive." No way was he going to tell Odji about the summoner. The wily teen would just try to take advantage of the boy.

"Wonderful", Odji said in a pleased manner. "I can make an evaluation on the starting points and what I think will be a suitable amount of experience that your platoon needs before combat."

Even though Atemu knew that Odji was going to make the starting point sound terrible and make the goal something that was pretty much unreachable, Atemu was willing to play Odji's little game. Then it would be all the sweeter to see the look on Odji's face when Atemu finally marched into war to take out the man who had ruined his chance at love and happiness.

The two walked through the rows of tents with Seto dutifully following right behind Atemu. It would be important to make this look as official as possible so that Odji would not suspect Atemu's plan of having a private discussion with this mysterious Rasui.

They did not have time to walk far when the sound of screaming reached their ears. Atemu immediately recognized the tone as that of pure hatred and took off in that direction with both Seto and Odji hot on his heels. Seto stayed silent but Odji cheered in a manner that did not suit the situation at all: "Oh, a fight! What joy!"

Yeah, it probably was a joy for Odji, Atemu realized as he rounded a corner to see two young men struggling, the other's feet dangling in the air and kicking fiercely as the taller one held him up by his arms. The two were giving each other glowers of unadulterated disgust as the smaller one of the two lifted his right foot and brought it down with violent force, breaking his opponent's nose according to the crunch that was heard.

Atemu barely had enough time to think: 'This is bad', when Seto came up next to him and yelled with all the might his strong voice could muster: _"What the hell is going on here?"_

That caused everything to freeze. Both fighters turned around to blink at the new arrivals while the other two, one with a bruised cheek and the other with wide eyes, simply stared without any reaction, too startled for one apparently.

Deciding that now was his turn Atemu started to speak: "Just what is the meaning of this pointless squabble?"

"This bastard here was trying to attack the two new guys with his cronies", the blond boy, one of those who had been fighting, spoke out firmly. He pointed at the taller male with his thumb as he spoke this and Atemu was surprised to notice that he was not even breathing heavily even though there were some nasty bruises on his arms.

"I should have know it would be you, Jono", Seto snarled from beside Atemu, who looked at his cousin curiously. How was his cousin acquainted with this young boy?

"Well, I couldn't just stand by and watch when that jackass uses dirty tactics to beat up other people who have done nothing wrong", Jono argued as he glared at Seto. "And what do you mean that you should have known? I only fought with the guy once before and that was when he assaulted me."

"You're violent in nature, Jono", Seto snapped with his voice full of malice. "You enjoy getting to spill some blood."

"You know nothing about be, you ass!" Jono snapped and Seto's face reddened in pure rage as the priest yelled: "I should have you whipped you worthless filth!"

"Yea, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Jono growled. "You freaking sadist. You would probably even prefer to be the one waving the whip!"

"That's it!" Seto snarled, finally losing what had remained of his composure. "I'll have your head!"

"That'll be enough", Atemu spoke, but using a strong enough voice to get through to the two arguing, however. "How about we ask the witnesses what happened?" Atemu then turned to the two that were standing separately from the two fighters. "Would you care to tell me what took place here a few moments ago?"

"Of course", the shorter one of the two hurried to say as he bowed down deeply to Atemu. "Me and…Akefia were walking around getting to know the place. We're new." The boy blushed, clearly feeling rather shy in Atemu's presence. "Uh, then Panahasi appeared with his two friends and said that he would show us our place and that it was the way he greeted everyone who was new." The boy glanced to the white-haired youth standing next to him. "First Akefia fought against the other two but then Panahasi joined in and he was overpowered. That was when…" The boy frowned. "…Jono joined into the fray. He managed to beat them all and was just asking us if we were all right when Panahasi tried to attack him again. The two started fighting again and that's when you arrived." The boy bowed again. "And that's what happened, my prince."

"I see", Atemu said with a kind smile to the shy boy. He then turned to face Jono and Panahasi. "Jono, the way it seems to me, you showed righteousness here today and should not be punished for that." The prince shot a pointed look at Seto, who was again red in anger, before turned to Panahasi specifically. "You, however, Panahasi, shall receive the judgement of shadows. If there is a sliver of honour in you, you will be able to join the others again after you have gone through your punishment. Your comrades will receive the same judgement." With that Atemu allowed the shadows dwelling inside him grasp a hold of Panahasi and his friends, who were just coming back to consciousness. Atemu had inherited his shadow magic from his father but was nowhere as powerful as the pharaoh. This was mostly because Atemu did not possess a Sennen Item that would make calling the shadows easier for him.

The three thugs were now in the hold of the shadow tendrils and were staring forward with vacant expressions. That way he made the weak minded follow him to where he would leave them to feel the wrath of the shadows without any resistance, since none of them was aware enough to resist.

When Atemu started leading the three troublemakers into a more secluded place he finally realized with some regret that he was not going to get a chance to talk to Rasui that day. But there was no reason to worry really; there was always tomorrow.

After the three ruffians had been left in the isolated tent that had been put up for just such an occasion the prince was faced with Odji. For once the pompous teen was not grinning widely and actually looked a bit unsure.

"What is it?" Atemu questioned in a taunting manner. "Do you fear for your mortal soul?"

"If I get on your nerves will you do to me what you did to them?" Odji questioned in a suspicious manner. Atemu released a laugh before saying: "You been getting on my nerves for years, Odji, and I haven't done anything to you yet, have I?"

An embarrassed flush came to Odji's cheeks when he realized the truth in those words. His expression was very close to pouting as he spoke: "That was a pretty effective way to deal with that situation. You would make a good leader."

"My, Odji, what a nice thing for you to say", Atemu spoke in an exaggerated amazed tone. "Are you growing soft on me?" When the raven-haired teen blushed even darker Atemu decided to give the other a break and spoke as sincerely as he could to the teen in question: "Thanks."

"Well, whether you make a good general or not still remains to be seen", Odji then sneered in an effort to save face. The raven-haired teen smirked as he spoke: "Tomorrow we're going to start going through drills, right? Wait for my evaluation of your troops before you go calling me soft." With that Odji turned to leave. "See you", the noble spoke before walking off.

Releasing a soft sigh Atemu wondered if it was possible for Odji to ever change and came to the conclusion that it was highly unlikely.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: This chapter is dedicated to dragonlady222, who spotted trouble a mile away, as well as ZombieBlinky, who noticed the absence of a vital character.

I have also decided to grant SilverDragon-Purity with a one shot request, since she was the only one to guess right now only one, but both of my riddles. So, if you're reading this note, Silver, and you can think of a one shot for me to write for you, then contact me. A private message should do fine. Thank you.


	9. First Friends

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 9**

**First Friends**

When Atemu left, Yugi gazed after the prince for a few moments in sadness and longing, before he finally regained his sense of self and turned to look at Bakura, who refused to clutch at his injured cheek even though he probably wanted to, and also Jono, who was rubbing his left arm with an annoyed expression on his face.

True to his polite nature Yugi made his way to the blond and spoke: "Thank you very much for your help."

"Ah", the taller boy uttered as he looked to the side in an embarrassed manner. Soon enough he met Yugi's gaze, however, and replied: "Don't mention it."

"We should get the both of you to the healer", Yugi said, shooting a glance at Bakura as well, whose head snapped up with a look of outrage on his face as both the white-haired teen and Jono exclaimed indignantly: "I'm fine!"

Releasing a soft laugh Yugi turned back to the blond and said: "I'm Rasui and my companion is called Akefia."

"The name's Jono", the blond replied with a friendly grin. "I take it no harm came to you, Rasui?"

"No", Yugi assured the taller boy. He then grasped the other's arm gently, being careful to avoid gripping his bruises. "Come on now, I won't hear another argument from either of you. We're going to have Ryou take a look at you two and do something about those bruises."

"Alright, alright", Jono spoke in an amused manner as he allowed Yugi to lead him over to Bakura, where the short boy grasped the white-haired thief's arm with his other hand and started dragging the surprisingly unresisting albino along.

When the group arrived at Ryou's tent the healer was not present. The three did not have to wait for long, though, since soon after their arrival Ryou appeared into the tent. The healer did not look too surprised to see them there and spoke: "I figured that the other party in the fight would appear here soon." The healer immediately focused his attention on Yugi as he went over to the shortest boy and questioned: "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine", Yugi said with an embarrassed laugh. "Akefia and Jono kept me safe."

Believing Yugi's words Ryou turned to the two bruised teens and looked them over, finally speaking out: "Do you have any other injuries in addition to the visible bruises? Does it hurt underneath the skin?"

Both teens insisted that there were no other injuries and Ryou nodded his head before starting to remove the scarves he had wrapped around his head. Yugi immediately understood why the healer did that when the pale skin that would easily burn in the hot sun was revealed for him to see. The healer's hair was the real surprise, however; Ryou's hair was long and pure white and it had been braided so that it could be moved in to and out of his robes easily, as the healer did just then as he pulled the long braid out of the confinements of his clothes and allowed it to drop against his back. Then Ryou turned back to the three of them.

"I'll go get some salve that will fix you two up right away", the healer spoke before scurrying off to the bags at the back of the tent.

1.

"I take it you have those three ruffians restrained now?" Seto questioned when Atemu marched into his tent. The prince only nodded at his cousin, knowing that the brunet had something to say to him. Seto usually did not seek Atemu out for his company when he probably had paperwork to attend to. It was obvious that Seto had something to tell him.

"How did you like Rasui?" Seto questioned and Atemu instantly glared at the brunet as he snapped: "I didn't meet him. I had to take care of those thugs and I only just now got back from the tent I left them in."

Seto was smiling in that typical know-it-all manner of his but it seemed that brunet was not in the mood to flaunt him knowing something that Atemu did not, since he spoke rather soon after Atemu's retort: "Rasui was that timid, black-haired youth that we ran into when you were putting those thugs in their place."

Atemu thought back to the regular looking boy with turquoise eyes that reminded Atemu of someone without being familiar at all. He was rather surprised to hear that the boy in question was the one Ryou had spoken about in such a worried manner.

"No way", Atemu spoke out, effectively voicing his thoughts. "I can't believe he would be a summoner. He certainly doesn't look like one."

"Yes…" Seto commented, frowning as he did so. "It's the perfect disguise if you ask me."

Lifting an eyebrow at the odd comment Atemu questioned: "How so?"

"Well, he looks absolutely normal, that's how", Seto replied simply. Atemu only laughed at his cousin, getting a heated glare from the blue eyes. The prince was rather used to those looks by now, however, and paid the sight of hostility no mind as he spoke out: "You think everyone is suspicious despite what they look like."

"That is because everyone and their family tree is out to get you", Seto snapped. Atemu only smiled in amusement. Seto was always like this: paranoid to a fault. In an effort to at least weaken his cousin's suspicion of Rasui Atemu pointed out: "Ryou already checked him and he did not sense any disguises on him, right?"

"That may be so but there are limitations to our senses", Seto replied as he shook his head in displeasure at the thought. "We aren't aware of the whole world, which is why we must perfect all of our senses and not just the spiritual ones."

"I'll keep that in mind", Atemu commented with distaste and crossed his arms. "I need to work out a brief course to test the troops' strength and skill tomorrow. So, unless you have something important to discuss with me, I'd prefer to be left alone."

"Fine", Seto grumbled as he got up from his seat. He started to walk past Atemu but stopped briefly beside the prince to speak: "Good luck with your work, cousin", before walking out of the tent.

Used to the brunet's seemingly random behaviour after growing up with him, Atemu made his way to the desk positioned against one of the 'walls' of the tent. There the prince pulled up a clear parchment and started planning. He would show Odji how good he truly was at leading.

2.

"Thanks a lot for helping us out, Jono", Yugi said once again while the two of them waited for Ryou to finish with fixing Bakura up. The short boy did not know what reason Jono had for waiting around and Yugi wondered if this meant that the blond would not mind if Yugi attempted to befriend him.

The grin on Jono's face seemed to be stuck as the blond chuckled before speaking out: "You already thanked me, Rasui. But, you're welcome." The tall teen reached out and ruffled Yugi's hair a bit. "There's no need to shower me with hero worship. You heard what that pompous priest said; I'm just trouble."

"Well, I think he was wrong", Yugi said with the slightest hint of a pout. "You're a kind person."

A bright laugh came from Jono then, followed by the blond claiming: "You're a real sap, Rasui, but I think I live you anyway."

The blond's forward manner had Yugi off-balance; the young prince had not encountered another like Jono before. But, Yugi did not really mind the boy's persona; the other's attitude just was unexpected. Also, it seemed that Yugi was capable of making new friends like Bakura had ordered him to do.

"Okay", Ryou spoke out then. "You're all set now."

A mumble followed from Bakura then and Yugi guessed it to be a thank you of sorts when Ryou released a short laugh and replied: "You're welcome." And with that the taller of the two albinos was by Yugi's side, leading the way out of the tent. When Yugi and Jono moved to follow him they heard Ryou's voice call after them: "Just try to make it more than a single day before you stop by to get treated again, Jono. I'm not very keen on the thought of having you become my most frequent patient."

"I'll try. That's all I can promise", Jono called back, laughter evident in his voice. The blond was bound to get into loads of more trouble with an attitude like that and Yugi could not help but worry over the blond that may have or may not have become his first friend in this new place far away from home.

3.

After departing ways with Jono, Yugi and Bakura made their way to their tents. Slipping the cloth open, Yugi turned to give Bakura a smile as he spoke: "Good night, Bakura."

"Whatever", the white-haired thief mumbled back before disappearing inside his tent. Yugi gave a slow shake of his head at the other's antics before slipping into his own tent and making his way to the bedspread. He really hoped that he would fall asleep quickly, since he was planning on trying out his new ability to dream walk. There was someone he wished to visit.

Laying down on the blanket, Yugi closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to even out his breathing. Then he let go of all the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind during the day and allowed the renewed image of crimson eyes to pull him into the land of dreams.

It took Yugi a moment to realize that he had actually fallen asleep, but that he was not dreaming. He suddenly found himself standing in a hall, one that was very similar to the one in the palace he called home. In front of him rose a familiar pair of heavy doors that should have led outside. Somehow Yugi doubted that he would find his home city behind those doors, however.

Glancing around, Yugi noticed that instead of hallways, the large hall was surrounded by what seemed like bedroom doors. For some reason Yugi immediately knew that these doors would each lead to a different subconscious and that they all belonged to people he had been in contact with earlier that day. He made his way to the nearest door, the one that was positioned immediately right of the large pair doors.

Pressing a hand against the wooden surface, Yugi tried to steel his senses into recognizing the mind he was in contact with. He was unsuccessful, most likely because this was his first attempt, and he decided to try an easier approach and to simply pull the door open and have a peek inside. Grabbing the handle, Yugi pulled a couple of times before he was certain that the door was locked. Not sure what that meant, he made his way to the next door.

The new door slipped open without much effort and as Yugi pulled the door almost completely open, he noticed that the room was completely empty. The only logical explanation Yugi could come up with was that the person was still awake, and so he closed the door again and moved to the next one, which also proved to be easy to open.

This time around Yugi was faced with a room full of different items. All the walls and the floor were clothed in beautiful rugs and ornamental items made of valuable metals and gemstones. In the middle of the room rested a pile of plush pillows, presumably meant to be a bed, and in the middle of those pillows rested the familiar form of the prince of Egypt.

"Atemu!" Yugi gasped out, slipping into the room. He had found the person he was looking for and he quickly hurried over to the other teen to glance down at opening crimson eyes that immediately widened upon seeing him.

"Y-Yugi?" Atemu gasped out and immediately sat up straight. "You're alive?"

Yugi realized that his soul must have still held his real from if Atemu was able to recognize him, and he smiled at the prince as he spoke: "I'm alive, Atemu, and I'm right here." He reached out a hand and it was immediately grasped between Atemu's own.

"Oh Yugi, I thought that you were dead for sure. I was certain that the only solace I could grasp was that brought by revenge on the one who took you from me", Atemu spoke passionately, holding on to Yugi's hand like it was the greatest treasure in the world, which really touched Yugi. He had not realized that the Egyptian cared about him so much, not with all the times Atemu had insistently pushed him aside during their courting process. All this time Yugi had thought that his feelings for Atemu had been unrequited and now in the light of this new revelation he could not stop smiling.

"I am very much alive, Atemu, and I will do everything I can to get to you", Yugi assured the other, bringing his free hand to grasp the one holding onto his other one. "We will be together again."

"Don't worry, Yugi", Atemu spoke gently. "I will take care of everything. You just wait for me to come rescue you."

Those words had Yugi staring in indignant shock for a moment. Finally, the prince managed to utter out: "Excuse me?" Had Atemu just told him to _wait_ and let the Egyptian save him like a defenceless princess?

"Of course I will come to your rescue", Atemu spoke in genuine tenderness, clearly misunderstanding the reason for Yugi's shock. "I would not let a bunch of ordinary soldiers do my job of rescuing my fiancée."

"But Atemu", Yugi tried desperately to argue. "I can save myself. We can save Egypt together!"

"I could not endanger you, my dear", Atemu said with a sweet smile that did nothing to ease Yugi's growing anger. "Just leave everything to me. I will save you from whoever has imprisoned you." The hand holding Yugi's own squeezed tighter. "And I will _destroy _anyone who stands in my way."

Yugi was almost certain that he had seen Atemu's eyes glow red at that last part. And because of how shocking such an experience was, Yugi completely forgot to argue against Atemu's insistence on coming to rescue him. He was already halfway rescued without the pompous prince's help! And by the time Yugi's mind caught on to the situation and his temper flared, his grip on the connection slackened and he woke up back in his tent.

"Aargh!" Yugi groaned as he sat up and grabbed on to his hair in aggravation. "That, that…_damned _wanna-be hero!" A sigh escaped from Yugi and boy fell back on top of his bedding, his anger passing with that much-needed release. "I'll show him. I'll save both myself _and_ Egypt. I'll show him what I'm capable of, and he will love me for it. I'm not helpless."

4.

Atemu opened his eyes blearily, peering into the darkness of his tent. He had dreamed of something… The dream was fading away already and he could not remember everything that had happened, but he did remember one thing; Yugi had been in it. Atemu had had many dreams of Yugi in the past, right after the boy's disappearance, but they had stopped some time ago. The dreams had stopped eight moons previously, actually, after Atemu had been tormented by visions of his beloved for four months straight. Once the dreams had stopped Atemu had thought that he would not start having them again.

Maybe the return of his dreams was a sign, the prince mused as he stared at the interior of the roof of the tent. Maybe it was a sign of Yugi still being alive. If that was the case, then Atemu would rescue him. That would be his oath from then on; he would either rescue Yugi or find the proof of his death, and may the gods have mercy on any person who attempted to get in his way.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: Someone mentioned wanting to see Yugi and Atemu butting heads over Atemu being such an ass even when he doesn't intend to be one. Here we have a little bit of that and there will probably be more in the future.

Also, I apologise for leaving this story gathering dust. I've been extremely busy with exams for the last month or so and have been unable to focus on being creative. But now Christmas break is here and I'm hoping to catch up with my writing.


	10. You Stand Out From The Rest

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 10**

**You Stand Out From The Rest**

Perhaps it was the uneasiness brought on by new surroundings, or maybe it was because he had not gotten to tuck his brother in for the night. It was probably a little bit of both, Seto mused as he lay awake in his tent trying to fall asleep. The brunet knew that he had a bad habit of relying on routines and sticking to certain, unchanging schedules until they became a part of him. And because of that he now found himself unable to relax as his subconscious nagged at him to do something he had supposedly forgotten.

With a heavy, extremely annoyed sigh Seto dragged himself out of bed and grabbed a cloak to put on before he stormed out of his tent and into the chilly night air. There was a startled jump from one of the guards watching over his tent but Seto did not spare him a single glance as he waved the hand to order the two to stay behind before marching off.

The only senior soldiers in the camp were the guards the pharaoh had sent to accompany the boys. Seto did not really pay attention to them as long as they did their jobs well, which was probably a relief to them, considering how frightened everyone seemed to be of the young priest.

With the exception of the royal family and his younger brother, Seto was feared by all. Even the older nobles in the court clearly turned uneasy whenever the brunet entered a room at the same time with them. It was disgusting and Seto did not think there was anything he despised more than cowardice, though incompetence was a close second.

Briefly wondering if there was a possibility of taking a decent bath so far away from civilization, Seto made his way through the small gathering of trees that surrounded the lake that was the centre of the oasis. The oasis was a reasonably large one and a tall and long line of mountains rose on the side, shading the encampment somewhat during daytime. From those cliffs came a waterfall that kept the lake in the oasis full of fresh water.

It turned out that Seto was not the only one still awake. There were two forms standing in front of Ryou's tent, the both of them easily recognizable in the light the moon granted. Ryou was standing right in front of the tent entrance, his white scarf for once away from his face. The other form that stood facing Ryou had rare, golden-tinted hair that Seto could recognize without a mistake.

"You'll need only two then?" Jono's voice questioned from Ryou, who nodded his head before hurriedly speaking: "If you could get those two pots filled with water, I should be able to get those three cleaned up."

"Alright then", Jono spoke before hoisting the two pots up, one underneath each arm. Then the blond turned around towards the direction of the oasis, the direction where Seto stood.

Ryou had already disappeared inside his tent when Jono came out of his frozen stupor caused by Seto's unexpected appearance. Brown eyes were open in shock and as the blond's mouth opened to ask questions Seto did not wish to answer, the priest cut the other off by speaking out: "Now why would someone like you offer to help with chores like this?" Seto knew Ryou; the healer would never dare to use his rank to order someone to help him with any task and even requesting help did not come easy to the shy boy. It was more than likely that it had been Jono to suggest this.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Jono questioned in a snappy tone, to which Seto rolled his eyes before replying: "Please. Don't think yourself so important. I merely overheard you." The brunet smirked. "It's not very hard to, considering the volume that comes out of that big mouth of yours."

A huff came from Jono, followed by the blond growling out: "You're such a jerk."

"Well, I don't exactly have a habit of aiming to please", Seto pointed out in a smug manner. Jono snorted at the words and then spoke in a sarcastic tone: "I never would have guessed." A sigh came from the shorter male as the other seemed to calm down before he spoke: "And to answer your question, Ryou has batched me up twice after a fight now." The blond shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I'm grateful."

Seto still remembered the first of the two fights Jono had gotten himself into in the camp. It had actually taken place three days previously, when the blond had first signed up for the battalion. Jono had then been on Panahasi's list of people to put in their places. It had been a one-on-one match from which both had emerged with various bruises and injuries. Seto had been the only one present at the time to break them off, which was the only reason Panahasi had escaped the judgement of shadows then. Seto had, naturally, taken his frustration over the matter out on Jono, since the blond should have known better than to allow a character like Panahasi lure him into a private corner of the camp for their match. If Seto had not been doing rounds at the time, the smaller male could have ended up seriously hurt. Such unconsidered actions were a sign of incompetence, something Seto could not forgive.

"And…" Jono spoke out once more, brining Seto out of his musings. The blond looked awfully serious at that moment, as he continued: "It was obvious to me that no one else was going to offer to help the kid." With that Jono started to walk past Seto, his steps directing him towards the oasis. Knowing that it was too soon to return to his tent to sleep, Seto followed after the boy. He still was not quite tired enough for sleep, and perhaps Jono could tell him something useful about his new friend Rasui.

"What is it now?" Jono asked in an exasperated manner when Seto fell into step beside him. The blond obviously did not appreciate the company as he huffed rudely: "Is there still something bothering you?"

"Those two newcomers…" Seto started, trying to keep his tone nonchalant. "Have you talked to them much?" Seto really wondered if he had approached the subject in the right manner. Jono would not reveal any information to him if the other found out that the brunet was actually interested in the two new arrivals.

"Not all that much", Jono replied easily. The blond's hostility seemed to fade into a more pleasant tone at the neutral topic. "Rasui seems like a nice kid. I'm not sure if the army is really the place for him. That Akefia guy, however, seems a bit…odd." The blond shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he's a bad guy, but I wouldn't want to make him angry."

From the way the blond spoke, Seto determined that the two had not acted exceptionally suspiciously yet. Still, time was going to pass and the brunet was certain that one of the two was going to slip before he did. After all, Jono had said that Rasui did not seem to be fit for being in the army. They would see the small male's true colours when the real work began.

By then the two had arrived at the oasis and Jono placed the pots he had been carrying onto the sand, taking only one of them and dunking it into the lake. While the blond kneeled in the sand and did his chore silently, Seto got the perfect chance to observe the other male. The moon shone down upon the pair, dying Jono's dark blond hair into an almost silvery shade; it made the brash teen look uncharacteristically serene and Seto actually dared to think that he might be able to not mind the boy's company like this.

The soft grunt Jono released sounded a lot louder than it really was in the silent night and Seto was instantly aware of the moment the blond lifted the first pot out of the water and replaced it with the second one. While Jono was busy filling the other pot, Seto noted in passing that the small stature of the blond would not be enough to carry both of the pots back to Ryou's tent.

Seto glared at the water's surface, cursing himself further when his eyes sought out Jono's reflection. It was true that there was something much more fascinating about the blond now when compared to the daytime persona, but Seto really did not believe that something like that was a good enough reason to stare at the boy.

That was when Jono straightened his body, standing up in the process of dragging the second pot across the sand to place it next to the first one. Then the blond paused and watched the pots in silence and Seto knew that Jono had only just now realized how difficult it would be to carry the two full pots back to camp at once.

Jono glanced up at Seto briefly before his gaze fell back to the pots. Then a sigh came from the blond before he crouched in front of the pot he had just moved and lifted it up in his arms. Those dark eyes looked at Seto again, as if daring the brunet to make a comment. Seto merely rolled his eyes in response before mimicking the blond's actions as lifting the remaining pot off the ground.

The vary expression on Jono's face was immediately replaced by a surprised one and the blond blinked at Seto in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Jono asked and, when Seto merely lifted an eyebrow in question, groaned and continued: "Right, stupid question." Both of the shorter boy's eyebrows rose in query. "Why are you helping me?"

"That's a simple enough question to answer", Seto spoke with a nod, after which he smirked at the shorter male. "Or, it would be if I felt like answering."

There was an annoyed huff from beside the brunet and Seto's smirk only widened from amusement. After that they both stayed silent during what remained of the walk to Ryou's tent. Neither of them seemed to want to break the unspoken truce that had formed between them.

Ryou also seemed surprised to see Seto accompanying Jono, but the healer chose to not comment on the matter, which Seto had known to expect. After the pots had been moved into the tent, the white-haired boy thanked both of the males for their help before vanishing inside. After that the duo outside was left in silence, one that was a lot more awkward than the previous one.

"Umm…thanks, for helping out", Jono finally managed to mutter. Despite the cynical thought of how predictable it was that Jono had been the one to break the silence, Seto's tone was perfectly neutral as he replied: "To me it seemed obvious that no one else was going to give you assistance."

Their eyes met in silence for a moment, before Jono broke into a grin. Seto turned his face to the side the hide the fact that a small smile was tugging at his own lips as well. He could not understand how he felt so comfortable around Jono, who he had thought to be capable of nothing but trouble.

"You're not half bad", Jono spoke out and Seto shot the blond a warning glare. The brunet's expression only served to amuse Jono as the blond laughed lightly, not the least bit intimidated by the look that usually had palace officials growing nervous, in the very least.

"Is it true that there's going to be some kind of course tomorrow?" Jono questioned then and Seto had to wonder just how word got around in the camp so fast. Honestly, those supposed soldiers gossiped more than the servant girls had back at the palace.

"I doubt telling you is going to make any difference in the end", Seto replied with a shrug. "But yes, the prince is planning on testing everyone's capabilities." The brunet smirked at the blond boy standing in front of him. "You probably won't do very well."

"Oh yeah?" Jono queried in a manner that indicated that the blond fully intended to rise to the challenge. "You just wait and see. I can take anything thrown at me."

"We'll see", was all Seto said in response, though he was smirking in a manner that told it all from amusement to disbelief.

"Yes you will", Jono insisted with a nod, after which he lifted a hand to cover his mouth as a yawn came from him. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow", Seto repeated, watching in amusement how the blond blinked tiredly. The shorter male did not seem to share Seto's sleeping problems. The brunet felt something like peace creep into his mind as the other's eyelids lowered in a sign of fatigue and he spoke out: "Go to bed. That's an order, soldier."

A growl followed from the blond standing in front of Seto, after which the shorter male grumbled: "You're such an ass."

"And you're stupid", Seto shot back calmly. "If there were others around I would have been forced to cut off you tongue for such disrespect."

"But you won't since we're alone", Jono spoke out as a lazy smile stretched onto his lips. "Oh, I feel special."

"I might still change my mind", Seto warned with a glare but Jono was not bothered as he merely replied with: "Whatever. Goodnight, priest."

"Night", Seto grumbled back in a low enough voice that it might have been missed by the other. But the slight grin that came to Jono's face told the brunet that the words had been heard. Then the blond turned around and walked off.

It was after he could not see the blond anymore that Seto realized that he had ended up stuck watching the other's retreating form. A growl came from the brunet as he made a sharp turn and stormed back to his tent. He did not know what was wrong with him, but he did know that he did not like it and that he wanted it to stop.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: Sorry for taking so long to update. Apparently my creativity decided to go on a vacation the same time I did. I've already started working on the next chapter, so the next update should not take so long.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the norm. That's because I couldn't fit this scene into the chapter preceding or following this one, so it needed to be its own chapter. I apologise for the focus on Seto and Jono but I need to develop their relationship now so that it won't be in the way of the other pairings or the plotline.


	11. Trip and Fall

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 11**

**Trip and Fall**

The following morning found Seto walking towards the waterfall at the back of the oasis with Ryou's subdued presence accompanying him. The brunet tried to not compare the healer's company to that of Jono, even as the familiar path they walked gave him a feeling of similarity. Seto would have preferred to not think about the blond soldier, for every time he did remember the cheeky blond, he always ended up in such a bad mood.

"This is going to be a hectic day", Ryou spoke with a sense of gloomy expectance in his voice. When Seto shot the healer a questioning look, the other continued: "The prince told me what he is going to have the troops do." The boy shook his head. "I seriously doubt many of them will succeed."

"Well, it's one way to make sure that these boys will be able to march across the desert", Seto pointed out. "Atemu can't afford to be soft on them. It would only backfire." The brunet looked ahead when he heard the sounds of the waterfall coming closer and lowered his voice into a command: "Keep an eye on those two who arrived yesterday."

"You're not going to leave them be", Ryou mumbled in a tone that could be interpreted in many ways. Seto decided to not bother with it. Next Ryou spoke a question: "What have they done to make you so suspicious of them?"

"That Rasui…" Seto started, determined to have Ryou's eyes watching the newcomers as well. "He acted strange yesterday." The brunet wondered how he should phrase himself in order to have Ryou understand what the point was. "He's just an average kid from a faraway town, right?"

"Um…yeah?" came the hesitant response and Seto decided that the healer was following fell enough and went on: "Then why would he speak to the prince of Egypt in a casual manner? No commoner would dear to speak to royalty without an order or at least a prompt to do so." Seto's tone was cold as he spoke out this fact. Not a single peasant had the courage to speak to nobility if staying silent was an option. Who did that Rasui think he was, speaking to Atemu so casually? Perhaps he was a dark wizard working for their enemy, waiting for his chance to summon a magical beast to destroy the prince.

"I must admit that it sounds perplexing…" Ryou said carefully, like he always did when he spoke of his opinions; he never wanted to upset anyone with his words. "To me Rasui seems like a timid character. I would have expected him to be quite frightened after seeing the prince." The healer trailed off, like he had been about to say something more but had decided against it and Seto cursed the other's scarf for hiding all hints of emotion from sight. The garment made it impossible to read the shorter male.

"Ah! We're here!" Ryou exclaimed suddenly, sounding perhaps a bit too relieved for Seto's taste. As the healer rushed off to join Atemu at the water's edge, the brunet wondered if his company was really that undesirable. The priest dismissed the thought easily, the trademark scowl on his face not wavering the slightest, and walked up to the other two to join them.

Atemu was observing the rock wall that rose before them, partially covered by the waterfall. Seto knew that the other was visualising the way he would climb up the wall and did not interrupt, choosing to aim his next words to Ryou instead: "I don't think too many are going to need your services. The wall may be steep but it looks like it's easy enough to climb." The brunet shot a glance at the wide lake. "Not to mention they will be hitting water if they fall."

"But Atemu said that they are going to be carrying combat gear with them. They're going to drop and then sink like rocks", Ryou replied sourly. "If they manage to avoid getting injured during the fall, which I highly doubt, they're going to have to be saved from drowning. Guess whose magic is going to be doing that?"

"Be careful, Ryou. You actually sounded bitter for a moment there", Atemu commented with a laugh, turning to face his companions. "And relax. I'm going to have them carry only the minimum amount of armaments in the beginning. I couldn't expect them to be able to climb in full combat gear when we haven't even begun the training yet."

"Let's hope that the training will bear fruit, then", a new voice added in and Seto rolled his eyes in exasperation. Odji had arrived on the scene.

"You're awake early", Atemu commented to the new arrival while Seto turned to face the menace. "I was hoping you would sleep in." That last part was added in with such a low hiss that only Seto, and maybe Ryou, heard. Odji, however, remained completely ignorant to the hostility as he spoke out cheerfully: "Nothing could make me miss this." The teen smirked in sadistic pleasure. "I'm certain that this show is going to be much more entertaining than anything I've seen in the parties at the palace."

Despite the fact that Seto's personal biases told him that he should be on Atemu's side in this, the facts were agreeing with Odji's words. The noble was very likely to get a good laugh out of all of this.

1.

"Ten silver pieces say that one breaks his leg", Bakura commented with a bright grin that was all teeth on his face. The men standing closest to them moved further away from the gleeful albino and Yugi wished that the ground would just swallow him up and spare him from the embarrassment of being branded as a friend of the 'crazy one'.

"Nah", came Jono's doubtful voice from Yugi's other side. "You've been right three times in a row now. I'm not stupid enough to take that bet."

"You're such a coward", Bakura snarled with a scoff and Jono instantly retaliated: "I'm not scared of anything. I'd just like to keep the money I still have left."

"Which is another way of saying that you're afraid that you'll lose", Bakura insisted and Yugi knew that a fight was about to break out and called out: "The guy already fell while you two were arguing!"

"He did?" both taller males exclaimed as one and turned their gazes to the pond that was the most likely landing spot. It was Bakura who queried further: "What did he injure?"

"I wouldn't know", Yugi answered calmly. "I'm too short to see over everyone's heads."

"Damn", Bakura uttered as he looked the boy over. "You're right." Then the taller boy shrugged. "Well, it's not like it matters, since there was no bet going on."

A sigh resonated in the air suddenly and Yugi turned his head to Ryou just as the healer started to speak: "Why is it always you people?" The boy shook his head immediately afterwards and then spoke in a firmer tone: "You're causing a disturbance so, in ordered to give the others a break from you, one of you is going next."

"Fine", Jono spoke up. "I'll go."

"If you make it higher than halfway up, you'll have the best result", Bakura told the blond. "If you manage that I'll take back all the insults I've directed at you so far."

"I suggest you start preparing yourself for that feat then", Jono said with a smirk spreading on his face. "I'll make it to the top." And with that the blond marched off with Ryou scurrying off after him.

"Do you think he will make it?" Yugi asked from his remaining companion, who shifted to cross his arms before saying with a tone of expectance: "I think he'll break his nose."

"Akefia!" Yugi exclaimed, barely remembering to use the other's cover name in his outrage. "Don't make such predictions about Jono! He's our friend!"

"You mean he's _your_ friend", Bakura said deadpan. "I… Well, I don't mind the guy but I could still appreciate the sight of him bleeding."

Yugi could not help but wonder how his grandfather could possibly trust Bakura to look after him during this journey; the albino appeared just as psychotic to him now that he had gotten to know him as he had when they first met.

2.

"These guys are hopeless", Odji spoke out as a yet another trooper fell into the pond. "It's going to take years for them to become even decent soldiers." The black-haired youth sounded very happy about this fact, which indicated that he had recovered from the scare Atemu had given him the previous day. Seto was already missing the peace and quiet.

"I wouldn't count on that victory yet if I were you, Odji", Atemu spoke calmly. "Life is a gamble and gambling is all about luck." The prince turned to give the noble a smirk. "You of all people should know how easily luck can change his allegiance."

"Luck has nothing to do with the obvious lack of skill and endurance your troops are suffering from", Odji shot back and Seto chose to stop listening to the two quarrel after that point. The brunet had just spotted something more interesting and that something had dark blond hair and was just about to start climbing up the wall.

Surprise registered in Seto's mind as soon as the blond started to pull himself up. There seemed to be very little if any difficulty in the action and Jono moved with precision as he almost slithered up the wall like one of the geckos Seto had inside the temple in the capitol as a child.

The first following metres were advanced easily and swiftly by Jono, after which the boy's speed gradually slowed down when it became more difficult and exhausting to find handholds in the rock wall. Still, the blond had already reached halfway up the wall and was still creeping upward.

As annoying as the blond could be, Seto had to admit that the boy was talented. In addition to obviously being a good fighter, it seemed that Jono was also a skilled climber. Seto could respect that, as well as the blond's helpful mannerism...

"No way", Odji whispered incredulously, the high pitch caused by his hitching breath catching Seto's attention and bringing it away from his thoughts. "He's really going to make it, isn't he?"

"Yes", Seto replied in a pleased drawl, watching as Jono carefully pulled himself up the last metres left. "I believe he is." Jono stood up on top of the wall and lifted his fist into the air, drawing cheers from the people watching. Seto noticed that he felt strangely proud all of a sudden.

That was when Jono fell.

Seto was the first one to notice; he probably noticed even before the blond himself did. Jono was in the middle of trying to raise another wave of cheers from his audience when the rocky edge he was standing on gave away, crumbling from underneath him and causing him to drop like a rock.

Stuck between preserving his indifferent stance and expression and rushing to see how the blond was fairing, Seto could do little more than stare in barely concealed shock. Jono would be fine, the priest assured himself. The blond fell into the lake, so he could not be horribly hurt.

"Wow! Look at all that blood!" a gleeful voice sounded, one Seto had learned to recognize within a single day. Akefia truly sounded overjoyed.

The priest broke into a mix between a run and a quick walk and made his way to where he had heard the shout come from. Breaking through the crowd Seto came across a small cluster of people with Ryou and Jono in the middle. The brunet fought back a grimace at the sight of the blond; Jono's entire lower face was red with blood that flowed from his broken nose.

"I'll take over from here", Seto spoke in an imperial tone of voice that held no room for argument, directing the words at Ryou. "You take a rest, healer." Seto noted that Ryou really did look like he needed to take a breather with the way a couple of tufts of white hair had escaped their confinement and were dangling in his face, damp with sweat.

Nodding his head, Ryou allowed his body to crumble to the ground, the boy clearly not caring that his robes got dirtied from sitting in the sand. Seto, on the other hand, moved forward to crouch down next to Jono. Placing a hand over the other's nose, careful to not stain his hands on the bloody skin or to press on sore spots, the brunet spat out: "You're such an idiot, always getting yourself beat up like this."

"Were you worried?" Jono asked in an oddly soft tone, completely ignoring the other's insult. Seto did not answer, choosing instead to focus on healing the blond's face and cleaning away the blood with his powers while he was at it. It did not take much effort or power and soon Seto could press his thumbs against the sides of an unsoiled nose, checking that he had managed to heal it into a straight shape. Healing broken noses had never been a part of his duties or training.

Seto had kept his gaze focused on the blond's lower face to avoid making eye contact. It was because of this that the brunet could see the red burn of a blush on Jono's cheeks. Seto stifled any emotional response he might have had on the sight; he did not want to know how he felt about this, or about Jono.

"Um...Priest Seto?" a voice queried and Seto turned his eyes to Ryou. The healer looked highly uncomfortable as he continued: "You froze there for a moment. I was wondering if everything was okay?"

Just then Seto realized that his hands were still pressed against Jono's heated skin. He did not jerk himself away from the blond, however, but removed his hands calmly, like they had not overstayed their welcome. He hoped that his embarrassment was not showing on his face as he muttered calmly: "Everything is fine. I simply haven't done much healing before." The brunet then stood up and brushed any clinging dust off of his robes with a few swift movements of his hands. "I'll tell Odji to come and give you a hand with the rest." The raven-haired youth had gone through healer training and it was about time he did something useful instead of only being in everyone's way.

3.

It was not like Ryou to think badly of people, but he could not help but think that there were at least a dozen people he would have preferred to have as a helper instead of Odji. The raven-haired male clearly knew what he was supposed to do, but he did it with such a half-hearted attitude that Ryou suspected that the broken limbs Odji healed would most likely need to be healed again at some point. Odji simply was not putting enough effort into it.

Still, having Odji take care of the latest patients gave Ryou a much-needed chance to recover his strength. It also gave him a chance to actually watch how far up the soldiers could climb the rock wall. There had been a couple of more severe injuries immediately after the show Jono had put up, when others had wanted to try to show off as well and had ended up failing.

The person climbing up the wall now seemed much more promising than those who had come before. Ryou noted that Akefia moved very skilfully up the wall. While Jono had climbed with determination and strength, the white-haired soldier seemed to have an actual plan to his ascent. Akefia's manner of climbing hinted at a great amount of experience, which had Ryou wondering about the other's profession. A farmer's son should not be so skilled at climbing walls.

Ryou was not really surprised when Akefia made it to the top, and he had even known to expect the fact that he even did it quicker than Jono. But the white-haired male did not stay on top of the cliff to flaunt his victory, and instead chose to immediately start climbing back down the wall. Again Akefia moved through a carefully considered route and Ryou had to seriously consider the possibility of Seto being right in his suspicions, at least in the case of the ones directed at Akefia.

Relief started to settle in Ryou's mind. Finally there was at least one soldier who would not need to be batched up. Just as soon as Ryou estimated Akefia to have reached ground, the soldier's voice called: "I need a healer!"

"What?" Ryou exclaimed and waved Odji off, to show the other that he would handle this one. He was simply too curious to not to. The young healer made his way through the crowd, his stride leading him directly to the white-haired form that could only be Akefia.

"Akefia?" Ryou queried as soon as be broke through the barrier of people. "What's wrong?"

Akefia was holding onto his left hand, dark red blood running down the obviously injured palm as well as the fingers that were trying to squeeze the appendage and stop the bleeding.

"I cut my hand into a sharp stone while climbing down", Akefia explained and Ryou reached out to grasp the bloodied hand. He tried to inspect the wound, but the layer of blood was too thick for the attempt to bear any fruit. He pulled Akefia after himself as he moved closer to the lake and knelt down to dunk the hand into the water. Akefia had no choice but to kneel down with him at the harsh yank at his arm.

Pulling the hand out of the water, Ryou peered at the wound. It was a very clean cut. It was a single straight line that would be very easy to heal.

"You say you cut this on a rock?" Ryou questioned and frowned in an incredulous manner. A wound caused by a rock, even a sharp one, should have left an uneven mark.

"Yeah", Akefia said with a huff. "I mean, where else could it have come from? It's not like I would have cut it on a knife climbing down a stone wall, right?"

"Right", Ryou muttered, though his response was slightly distracted since he had already started to concentrate on directing his healing powers into Akefia's cut. In a few moments the wound had closed and Ryou made to pull away, only his hand was caught within Akefia's now healed one.

"Thank you, my fair healer", Akefia murmured in such a charming manner that Ryou had not thought him capable of it. When the male brought his hand to his lips in a soft kiss, Ryou's cheeks lit up with a burning blush. Akefia lowered their connected hands to reveal a very pleased smirk that had Ryou's ears burning in addition to his face.

"Y-you're welcome!" Ryou exclaimed hurriedly before snatching his hand back and tucking it safely against his chest. "I was only doing my job, really!" The healer stood up, followed by Akefia, and the taller male was still smirking. Ryou felt like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"Um…" Ryou uttered, wondering why Akefia was still staring at him like that, silently and intensely. Finally the albino could not handle that imploring gaze any longer and gasped out in a strangled tone: "Bye then!" And with that he rushed off with his face lowered down. He really hoped that no one would see just how red his whole face must have been by now. Especially since he had now come back to where he had started from and Odji was waiting for him with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" the noble queried. "What was it all about?" Ryou suspected that the question was asked only because the raven-haired youth was so bored that anything could entertain him; he certainly did not sound like he was sincerely interested.

"Just a cut from one of the rocks", Ryou answered and his thoughts were confirmed as Odji merely shrugged and grumbled: "Oh."

It was really a pity that technically Odji was in a higher position that Ryou. Otherwise the healer could have told the noble to keep his mouth shut.

4.

A feeling of dread coiled in the pit of Yugi's stomach as the boy realized that his turn to climb the wall would come very soon. A couple of others had managed to succeed in climbing to the top after Jono and Bakura had both proven it to be possible. It seemed that the two had managed to bring more confidence by showing that the wall was not as impossible to climb as they had thought. But Yugi had not gained any of that new faith. The boy did not think that he was going to do well at all. On the contrary, he was afraid that he would be the worst one of the lot.

Finally it was time for Yugi to try to prove himself to his commander and fellow soldiers. Only, Yugi was certain that the only thing he was going to prove was just how unskilled he was. His whole life Yugi had been trained and schooled to be Atemu's bride, and all his manners and eloquence were completely useless out here in the wilderness. Never before had Yugi been ashamed of his upbringing; he was well educated and intelligent, but now he was starting to reconsider that. His mind would not help him get up that wall.

Taking a deep breath as a way to prepare himself, Yugi reached up and started to climb. The rough stone pressed into the boy's skin and Yugi bit his lip, determined to endure this pain. He frowned in concentration and started to pull himself up. He managed to repeat the action over five times until his aching fingers slipped and he slipped back to the ground.

"Man, you suck", Bakura's voice commented from behind Yugi as the boy tried to stand up off of his injured bottom. Yugi turned his head to look up at the albino, who was looking at him with a thoroughly disappointed expression.

"Do you want to try again?" Bakura asked and Yugi sighed before shaking his head and saying: "What's the point? My hands can't take any more abuse."

A scoff came from Bakura then, and Yugi thought he heard the other grumble a complaint about royalty and their soft skin. Yugi decided to let the matter be; it was not like Bakura did not have a point, after all.

"Get up", Bakura spoke suddenly and pulled Yugi up by his elbow. "You're in everyone's way."

Another sigh came from Yugi and the boy looked at the ground as he allowed Bakura to lead him to the side. He only hoped that he had not drawn too much attention to himself with his performance.

5.

"Oh my", Odji uttered while trying to suppress a sudden surge of glee at the sight of an exceptionally clumsy soldier falling down after a climb of about a couple of metres. He leaned his head towards Ryou before questioning: "And who might have that poor, unfortunate soul been?"

"That was Rasui", the healer replied immediately. Ryou would not withhold information from a noble of Odji's status even when the other surely was aware of the fact that Odji would bask in this failure of one of Atemu's soldiers.

"Thank you", Odji replied with a nod and an overly sweet smile that would have sent shivers down anyone's spine once they knew what such an expression from Odji indicated. It meant that the raven-haired youth was about to cause trouble.

"I'll be right back", Odji spoke up before turning around and starting to make his way around the pond. He reached Atemu's spot in mere minutes, since the prince was still standing in the same place as before and was therefore easy to locate.

"Hello there", was the greeting Odji gave Atemu to gain the other's attention and the crimson-eyed male rewarded him with a displeased glower. Odji's good mood did not falter as he said: "You should look a bit happier, Atemu. I have finally decided the method I'm going to use to judge your forces' readiness for battle."

"It's always good to know that you're actually doing something other than loafing around and getting on everyone's nerves", Atemu spoke out with the usual spite the prince always mustered up for Odji. The noble did not let this bother him, he was used to it after all, and asked: "Do you know a young soldier named Rasui?"

A frown crossed over Atemu's face, the other clearly wondering what the noble was getting at with this, and the prince spoke out slowly and in a distrusting manner: "I know who he is, yes."

"Great", Odji said and grinned widely. "I've decided that by the time that boy is able to climb the wall, your battalion can march to war." The grin turned into a malicious smirk. "If I were you, my prince, I would pray to the gods that he doesn't chicken out." And again the noble smiled brightly. "Now, if I could take my leave?"

"Get lost", Atemu snarled and Odji was off. Those had clearly been unpleasant news to the prince and Odji congratulated himself on a job well done. With the way things appeared at the moment, Atemu would not see battle before this war was over. And that would certainly make him look like a lousy leader in both the council's as well as the people's eyes. Odji grinned with glee. His father would be so proud when he heard of his accomplishment.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: Here you go, guys, a longer chapter for a change. It should be a nice break after all the short chapter this story has had.


	12. His Success Matters

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 12**

**His Success Matters**

A relieved sigh came from Yugi's lips as the boy sunk into the cool waters of the oasis pond. About a dozen metres behind him, on the shore, stood Bakura. The albino was keeping a watch out for anyone who might be coming, for no other reason than to avoid being caught off-guard. Yugi saw this as unnecessary, since they were very unlikely to get attacked in such a place, in the evening no less. Who would want anything with a couple of nameless soldiers anyway?

"Come on, Bakura", Yugi said with a grin to his taller companion. "The water feels really good and you could use a bit of a wash."

"I wouldn't go calling me by that name so carelessly, _your highness_", Bakura replied with a snarl in his voice. "When we're out in the open like this, anyone could hear us."

"Oh, please", Yugi drawled with displeasure. "Who would listen in to a couple of ordinary soldiers?"

"Anyone who might be suspicious of us, or even slightly curious", Bakura replied instantly. "Even someone simply passing by could hear us." The thief was silent for a while and Yugi thought that the other had said everything he was going to say. But then Bakura snapped heatedly: "Everyone's going to figure out you're royalty if you preen yourself like this!"

"I am not _preening_!" Yugi exclaimed indignantly. "I'm merely washing off all the grime and sweat. No one's going to think that's abnormal, right?"

"I wouldn't count on it…" Bakura growled and Yugi seethed. He was done with listening to Bakura complain about everything he did.

"Shut up and get in. I'm tired of your sweaty odour", Yugi said testily and glared at the albino, who blinked at him in surprise over his outburst. Finally, Bakura shrugged and started to remove his clothing. In the meanwhile Yugi busied himself with scrubbing at his arms that had turned a couple of shades darker from all the dust that clung to the skin.

Bakura moved into the water, his movements creating a continuous sloshing sound that told Yugi exactly how close the albino came to him. He did not come close at all, actually, and Yugi looked over to the taller teen to see him sinking into the water with a pleased half-smile. Apparently the thief had found a submerged rock to sit on.

"What are you guys doing?" a voice suddenly called and Yugi's head whirled around to the direction the voice had come from. The short prince saw Jono standing on the shoreline with his arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted in query.

"I'm getting washed up while Akefia complains about how feminine it is", Yugi replied brightly and Bakura scoffed from his perch on his rock.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be clean", Jono said with a grin and Bakura released a disagreeing snort. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all", Yugi piped pleasantly. He enjoyed Jono's company, even though Bakura was looking at the blond with suspicion. Yugi had by then learned to not pay attention to those looks. The only people Bakura did not give that look to were the ones he deemed too weak to be worthy opponents. So far Yugi himself had been the only one to not receive the look.

While Yugi had been observing Bakura's expression, Jono had managed to remove his clothes and come into the water. The splash caused by the blond dunking his head into the water was what alerted Yugi to this fact. It was strange how Jono could move so silently sometimes even though he seemed to lack grace most of the time.

Jono soon came back for air, brushing his now wet hair out of his face. The blond had a blissful look on his face as he murmured: "It feels so good to be _clean_ again. I can't stand this place."

The statement had a tone to it that was odd to Yugi, but it was Bakura who actually commented on the matter, saying: "It makes me wonder where you're from when you put it like that."

Jono did not seem to be bothered by Bakura's question. That same content smile stayed on his lips as he replied: "I'm from a port, where rivers join to rush into the ocean. There's always plenty of water there."

"And I assume you don't really do bodily labour if you are so used to being clean", Bakura added and Yugi saw the dark eyes of his companion flash in a manner that told him that the albino was purposefully digging.

"Yeah", Jono answered, still not bothered by Bakura's prompting. "My father's pretty well off. He's a merchant."

"A curious thing that…" Bakura murmured as a pleased smirk came to his face. "It's not every day that I see a merchant's son that fights like a warrior and climbs like a traveller." Teeth flashed as Bakura's smirk threatened to turn into a grin. "Especially since you pretty much just told me that you haven't left that home port of yours and gotten dirty before."

"There aren't many soldiers around that far from the capital", Jono answered with a slightly tense tone. Apparently the blond had finally grown bored with Bakura's game. "Someone had to defend the business from robbers."

A disappointed huff followed from Bakura then and Yugi gave the albino an exasperated look as the tall teen spoke: "And here I thought that I had actually trapped you." He rubbed at his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Your story has no holes in it, impressive." The albino grinned. "Perhaps it's a bit _too _perfect of a story?"

A short silence followed as both Jono and Yugi gave Bakura disbelieving looks. In the end the thief ended up exploding into a fit of laughter that shook his whole body.

"Well played, Jono, I have to say I'm beaten", Bakura said after finally managing to stifle his laughter. "I was hoping you'd get flustered and embarrass yourself but this was fun too." The thief grinned at the blond. "I think I'm starting to like you, even if you're a sheltered honey cake."

Honey cake. That was certainly a new one to Yugi. He had never heard anyone call a merchant 'honey cake' before, but he supposed it made sense to Bakura. Even though Yugi did not know what kind of a thief Bakura was, Yugi suspected that he had robbed more than a few merchants during his career. And it even made sense for Jono to be from a wealthy family. Why else would the blond be as insistent as Yugi on being clean, not to mention that sense of self-worth he had. Yugi could not see Jono letting anyone walk over him and he suspected that the reason Jono had told Yugi that he was trouble referred to that same attitude.

"Well, don't expect me to like you back", Jono said to Bakura and gave the albino an impish grin, and the other gaped in astonishment for a moment before snapping: "You should feel _honoured_ to have me tolerate your idiocy!"

"And that's exactly the reason why I couldn't care less!" Jono shouted back. "You're an ass!"

"Why you!" And with that Bakura leaped at Jono, who made no move to stop the advance. Instead, he allowed Bakura to jump on him and then rolled over so that it was Bakura who was submerged under his weight. Bakura flailed his arms and legs furiously, causing Jono to lose his balance and fall sideways into the water. Both teens came up for air at the same time and Yugi shot the two a worried look, wondering if he was supposed to interfere. But when the two had managed to get their hair out of their faces, Yugi saw that there was no need.

Both Bakura and Jono were grinning widely, clearly enjoying themselves.

Yugi released a put-on sigh that still held his relief in it. Those two were impossible.

"Rasui!" a voice, one that Yugi instantly recognized as Ryou's, called and the three males turned to watch the approaching healer. "I have some very grave news."

"What is it, Ryou?" Yugi asked, treading through the water to be closer to the other. Bakura and Jono followed a couple of metres after him.

"Lord Odji is trying to keep this squadron from seeing fight before the war is over", Ryou said and Yugi immediately had difficulties following what the healer was trying to say. The transfigured male questioned: "Who's Lord Odji?"

"Lord Odji is the noble who came with the prince to determine the battalion's readiness for battle. I suppose I could say that he and the prince are not on the best of terms", Ryou explained. "He told the prince that he will authorize us marching forward when _you_ manage to reach the top of the wall."

"Me?" Yugi exclaimed in disbelief. "But I can't even reach halfway!"

"That's exactly the point", Bakura commented from Yugi's right, the words followed by Jono adding in: "Ryou did just say that the guy doesn't want us to go into battle."

"But _why_ would he want to do that?" Yugi pressed, not grasping the noble's possible motivation. "Why would he stop us from reinforcing the front line?"

"A personal grudge with the prince, I suppose", Bakura stated and Yugi saw Ryou nod his head in agreement.

"Lord Odji wishes to place the prince in a bad light by not allowing him to participate in any battles", Ryou spoke and shot a glance to the direction he came from. "I should head back to my tent soon." The healer shot Bakura a hopeful look before focusing his gaze on Yugi again. "I was wondering if you could have Akefia or Jono train you, since they both reached the top and you're already familiar with them."

"Anything our beautiful and talented healer requests", Bakura crooned and smiled widely at Ryou as he dropped a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Consider the squirt trained."

A blush had spread on Ryou's cheeks and his voice was slightly unsteady as he spoke quickly: "Beau-? Ah! Th-thank you." The healer gave them a smile. "I'll leave you three alone then." And then he turned around and hurried off.

As soon as Ryou was gone from sight, Yugi turned to look at Bakura and asked: "What was that all about?"

"My guess is that Akefia likes the fair healer a bit _too_ much", Jono said with amusement and received a glare from Bakura in response, along with a snarled: "Shut up. At least _I_ don't make eyes at that priest."

"'Make eyes'? What the heck?" Jono exclaimed in outrage. "I've never done anything that could even remotely be called that!"

"You seemed to get along with him well enough earlier this day", Bakura pointed out with a triumphant smirk at the blond. "You were looking at him in such an…adoring way." The white-haired male snickered. "It's kind of pathetic really."

"You're full of it", Jono snarled and Yugi fidgeted with his hands. The shortest member of the group knew to expect an upcoming fight. A fight seemed to always be about to break out when Bakura and Jono really got going.

"Stop bullying Jono, Akefia", Yugi spoke as sternly as he could, knowing that Bakura would only laugh at him if he showed any hesitation.

A scoff came from Bakura, followed by a grumble of: "You two both take offence way too easily." The albino stuck his tongue out in displeasure. "It ruins all my fun."

"And Jono", Yugi said as he turned to the blond in question. "You only encourage Akefia by reacting so strongly. You know he's just saying stuff to ruffle your feathers."

"Whatever", said Jono with a huff. "I'm getting out now, before I turn into a dried fruit treat." The blond made to climb out of the water.

"I'm still going to say this", Bakura said then, stopping Jono in his tracks. The blond turned around and glared at the white-haired male in warning. Yugi watched Bakura smirk once more before the thief spoke: "The priest was being exceptionally nice towards you. That you can't deny."

"So he's not as much of a bastard as he could be, big deal", Jono said with a careless shrug and walked to the shore. While Yugi released a strangled noise and covered his eyes, Bakura was not affected by the blond's displayed nudity and merely laughed at Yugi's awkwardness. The male was merciful enough to keep all comments to himself, though, and for that the prince was grateful.

"Are you two going to stay a while longer or are you ready to go back to camp?" Jono's voice asked then and Yugi dared to peek at the blond and was relieved to see that the other had covered up.

"We're coming", Yugi replied and gave Bakura a meaningful glance. The albino snorted and went to the shore first with Yugi coming after him.

"What's with Rasui?" Jono questioned when Bakura was finished clothing himself. The thief grinned and glanced back at Yugi, who yelped and held his clothes in front of his privates. Honestly, how was he supposed to get dressed with that big bully staring at him?

"He's being a girl", Bakura answered Jono's question and laughed at Yugi's indignant sputter. "He wants us to keep our backs to him while he changes."

The two did actually turn their backs to Yugi and allowed the prince to dress in privacy. After he was properly clothed, Yugi joined the other two males and they made their way back to the campsite. According to Bakura's promise to Ryou, Yugi would need the rest for the upcoming training.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: I was going to say something witty about initiation ceremonies but I can't come up with anything clever. I hope the chapter didn't seem like too much of a filler.

Also, I have put up a poll in my profile and I would appreciate if you people took a look at it. The purpose of the poll is to decide my next story when I'm done with this one. This story will probably keep going until this summer, though, so you guys don't have to worry about the ride ending all of a sudden.


	13. I'll Make a Man out of You

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 13**

**I'll Make a Man Out of You**

The sun had barely risen to the sky when the soldiers in the camp were roused awake by a loud note from a horn. Yugi had still been half asleep when he wrestled himself into a simple tunic and tripped his way out of his tent. Bakura was already waiting outside and gave Yugi an amused look before moving past the boy and shuffling through the items that had been strewn around the small tent. Yugi had managed to rub the sleep out of his eyes by the time Bakura straightened up and handed his short sword to him.

"Oh, thanks", Yugi murmured as he took the sword and sheath and attached them to the belt around his waist. It would have been very embarrassing if he had showed up to the first gathering without his sword.

The two arrived outside the camp way before the last groggy trooper stumbled into the row of men. In front of them all stood Prince Atemu, looking impressive and perfectly awake. On his right side stood Seto with his usual stony appearance and on the prince's left stood Lord Odji, who yawned widely behind his hand.

"Alright then", Atemu's booming voice started and Yugi felt his heart jump at the authoritative tone. "Today, the _real_ work is going to start. I hope you all didn't think yesterday was the worst you were going to go through, because then you're going to be severely disappointed."

Yugi did not like the sound of that. He still remembered the way he had made a complete fool out of himself the previous day. How was he going to handle anything even more challenging? It was especially worrisome now that Yugi knew that his success would matter the most out of the entire group of recruits.

"First off we're going to do some duelling", Atemu continued and Yugi felt even worse. "I want each of you to pair off with someone else and do try not to decapitate your partner."

There was some murmuring all around, as people looked around for a good partner. It was not very loud, however, just in case the prince was still going to say something. Because of that everyone could hear it clearly when running footsteps approached from the camp.

A new person appeared into the row a couple of places to Yugi's left and the boy noticed with dread that it was Jono. The blond's normally messy mop of hair was even more askew than usually and he had not even managed to tie his sheath to his waist yet.

Yugi shot a quick glance to Atemu to see that the prince's attention was fully on Jono now. Atemu did not look too pleased as he spoke: "Jono. You appear to be a willing participant in a little demonstration."

That did not sound too good, Yugi decided. Jono, however, did not seem too bothered as he spoke an affirmative (it was not like he had another choice) and unsheathed his sword. The sheath fell to the sand as the blond walked forth.

Shooting a quick glance to Seto and Odji to look out for any hints of where this might lead, Yugi saw a clearly uninterested look on Odji's face while Seto remained the epitome of calmness. Yugi suspected that this meant that Jono would be up against a very skilled opponent, since the two seemed to be certain of how this was going to end.

"It seems that Jono wasn't kidding when he said that he draws in trouble", Bakura commented from beside Yugi and Yugi looked up at the albino to see the other cross his arms. "I hardly doubt he'll be able to match up against the prince of Egypt, no matter how much he has trained."

Bakura had a point. Naturally Atemu would be a well-trained swordsman. After all, the pharaoh was always expected to be a skilled warrior and a good military leader. That was a yet another feature about Atemu that made him Yugi's complete opposite.

Suddenly Bakura snorted and Yugi looked back at the thief to see him smirking as his eyes stayed locked ahead.

"Apparently Jono _does_ know how to use a sword", Bakura commented and Yugi turned his gaze to the same direction. "Though I have to wonder where he learned to hold his sword like that."

Yugi could easily see what Bakura meant. While both males held their weapons in both hands, Atemu held his long sword in front of him whereas Jono's sword was held by his hip, the tip pointing to the side. It was a defensive position, Yugi noticed, one he would not have expected someone like Jono to choose, not to mention the pose Jono had taken was very similar to the ones Yugi had seen the palace guard use during the training sessions he had sneaked out to watch.

In the next instant Atemu moved forward, slashing quickly with his sword. It was a straight strike, easy to block, and Yugi realized that Atemu was counting on Jono to try and deflect it. The blow had so much strength behind it that it was more than likely to send Jono's sword flying out of his grip. It would bring a very swift victory to Atemu if everything went according to plan.

Jono brought his sword in front of himself into a sideways position and the blond grit his teeth together in concentration when Atemu's blow landed, metal striking against metal. Jono held his sword tightly, and it seemed that it was tightly enough, for the blond's weapon remained in his grip while Atemu stepped back from the recoil of the impact.

Taking advantage of the lapse in his opponent's defence, Jono took his turn to aim a hit at the prince. The blond's blade slashed through the air to his side, after which he swung the sword forward and upward.

Atemu saw the attack coming and his own sword struck down, clanging against the assaulting blade with an echoing resonance. At the same time Atemu stepped to the side, easily avoiding Jono's attack now that it had been directed to the side. Yugi could see a smirk on the prince's lips, a clear sign of Atemu recognising Jono's worth as an opponent. Yugi decided that he would ask Jono to teach him to handle his sword like that.

When Atemu quickly brought his sword up again, ready to attack once more, Jono ran to the right to bring himself away from the range of Atemu's sword while he brought his own weapon back to position. Atemu was not going to give his opponent any more time to recover and rushed forward again, striking out very similarly to the first time, only this time he swung his sword forward from his right side.

It was a good move, Yugi noted. That was the same side Jono kept his curved sword on, so the blond would have difficulties with positioning his weapon into a proper block. Jono clearly realized this as well as the blond's steely, concentrated expression flickered briefly before the blond took a step to the left, turning slightly around in the process.

The purpose of the movement became apparent when Jono lifted the sword into a vertical position and deflected Atemu's latest attack. A clang resonated and Jono staggered backwards. Atemu continued his assault, swinging his blade to the opposite direction this time.

Unfortunately to the prince, the new angle made it easier for Jono to block the attack and this time Atemu lost his balance for the briefest of moments. While Atemu was open for attack, Jono held his sword to his side, much to Yugi's surprise, and then suddenly kicked out, his heel planting itself firmly against Atemu's chest.

Yugi grimaced at how painful the blow looked and wondered if Atemu was going to be needing healing after that. But then there was a shift, almost like a ripple in the mood and air, and Atemu merely staggered backwards and regained his balance instead of falling into the sand. The prince brought his hand to his chest, where the hit had landed, and looked amazed for the briefest of moments. Yugi was surprised when he did not see any sign of pain on Atemu's face. It was like the blow had not caused any damage to him at all.

But the hit had certainly affected the audience. All around Yugi heard people murmur about Jono's accomplishment of not only measuring up to the prince, but actually gaining the upper hand. Some of the voices actually rose so high that Yugi was certain the two competitors heard them. This was what Yugi believed when he saw the determined look that came over Atemu's face a moment before the prince attacked again, this time with much more intensity than before.

A clang not unlike the others before reached Yugi's ears, but there was still a change. This time around there was a thumb following the sound, caused by Jono's lost sword hitting the ground. Atemu stood straight while Jono sunk to his knees on the sand, both fighters breathing heavily.

Relief came to Yugi at Atemu's victory and Yugi felt a bit bad for not rooting for his friend but what could he do? Atemu was, after all, his fiancée, even if a former one. Yugi was glad that Atemu had come through as the victor and had obviously just not taken Jono seriously before almost losing.

1.

"You're a skilled warrior, Jono", Atemu spoke, his pride stopping him from showing his exhaustion in anything but his quickened breathing. Jono's eyes stayed on the ground below, as was proper, and the blond breathed out: "Thank you."

Atemu smirked then, the exhilaration of the short but challenging battle getting the better of him, and said: "You'll need just a bit more training and you'll really match up against me." The prince could not let anyone know that he had truly been close to losing. He had taken Jono seriously the instant the blond had blocked his first attack successfully. He hated to think that Jono might actually be the most skilled swordfighter he had ever encountered. It would make him look ridiculous in front of Odji to lose to anyone.

There were only two options: either Jono had been disturbed by the crowd suddenly starting to make a ruckus, or then the blond had let Atemu win on purpose. And then there had been that kick. It should have hurt, Atemu was sure he had felt the beginning of a terrible pain, but then it had stopped like the injury had vanished, like it had not happened at all.

"That is what I want to see from the rest of you as well", Atemu declared to the men that had a moment before been his audience. "Pair off and show me what you can do. I will be giving instructions to anyone I deem to need them." The prince clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."

In an instant the crowd began to dissipate as each pair spread out from the main group to get more room to fight. From the corner of his eye Atemu saw Jono also vanish among the crowd, in search for a sparring partner. Atemu wondered if anyone would be willing to go against the blond after the previous performance. Atemu had actually aimed to embarrass the blond as punishment for being late, but apparently Jono was simply too skilled for that.

"He's amazing", a voice suddenly murmured and Atemu whirled around to see Seto staring off into space, probably at a memory of the golden-haired youth. Atemu could not help a smirk as he questioned: "What was that, Seto?"

Instantly the blue eyes widened and Seto turned his gaze at Atemu. Apparently the brunet had merely been talking to himself and had not intended to be overheard.

"I didn't say anything", Seto insisted and Atemu rolled his eyes. "You're merely hearing things, cousin."

Atemu decided to let the matter side. There was no arguing with Seto when he was so set on denying everything. Instead the prince changed the topic by saying: "I'll circle around from the right. You should go left and see if you have anything to teach these kids." Seto was reasonably skilled with the use of a sword. The brunet was the type to not rely solely on his magical capabilities, something that set him apart from the other priests. Seto's motto during his training had been: "You never know when things go wrong with magic. A swing of a sword always has the same result regardless of slight changes in conditions."

The two cousins split up to go through the soldiers and Atemu shot a quick glance behind himself to see Odji make his way to Ryou. The healer had just arrived on the scene, apparently convinced that the novices would be unable to avoid hurting each other, or themselves.

"What are you? A bunch of girls posing as men?" Seto's voice suddenly rang out. "Surely you can do better than that!"

Even though he felt very sorry for the poor souls on the receiving end of Seto's ire, Atemu could not help the amused upturn of his lips. There was really nothing more entertaining than Seto on a roll. The brunet would likely make a lot better general than Atemu would; it was a pity that Atemu was stuck with the job.

"I've never seen a bunch of more pathetic soldiers!" Seto's shout echoed again. The long pause that had allowed Atemu his moment of thought indicated that the brunet had actually stopped spitting out his insults long enough to show the soldiers how to really fight. The new yelling in turn was a sign that they were not getting it.

That was when Atemu saw Rasui. The boy was matched up against Akefia, something Atemu did not agree on. The short boy was clearly expecting his friend to go easy on him, but that way he was not going to be learning anything. Atemu directed his stride towards the two, determined that by the time they were through with this session, Rasui would have learned a thing or two.

2.

That day Odji was not feeling nearly as confident as he had during the previous one. That Jono character was good. He was more than good, actually, he was amazing. It made Odji wonder how many fighters like that was in the camp. If there were many skilled ones, then it was only a matter of time before that Rasui improved as well.

So Odji watched the people sparring around him very carefully and noticed to his relief that no one else stood out the same way as Jono had. Still, he did not feel too much triumph over this, because there were still quite a few people who were clearly used to holding a sword.

It was hard to keep his cocky attitude when his plan was not working out too well at all. He could see Seto instructing a pair of soldiers a short distance away, and even though the brunet was letting out some very amusing insults at every mistake he spotted, Odji did not find it all that amusing. The more merciless Seto was, the more the soldiers would listen to him, even if it was only because of fear.

"Heh", Odji uttered, hoping to sound convincing to Ryou, who was standing beside him. "Seto has these guys scared to death. I wonder if they'll be able to hold their swords with the way their hands are shaking."

"Fear is a powerful motivator", was all Ryou replied and Odji grit his teeth in displeasure. The white-haired healer was absolutely right. His only hope was that Rasui was just as hopeless as he had predicted.

3.

"Keep the sword higher", Bakura snapped at Yugi for what had to be the tenth time already. "You have no hope of landing a successful hit or blocking anything if your sword is that low."

"I'm trying", Yugi snapped back, growing very annoyed with the other getting on his case when he was clearly doing the best he could. "It's too heavy."

"Keep a distance between your hands", a new voice spoke out then, its tremor calm and soothing. "Once your grip and stance are balanced, there's nothing keeping your from success."

Yugi felt himself shiver when he felt Atemu step closer and listened carefully what the prince was telling him. Every little piece of information would make a difference at this point.

"Your pose indicates that you're completely clueless as to what to do with yourself", Atemu spoke and Yugi grimaced at the criticism. "You look completely spineless, straighten your shoulders." The prince released an irritated growl suddenly. "And, damn it, stop looking at your feet! It's your opponent you should be looking at!"

In the next instant Yugi's head snapped up, more from the tone of voice than the actually command to do so. Yugi simply could not help but feel exposed as he looked up. He knew he looked nothing like his own self but if Atemu loved him so much, then surely the prince could recognise him even like this. It was only logical, right?

Yeah, in Yugi's dreams it was possible and even then it was only maybe. Atemu would not be able to see right through his disguise to his true self. Real life did not work like that.

"Now, let's try this again and try to remember everything I told you", Atemu spoke and Yugi nodded his head mutely. He frowned in concentration and focused his gaze on Bakura, who was facing him in a relaxed manner. Clearly the albino was not expecting him to succeed.

Trying to remember how Jono and Atemu had fought during the demonstration, Yugi swung his sword to the side and then took a couple of steps towards Bakura. He moved without anything that could be called grace and then clumsily swung his sword at Bakura.

The albino was not impressed. Bakura tilted his sword the slightest bit and suddenly Yugi's hands shook with recoil, his sword falling from his hands without any real effort from Bakura.

Feeling the burn of shame, Yugi lowered his gaze to the ground. He did not want to face Atemu's disappointed eyes, especially now that he knew how much his performance would affect Atemu's future in addition to his own.

"That was a lot better", Atemu spoke and Yugi lifted his head again to stare at the prince in surprise. Atemu was looking thoughtful but Yugi could see he was being sincere as he continued. "Before you can even hope to improve more, you're going to have to gain more strength into your arms. I think it would do some good for everyone." With that the Egyptian turned around and walked off to watch over the other soldiers. Yugi, on the other hand, stayed still and stared after him with an overjoyed smile and a quickly beating heart. Atemu was not disappointed in him! He was even considering Yugi's needs in future training!

"You do realize that he's doing that in order to get us sent to war and not for your sake, right? He has no idea that Rasui is really Yugi." Bakura's voice spoke, snapping Yugi out of his pink-shaded la-la-land. Yugi shot the taller male a glare as he growled: "Yes, I realize that. I was just trying to enjoy the moment."

"Well, enjoy it some other time", Bakura said then and handed Yugi his discarded sword. "Right now I'm going to try and coach you a bit."

"You just want to whack me around for your own sick pleasure", Yugi grumbled with displeasure. Bakura laughed at the comment before replying: "One way or the other, you're still going to learn something." The albino paused. "At least I hope you'll learn something."

4.

Perhaps it was hopeless, Atemu mused as he gave some absent-minded advice to a couple of soldiers. Maybe there was no point in hoping he could make his father proud on the battlefield or wishing that he could rescue Yugi. With the way things were at the moment, it did not seem that Atemu was going to be marching into war before the war ended. And it was all because of that weakling Rasui. What the heck was the boy doing in the army in the first place? And why did he have to end up as Atemu's problem of all the possible options out there? The boy was clearly unsuited for war. It would be wise to just tell the boy to pack up and go home. It would save Atemu a lot of trouble and time.

Atemu shook his head furiously. No. He refused to give up. This situation was not Rasui's fault; it was Odji's for exploiting every single weakness he saw for his own gain. It would take a lot of effort and Atemu would have to invest a lot of time to the boy, but he was going to succeed. He was going to make the boy into a respectable soldier even if it killed him. He was going to make Rasui into a man.

_**To be continued...**_

Ending Notes: Wow, it really has been ages since I last wrote a sword fight. At any matter, that's probably the reason it's not really all that good. I did try my best and I hope it was even remotely entertaining.

And, if you pay attention to some of the things the characters say or Atemu thinks, you will see that they are very similar to the lyrics of the song in Mulan "Make a Man", which brings us to an additional disclaimer: I do not own the music or lyrics of the song "Make a Man" and so on.

Man! It took me ages to get this update finished! But, the chapter is a bit of a monster… I hope you liked it.

Also, Jono the Swordmaster came into existence because I want Yugi to lear to fight like his people, and Jono was more likely to know the style than Bakura, for reasons that will be explained in two or three chapters.


	14. What's in a Name?

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 14**

**What's in a Name?**

The sun was high up in the sky when the soldiers had finished eating and had gathered to receive Atemu's next instructions. Yugi really hoped that it was not going to be something overly taxing. He could even handle it if it was push-ups as long as it was not running or anything along those lines.

"Alright. Listen up everyone", Atemu's voice boomed and Yugi stood to attention even as he felt heat rise up his neck. He was sweating. Most of the men in the line were natives and therefore were more used to the summer temperatures and they had also thrown off their tops to cool off. Yugi however did not feel comfortable with doing so. He was very sensitive about his nonexistent muscles and did not want to expose his chest to a bunch of strangers.

"I want you all to line up", Atemu ordered. "We're going on a jog."

"No…" Yugi whined. A moment later he had Bakura on his left side and Jono on his right. Surprise replacing frustration, Yugi gave the two a questioning look.

"We'll be here in case you get too tired to go on", Jono said in a friendly manner. Bakura nodded his head in agreement before giving Yugi an amused grin that was more than slightly worrisome and speaking out: "If you fall, we'll drag you the rest of the way." The albino chuckled and Yugi swallowed a sudden lump. At first he had been touched by his friends' caring, but now he thought he would do better without it.

The weather was absolutely humid as Yugi jogged along with the rest of the recruits. Sweat gathered to his face and ran down his neck. The youth had to constantly reach up to wipe the wetness around his eyes away so that he could see where he was going. The sun glared down on him unmercifully and to make matters worse, Bakura and Jono were sticking close to him; Yugi had one of his friends on his each side.

Of course the duo's presence was comforting, since it told Yugi that he was not going to be left behind even if he could not go on. But, it also put a new pressure on Yugi, one that made the prince wish that his friends were not sticking to his side. The pressure in question came from the way the other two males jogged next to him with little to no effort. The two were holding back for Yugi's sake and were not getting tired at all. It made Yugi feel all the worse about the wet shirt that clung to his skin uncomfortably.

The only good thing about Yugi being so slow that he was behind the entire group was that in his current position Yugi would not be seen by Atemu. There was no way that the Egyptian could see Yugi's struggles with the rest of the battalion between them. It gave Yugi's mind at least a little bit of peace.

"I'm going to stop for a moment", Bakura's voice suddenly spoke out from Yugi's left. The short male turned his head to give the other an inquiring look and the albino said: "I'm taking my sandals off. I'll catch up with you later." And with that Bakura stopped and bowed down to remove his sandals. Yugi's gaze followed him, resulting in the boy having turned almost completely around from waist down to see what the other was doing. This was not a very smart thing to do and Yugi quickly lost his balance and tumbled to the side.

Before Yugi could fall down completely, a hand grasped his right arm and pulled him back upward. It hurt quite a bit, since Yugi's almost entire bodyweight was just shifted by his arm and it was also because the grip on his arm was strong and unrelenting.

Once Yugi was straightened and facing the direction he was heading to again, the hand released him and Yugi turned to give Jono a quick smile and a thank you. "That was a close one. Thanks, Jono."

"Don't mention it", Jono replied easily before glancing quickly behind them, most likely keeping an eye out for Bakura. "Just be careful. It'll be hard for you to start going again if you stop."

"Right", Yugi agreed with a nod and turned his eyes to the group in front of them. There was movement from his left side, signalling that Bakura had caught up with them again. Immediately afterwards the thief greeted them: "I'm back!"

"What was that all about?" Jono asked before Yugi could speak up. The short boy looked at the albino curiously as Bakura smirked in that manner that told him that the other was plotting. Then Bakura finally answered: "I just thought I might run better this way."

"That is highly doubtful", Jono argued. "You're bound to get blisters that way."

Yugi saw Bakura smirk at Jono's words and realised with some foreboding that perhaps Bakura was aiming for getting himself some blisters. But why the albino would do that was a mystery to Yugi.

"Trust me, everything is going according to my plan", Bakura said in his typical smug manner and Yugi turned his gaze to Jono to see how the blond would respond. The tall teen scoffed before grunting: "If it actually involves getting unnecessary injuries, it has to be a pretty psychotic plan. Usually you only bring harm to others instead of yourself."

"Oh these injuries are necessary alright", Bakura hummed, still using that tone that left Yugi wondering how many victims would meet their fate before the thief was done. Hopefully the only victim this time around would be the skin on Bakura's feet.

1.

By the time the recruits were back at camp, Yugi was ready to collapse from exhaustion. The boy's entire face was flushed hot red, his skin shone with a thin layer of perspiration and he was panting heavily from extortion. Still, the prince had kept going the whole time and Bakura had to admit that he was impressed with the accomplishment.

"So, how are your feet?" Jono's voice questioned and Bakura directed his attention to the blond, who had finally gained a red hue to his own face. "You have those blisters you wanted so badly?"

Actually, now that Jono mentioned it, Bakura's feet were indeed very pained. The albino shifted his feet a bit, trying to determine the damage. Finally, he answered: "Yes, I do believe I have at least three blisters on each foot. Quite the accomplishment even if I do say so myself." It was very well managed; everything was shaping out perfectly.

"But _why_ would you want to be injured?" Yugi asked incredulously. "What does that accomplish?"

"Quite a bit, actually", Bakura answered, feeling very happy with himself.

"You're going to have to go to the healer to get your feet fixed", Yugi said. "That's the only result I see to this."

"I suppose the plan actually is to get to spend some time alone with Ryou", Jono spoke out then and the blond smirked at Bakura. "I think Akefia is infatuated."

"Think what you want. I'm off", was all Bakura would say in response before he turned away from the other two and started to walk through the camp. So what if the blond had gotten it with his first guess? That did not mean that Bakura was going to admit to anything.

As the white-haired youth walked over the camp, he shot a glance at the pair of sandals he carried in his right hand. It was such a shame really. This particular pair had served him well so far; they had even been made in Rome. But, for the greater good even they could be sacrificed. If the greater good referred to getting some tender loving care from the sweet Ryou, that was.

Finally Bakura made it to Ryou's tent and pulled the flap aside to peek inside. He glanced into the shadows, not seeing anything with his eyes that were so used to the light that shone behind him, and called. "Ryou? Are you here?"

"Yes, Akefia, I'm present", Ryou's voice answered almost immediately. "What brings you here?"

"Ah." Bakura stepped inside the tent and released his hold of he flap, sending himself into darkness until his eyes grew used to the new lighting. It did not matter anyway. The normally extremely paranoid thief could never feel threatened by Ryou's presence. That was the whole reason he had at first become curious about the healer. After he could make out Ryou's form in the tent, he spoke out. "The strap on my sandal snapped during the jog. I had to travel most of the distance without any sandals at all and now my feet are blistered." Shame about the sandals, really, but for Ryou's tender loving care they were an affordable loss.

"Why did you continue running if you didn't have any footwear?" Ryou exclaimed in a tone of voice that rang in Bakura's ears pleasantly. The little healer was worried about him. He allowed the shorter male to push him onto a stool while listening to the other huff heatedly: "The prince would have let you off; you've done so good so far that it wouldn't have been a loss."

While he was still speaking, Ryou had lifted one of Bakura's feet up and tried to evaluate the damage there. Bakura did not really want the fluffy boy to be so upset with him so he spoke out softly: "But I have to do what I can. Training is important."

A sigh came from Ryou as the albino frowned at Bakura's foot. The healer probed at the sole a bit and, while Bakura fought back a hiss, said: "Your stubbornness is certainly something rare." The boy's thumb pressed at another spot, this one not nearly as painful as the previous one. "It's almost admirable how persistent you can be." The smaller albino's tone of voice told Bakura that the healer was referring to something more than just the insistence of completing the exercise.

"So you admire my dedication and strength?" Bakura queried with a smug smirk, focusing on what he considered to be important in Ryou's words. The healer looked up at him with something akin to an incredulous look, before huffing and grumbling: "If that's what it is when you do stupid things like this, then yes, I do admire your ability to make stupid decisions."

"But you still admire me, right?" Bakura pressed on, insistent on getting the confession out of the small healer. He was very pleased when Ryou's cheeks flushed red even as the boy once again pressed down on a developing blister. The shorter albino had most likely meant to do that but Bakura was too satisfied with his progress to really care.

"Well, I suppose I do, a bit…" Ryou grudgingly admitted at last and ran a hand over Bakura's foot, the touch as light as a feather. The next thing Bakura knew his foot was tingling pleasantly from magic. The thief refused to admit that the reaction had been caused by anything that could be 'giddiness', even when he knew very well that healing magic rarely caused any sensations.

As Bakura watched Ryou place his foot down to tend to the other one, the albino found his eyes drawn to the healer's face, especially to the small group of white strands that hung right in front of one of the other's expressive eyes. There was something soothing about that moment and Bakura wished to say something to make it memorable to them both. But what could he say?

Bakura often timed his robberies, the ones directed at the houses of some wealthy noble or merchant, to after nightfall but before the time the moon had risen completely. This was because Bakura had found it easier to break into a house unnoticed when the night guards exchanged greetings with the day shift. Also, Bakura usually snuck in from the bedrooms, since that was the time the house owner would try to relieve some stress with his wife. Now, if only Bakura could remember some of the cheesy lines he had overheard every now and then.

The pain vanished from his foot, telling Bakura that Ryou was now finished with both of his feet. He directed his attention to Ryou as the healer placed his foot back onto the ground. He reached out with his hand and caught Ryou's own in a gentle but secure grip. Ryou's skin was as soft as foreign cloth against his palm and he suddenly knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Your touch is like a morning breeze on the surface of a pond", Bakura spoke softly, alluringly, all the while staring straight into Ryou's wide eyes. What had been meant to be a memorised phrase spoken in jest changed its shape when Bakura got lost in that dark and warm gaze. Bakura had meant to get Ryou flustered with a bit of attempted seduction, but now the thief felt a familiar urge rising within him: the urge to steal the treasure in front of him.

Suddenly Bakura felt a soft touch upon his lips, the slightest brushing caress of a first kiss he had lost a long time ago. And yet it felt just as innocent as a tender moment shared by childhood friends, a small investigation of new and foreign feelings.

The moment was over far too soon for Bakura's liking and the thief felt desperation run through him as Ryou started to pull back, the healer's warm touch on his shoulder drawing back as well. Releasing his hold on the other's hand Bakura reached up to grasp Ryou's arms and wondered just how wild he must have looked when he saw the curious and slightly frightened expression on the shorter male's face. He was strong so it was no effort at all for him to pull Ryou back to him and brush their lips against each other again. At a later time he would curse himself for being so sentimental and not devouring the healer when he was given the chance but right then he only cared about that wonderful feeling he got when he and Ryou touched so gently. He wanted to grab a hold of that innocence Ryou gave to him that he had thought lost forever in hard living and a life full of loss. All he knew was that Ryou made him feel redemption.

A soft sound reached Bakura's ears and the thief realized that Ryou was murmuring his name. It was not his real name, though, but the cover name he had given for himself to introduce himself to avoid being recognised. He yearned to hear his birth name from the sweet boy's lips but understood that with the kind of life he lived, it was not that simple. He could not be 'Bakura' here in the middle of a camp full of Egyptian soldiers, no matter how unskilled they were. The prince would have him executed on the spot if he found out he was the famous Bakura, greatest of all thieves. He did not want to die, but he wished to keep Ryou in the dark for another reason as well.

Never having been ashamed of his skills or even his maliciousness, Bakura had always been proud of himself. But Ryou brought a change to such a way of life; Bakura could not stand the very thought of having the healer disappointed in him or, worse yet, hating him.

"Ryou…" Bakura murmured softly, his voice such a silent whisper that none of his pain, fear or resolve could be heard mixed in while he spoke that wonderful name. He pulled the healer into his arms and held the other close with his face buried in the folds of the other's cloak so that he could breath in the soothing scent of herbs that always surrounded Ryou. As his mind became intoxicated from Ryou and Ryou alone, the thief started to consider terrible thoughts. They were forbidden thoughts and unheard of, but Bakura could not stop himself from thinking about the possibility. He wanted to be with Ryou but he wanted the other to call him either by a name he considered his own or by nothing at all. There was only one compromise between the two.

'Bakura' would have to become 'Akefia'.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: I really like the idea of Bakura using someone else's lines to woo Ryou. That's probably because I can't see Bakura as coming up with any good lines even if he wanted to impress his lover. So Bakura also steals pick-up lines in addition to concrete property.

Also, I want to imagine as Bakura being well-travelled in this fic. Because of this he has Roman sandals and knows about silk (foreign cloth). I hope I'm not being too outrageous for your tastes and that you all enjoyed the Tendershipping chapter.


	15. Within the Mind

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 15**

**Within the Mind**

Even after Akefia had departed from the tent, Ryou was left feeling shaken up. He had been scared that he might have been not exactly raped, but persistently coaxed into sex. But Akefia had done nothing of the sort. The taller white haired male had only held him and laid gentle and slow kisses all over his face, as well as caressed his back and arms soothingly. The touches had been intimate but not once had they been in any way sexual.

Ryou was not completely ignorant or naïve when it came to sex. The young healer had heard, and a couple of times even seen, what the older healers got up to with their young female, and sometimes male, assistants. Ryou had even been accosted a couple of times by some of his seniors when he had still been studying to become a healer. He had quickly ran off to the head healer, an old and virtuous man, and that had put a quick stop to all advances directed at Ryou by any members of the healers' guild. Of course, that had not stopped the palace guards from hitting on him and Ryou had quickly learned how to take advantage of the key points of the human body for purposes other than healing achy muscles.

It was not a talent he wished to use often, the way he could make the human body cease to function temporarily. But when a man a lot stronger and bigger than him got into his personal space and did not understand the meaning of 'no', Ryou was forced to defend himself. Ever since he had been small it had been Ryou's dream to become a powerful healer, so he was rather ashamed of how good he was at hurting others. He preferred to act like he did not have the talent in order to preserve his own mental peace, and so far there had been no need for disabling of any kind at the camp. Not even Akefia, who Ryou had been afraid would have to be held back by extreme measures.

Truth be told, Akefia was quickly proving Ryou that he was very different from the first impression Ryou had received from the albino. At first Ryou had been frightened of the aura of danger that surrounded the taller male and he had been simply terrified when the other had started showing interest in him. Ryou had thought Akefia to be a brute and lacking in such basic human skills as mercy and empathy but now the healer could see that the other had the ability for both, he was only selective about it. Akefia did not give a damn about strangers or people he found a nuisance but once he grew fond of someone, he showed his affection in the most unorthodox of ways. Akefia ridiculed and put down his two companions, Jono and Rasui, for seemingly no reason at all. But Ryou had come to the conclusion that Akefia did not know any other way to have fun with his friends.

Within a short amount of time Ryou had learned many things about Akefia, but that was mostly because Akefia was so much in his company and spent so much time with him, let it be because of injuries or for no apparent reason. And the flirtations Ryou constantly found directed at himself told him quickly why he kept running into Akefia in suspicious chains of events. Akefia was clearly infatuated with him and up until that day the healer had thought that it was nothing more than a simple infatuation or even an interest in their similar physical features, most likely caused by a curiosity in how they both had white hair. Ryou certainly would not have memorised Akefia's name as quickly as he had if the other did not have that peculiar hair colour.

But now it was becoming more and more apparent that Akefia was actually fond of him in addition to being infatuated with him. And now Ryou did not know how he felt about that. When he had been in Akefia's arms and the other had been showering him with affection, he had felt very taken in by the other but there was a chance that Ryou would like anyone who worshipped him in such a sweet and personal manner.

There was of course a physical attraction. Otherwise Ryou would never have initiated that first kiss, his first kiss. But, Ryou had found men attractive before and he had not felt any urge to kiss them. Well, he did not really have any reason to _want _to kiss Odji or Seto, even though they were both gorgeous men. But he also found Atemu attractive and had never felt any urge to kiss him or treat him any differently from how he would treat any friend or his future king.

Hoping that there would not be any patients that evening, Ryou made his way to his cot and laid down. He knew that he would not be able to get any sleep, though. He had finally come to the conclusion that there was something special about Akefia, and that would keep him squirming anxiously and uncomfortably the whole night.

1.

That night Yugi decided to try and go see Atemu again. He had just survived a mentally very taxing day and was in the need of seeing his beloved's face smiling at the sight of him. Because of these feelings Yugi focused his mind on the objective of meeting with Atemu before he fell asleep. It had called for a lot of effort, since Yugi had been very exhausted from the day's jog. Still, Yugi knew he had succeeded when he found himself standing in a familiar marble hall moments after he had fallen asleep.

Yugi immediately headed towards the door he remembered to lead to Atemu's mind, only to find that the door refused to budge. Knowing from Atemu's previous confession that his former fiancée would never lock him out of his dreams, Yugi came to the conclusion that the prince was still awake and wondered about how he should spend his time while he waited. In the end Yugi started trying the other doors in the hall, wanting to see if any of the minds he had been unable to access during his previous visit were now open.

The boy found a door that was willing to open on his first try. The door in question revealed a wide valley, surrounded by a wall of mountains in the distance. Beautiful plant life filled the valley and a wide river ran across the land a short distance away. Wind was sweeping through the trees, shaking their braches, but it was nothing close to a storm.

Unable to hold himself back Yugi stepped inside, his bare feet sinking into the cool, pale green grass. Yugi lifted his face heavenward to enjoy the cloudless day in the valley, when his eyes fell on a strange-looking bird.

There were many birds sweeping across the sky, or that was what Yugi thought them to be until he realized just how far up the birds were flying. And that was when one of them flew lower and Yugi saw shimmering white scales covering a winged reptilian body. In the next instant the magnificent creature swooped itself back up and joined its hundreds companions in the clear blue sky.

The sky was filled with dragons, Yugi realized then. He was standing in a dragon valley while hundreds of dragons, shining in all the colours the most creative of imaginations could provide, flew, played and fought almost too high up for Yugi to see. Yugi wondered whose mind could create such a beautiful dream.

The young prince could not help but think about Priest Seto. He had grown up with the gruff brunet as much as with Atemu, and knew some basic things about the other's nature. Yugi happened to know for a fact that Seto's possibly greatest dream had always been to become a dragon summoner, for the brunet had always admired the creatures often deemed as the most powerful of all Shadow Monsters. It was not a too farfetched idea to think that Seto would dream of the creatures he so wished to touch, even when the vibrant colours did not seem to suit the brunet's tastes.

That was when Yugi came to realize the true danger in what he was doing at the moment. He was invading the dream and mind of no other than Priest Seto, who would immediately know that something was up the moment he saw Yugi in his dream. Seto was smart enough and knew enough about Yugi's people's abilities to guess what was going on. Bakura had said that Seto had told even Ryou to keep an eye on them, that Seto was extremely suspicious of them. If Seto was suspicious of them without anything out of the ordinary going on, something as strange as meeting Yugi within his own mind would place Yugi's entire mission in jeopardy. It was obvious that if Seto found out about Yugi's real identity, he would immediately tell Atemu. And if Atemu found out about Yugi being one of his soldiers, it would be all over and Yugi would never gain the respect of the man he loved.

Deciding that he was not about to let that happen, Yugi quickly turned around and hastily left the dream through the same door he had used to enter. Then he slid the door shut as quickly as he could without actually slamming it closed.

Releasing a soft but relieved sigh, Yugi could not help but think about how easily the situation had been defused, considering how close he had been to being revealed or how close he would have been if Seto had actually been present in his own dream. Perhaps the brunet had been one of the dragons. His grandfather had often told him that the human subconscious was known for doing weirder things than that.

After he had gotten his nerves under control again, Yugi became aware of just how unnatural the hall he was in truly was. The hall was silent as death with a non-existent wind's humming being the only sound the young prince could hear. And it was cold as well, so cold that Yugi could feel his spiritual form shivering from the temperature. During Yugi's first visit the place had not seemed so dangerous as it now did. Not knowing why, Yugi suddenly felt that he needed to get out of that hall, out of the open. Yugi quickly made his way to Atemu's door and hoped it would open this time.

The door ended up sliding open without any problems this time and Yugi hurried inside the safety of his former fiancée's mind. The door fell shut behind him and Yugi looked around for the Egyptian prince that the room belonged to.

Yugi located Atemu soon enough; the prince was once again lying on a bed of pillows, much like during the time Yugi had previously dropped by. There was one thing different this time, however: this time Atemu was not alone.

It was an unnerving situation to Yugi, especially since the boy had lived such a sheltered life and was extremely shy. Because of this Yugi did not know how he should react upon finding out that he had walked right into one of Atemu's dirty dreams, one that starred him himself as the Egyptian's partner. Because who else could the look-alike lying half-naked beneath Atemu be? Releasing a startled shriek Yugi brought his hands to his face, trying to shield himself from the sight. Because, even though Atemu's partner was essentially him, Yugi did not want to see his beloved engaging in such obscene activities with anyone. Even when Yugi reminded himself that it was all imagined, he would not dare take a peek, because he had never seen Atemu naked before.

"Yugi?" Atemu's voice questioned from right in front of the boy and suddenly Yugi became aware of how long he must have spent retreating into his own thoughts. He took a peek at Atemu from between his fingers and saw that the Egyptian looked much more presentable now, like all of his flustered emotions had vanished with his dream. But, Yugi supposed that was what made dreams so great: they could change in an instant taking all of their emotions with them. Yugi sometimes wished that the same could be done with real life as well.

"Hello, Atemu," Yugi murmured embarrassedly before lowering his hands and his gaze with them. He did not know how he should react to Atemu now; he had just witnessed a part of the other's wet dream that involved the other doing unmentionable things with him. On one hand he was extremely embarrassed about barging in on the other's mind unannounced and on the other hand, he was very happy to know that he had such an effect on Atemu. He was also curious to know if Atemu had these sorts of dreams often, because that would make their possible future wedding night memorable if the other had enough imagination to keep the dreams entertaining. Although, Yugi would never, ever, dare to ask Atemu about it.

"I'm so happy to see you again," Atemu said as a bright smile spread on his lips. The Egyptian then leaned forward to plant a kiss on Yugi's forehead, an action that immediately had Yugi blushing. "I was worried I wouldn't hear from you again."

"I'm sorry for departing so abruptly last time," Yugi answered as he met Atemu's red gaze once more. "Something came up." Indeed, something had gone up: Yugi's temper. But he was not going to tell Atemu that, because doing so would be the same as telling the Egyptian that he was planning on doing something that Atemu would not approve of. Perhaps that was the reason Yugi was such a bad liar: whenever he was hiding something, he constantly thought about it.

"Will you stay this time?" Atemu asked, not masking the hopeful tone in his voice and Yugi suddenly felt like he was kicking a cute furry animal when he spoke apologetically: "You know I can't stay, Atemu. I have to go back to my body." He tried to smile reassuringly. "We'll be able to stay together for good after everything is over."

"I'm not good at waiting," Atemu spoke and Yugi glowered at the spoiled brat, who noticed and laughed before saying. "Oh, Yugi, don't give me that look. I was kidding. I've grown up; I'm not a kid anymore." The Egyptian smiled at Yugi tenderly. "I meant to say that even though I won't enjoy waiting, I'm certain it will be all worth it in the end."

"Thanks," Yugi replied and wondered if Atemu would be displaying this patience if he knew that Yugi was actually very close by instead of a great distance away. Considering the pushy nature Yugi had learned to associate with Egyptians, this particular Egyptian prince especially, he could not be too sure. If growing up with Atemu had taught Yugi one thing, it was that the prince of Egypt had always been given what he wanted. The only exception to that rule had been the way Atemu had been forced into the engagement with Yugi. Yugi supposed that made him the one and only exception in Atemu's life. Yugi was grateful for that, because that meant that even when Atemu had not yet loved him at least Yugi had left an impression on him. Speaking of which, Yugi had to wonder about that…

"Atemu?" Yugi questioned. "May I ask you something?"

"Naturally, Yugi. Go ahead," Atemu replied and Yugi spoke out: "When did you fall in love with me?"

The Egyptian released a laugh before saying: "Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering," Yugi muttered, a tad bit embarrassedly. "I mean, the last time we met in person you weren't like this, so what happened?"

A smile stretched on Atemu's lips, followed by the Egyptian answering: "Love doesn't happen in a single event, not unless it's love at first sight or something along those lines."

"I see," Yugi murmured thoughtfully as he tried to remember if he had fallen for Atemu at first sight, or if it had happened gradually like the Egyptian claimed. He had always wanted to be with Atemu, but Yugi did not think it had been because he had loved the other at first. That had come later, after Yugi had grown used to the way Atemu tried to keep him at a distance during most of their courtship.

"What are you thinking about?" Atemu asked and Yugi looked up at the taller male before saying: "I'm thinking that you have a point. I wasn't very fond of you at first, even when I really wanted to be with you."

"Well, I didn't make liking me easy for you, did I?" Atemu conceded and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I should apologise for that."

"You fixed the problem, that's enough," Yugi replied easily before frowning to himself as he realized just how long he had been wandering around dream walking already. He focused on Atemu again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. The time I spend here is taken right out of my night sleep you know."

"Ah, okay," Atemu murmured in a disappointed manner. "When will you be back?"

"In a couple of nights, I think," Yugi answered. "As soon as I'm able to." He took a step back. "Bye Atemu."

"Bye, Yugi," Atemu answered softly before Yugi turned around and wondered how he as supposed to get out of his dream walk and into natural sleep. Last time it had been on accident, when he had lost his temper. How was he going to go about doing it this time while meaning to do so?

The door to Atemu's mind slid shut behind Yugi and the boy made his way to the middle of the hall, where he had started his walk from. It was then that Yugi noticed the circle carved around the spot. Getting an idea that it looked very much like a portal, Yugi made sure that he was standing in the middle of the circle and closed his eyes.

When Yugi opened his eyes again a few moment later, he was lying down in his tent. He blinked dazedly at the cloth hanging above him and became aware of how exhausted he was, clear proof of the downside of dream walking. The young prince closed his eyes and allowed real sleep to claim him and restore him for the new day.

_**To be continued…**_

Ending Notes: Sorry about not updating in ages. I got sick a few weeks ago and it took away all of inspiration. Not to mention I had a lot of studies to catch up to afterwards, which didn't leave me with any time to come up with any new ideas.


	16. This Isn't My Idea of Fun

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 16**

**This Isn't My Idea of Fun**

The following morning found Yugi wandering around the camp looking for Jono. He wanted to ask the blond to teach him sword fighting but he could not do that if he could not find the other. In the end Yugi found Jono among a gathered crowd of people who were most likely watching an arm wrestling match. Obviously not too interested in the sport in question, Jono's face turned away from the spectacle in a distracted manner, his eyes falling on Yugi. The blond then gave Yugi a wave and started to walk towards the shorter male.

"Good morning, Jono", Yugi spoke out as soon as the two were properly face to face. Jono regarded him with a thin smile and spoke wearily: "Morning, Rasui."

Yugi instantly noticed that something was bothering his friend. Jono seemed unusually down, and Yugi suspected it to be something more than mere tiredness.

"Is something the matter?" Yugi asked from the blond, who blew a breath out, puffing his cheeks in a reminder of a sigh, and then answered: "I'm just feeling a bit homesick, is all."

"Homesick?" Yugi repeated curiously. To him Jono seemed so untouchable and invulnerable, much like Bakura, but here he saw the blond give in to a normal human weakness. It was unexpected and maybe even a bit alarming. Having been deprived of contact with friends his age when growing up, Yugi did not know how to react to a situation requiring empathy. Yugi felt the emotion, yes, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it.

"Remember how I told you that I have never been far from home before?" Jono queried before continuing. "I know that everyone has their own idea of the best place in the world but to me my home was perfect." The blond smiled wistfully. "It's such a beautiful place, even though to you it might appear boring or bleak."

Now that Yugi thought about it, shouldn't he also feel homesick? He had been away for way over a week but he did not find himself feeling the level of sorrow that Jono was obviously experiencing. Sure, he missed his mother and grandfather but that was a longing directed at individual people, not the place he should have considered home. Perhaps it was because Yugi had been raised to be Atemu's bride and life companion. Even though he had been taught about court manners, politics and strategy, he had never been trained in combat. Nor had anyone ever tried to plant any form of patriotism into him. All his life Yugi had been told: 'Egypt will be your home', and now it seemed that Yugi's heart had started to believe that.

"Actually, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you", Yugi spoke out as he attempted to change the topic of conversation. Since he had no idea of what he should say to Jono to offer consolation or comfort, he hoped to at least distract them both.

"Sure thing, Rasui. Ask away", Jono prompted and Yugi spoke out: "I was wondering about that peculiar way you wield a sword. Where did you learn that?"

"I learned to use a sword from travellers, actually", Jono answered easily with a nonchalant shrug. "It was one of the only styles available for me to learn and it proved useful against robbers." The blond smirked triumphantly then, clearly thinking about past victories. "Not many people have seen the style so they don't know how to prepare for it."

"I want to learn it", Yugi said eagerly and then blushed in embarrassment and lowered his head in shame at his own impoliteness. It was a bit hesitantly that he continued. "If it's okay with you to teach me?"

"I'd be glad to", Jono replied without any hesitation, smiling brightly as he nodded his head in agreement. "Come on, we'll practice on the south side of the camp." The blond turned to lead the way and tilted his head to the direction for emphasis. "No one goes there." Jono started to walk and Yugi scurried off to follow. "And I think this particular style will be perfect for you."

At those words Yugi's steps faltered a bit but the young prince managed to regain his balance and query: "Why do you think that, Jono?"

"It's just an itch I have", Jono answered with a yet another shrug. Yugi took a calming breath at the answer, mentally scolding himself for being so jumpy. There was no reason for him to be so suspicious of anyone; it could not be possible for Jono of all people to think that Yugi was a foreign prince in disguise. Actually, he probably did not even have to worry about Dartz now that he was on the topic. Dartz never visited the castle and Yugi encountered the wizard's minions extremely rarely. There was no way for the sorcerer to know of Yugi's daring escape so soon, if he was to know of it at all. It would be silly of Yugi to fry his nerves over empty fears sparked by people who said something that Yugi misinterpreted.

When the duo made it behind the small row of tents that contained the camp's provisions, Jono took his sword out and indicated for Yugi to do the same. As soon as Yugi had his sword out Jono demonstrated the proper grip Yugi needed to have on the handle for the particular sword fighting style. The blond stood to Yugi's left facing the same direction as the prince did, providing Yugi with an excellent image to mimic.

After Yugi had gotten an impression of how the pose was supposed to be like Jono told him to sheathe his sword and then unsheathe it again and try to copy the starting pose from his memory. At the first attempt Yugi was not very successful and so Jono showed the pose again and Yugi followed his lead. Then the blond put his sword away again and told Yugi to try to recreate the pose from memory once more. Yugi failed two more times before he got the pose right enough for Jono to be satisfied with the result.

Next Jono started instructing Yugi in a couple of simple blocks, all the while telling Yugi what kinds of blows they were good against and which attacks would most likely make it through and tear his stomach open. Yugi grimaced at every single example of the latter group when he could not stop himself from having mental images.

Yugi informed Jono of when he thought that he had memorized the blocks properly, and Jono nodded before they faced each other. Not about to swing his sword at a novice, Jono suggested they did a visualised exercise. Jono would say where the attack was coming from and Yugi would then show the bock he thought to be right.

By the point in which Yugi started to get the blocks right, his grip on his sword had turned slippery from the sweat that covered his palm. It was starting to get taxing to swing the heavy metal sword around. Yugi still tried to keep going as well as he could, until his sword slipped from his wet hand and fell onto the sandy ground. And that was when Yugi heard the snicker.

The prince's entire body tensed and the boy glanced from the corner of his eye to the side to see the person he least wanted to see witnessing his tumble. Lord Odji was perched on top of a grate and smirked viciously at Yugi when he saw the shorter male looking in his direction. Yugi immediately diverted his gaze and picked up his discarded sword. Straightening himself Yugi faced Jono again, to see the blond glaring murder at the noble.

"Are we still continuing?" Yugi queried, sounding whinier than he had meant to. Jono's eyes looked down at him immediately and the blond's murderous expression smoothened out and brightened into a smile as he assured the other: "Of course not, Rasui. It's better you take a break now." The friendly gaze turned serious again and the brown eyes narrowed. "I'll have a little chat with that Odji."

"Please, Jono, don't do anything that will get you in trouble", Yugi pleaded with the other. Jono smirked at him, an expression that made the young prince more than slightly distrusting of the other's plans. "I promise I'll choose my words carefully."

"Maybe you could threaten to sick Priest Seto on him", Yugi suggested, remembering the discussion from two days ago, the one about how Seto seemed to have developed a soft spot for Jono.

"Like I'd ever ask _that guy_ for help", Jono snarled with displeasure. "Not to mention I hardly think he'd appreciate it if he heard that I'm using his name to get my way." The blond waved a hand at Yugi dismissively. "Forget it."

"Fine. Still, remember not to do anything you might regret", Yugi concluded before departing from the scene. He tried not to think about what Jono might possibly do, or threaten to do, to Odji.

Soon after walking back into the main camp Yugi ran into Bakura. Only, it took Yugi a moment to recognize his friend; Bakura had, for some reason, changed his hairstyle during the night. The albino's hair no longer hung freely on his shoulders, but had been plaited into miniature braids as thick as a finger. Doing all those braids must have taken a great deal of the previous night, Yugi noted with no small amount of awe.

"What's with the hair, Bakura?" Yugi asked quietly, only to have Bakura plant a hand on his mouth and snarl: "What have I told you about calling me that?" The thief pulled back to glare at Yugi sternly. "You should just call me 'Akefia' all the time. If you switch between the two you're bound to get them mixed up and give away our secret."

"O-okay", Yugi murmured weakly. He did not understand Bakura's insistence on the names. Yugi for one hand preferred to have someone call him by his real name occasionally. It kept him from getting confused over the identities of Yugi and Rasui. That was when Yugi realized that Bakura always called him either Rasui or prince or then by some obscure reference to his height. Almost like Bakura did not want to grow attached to him. Of course, it might have just as well been because Bakura did not consider one's name and identity to be as closely connected as Yugi did. It certainly was more like Yugi to think so much into things like that, while Bakura was more straightforward about everything.

"Now, where have you been?" Bakura asked with a scowl that Yugi optimistically thought to be worried.

"I was practising using a sword with Jono", Yugi answered truthfully. Bakura snorted at the answer before commenting: "It's really a wonder how a prince can be so useless with a sword."

"Well, excuse me for the fact that my parents did not think I would ever need to use a sword!" Yugi snapped heatedly, getting defensive about the topic that had been giving him grief the entire morning. Bakura lifted his hands in an effort to calm Yugi's suddenly flaring temper as he spoke in a tone of voice that was half amused and half surprised: "Calm down, pipsqueak. I was just joking around with you."

"I don't consider that a funny topic", Yugi murmured and jutted out a lip. "I already have been degraded by Odji today, I don't need you to add in on the hurt."

"You want me to take care of him?" Bakura asked, his more than slightly eager tone sending shivers of dread down Yugi's spine. The prince crossed his arms as if to ward off the other's evil as he exclaimed: "No! No taking care of him!"

"Fine", Bakura grumbled in a disappointed matter. The frown of white eyebrows was the closest Bakura would get to actually pouting. "You always ruin my fun."

1.

Odji had expected his day to turn out to be a dull one, since his schedule contained the always equally droll task of checking over what remained of their provisions and what would need to be restocked. It was the one thing Odji was allowed to do by himself, since his 'companions' did not expect him to get up to anything while handling the assignment in question. And Odji was not planning on doing anything underhanded, because whatever negative results would follow from a lack of equipment would also affect him.

The worst part about having to go through the provisions was the fact that it was always done early in the morning, during the cool hours before Ra's rays shone from the higher sky. Those were the hours Odji would have preferred to spend laying down on a particularly cool spot simply relaxing and enjoying himself. But no, he had a duty uphold and that duty trapped him inside the stuffy tents on the south side of the camp.

By the time Odji was done with his assignment and left the last of the tents, the best hours of the day had already been wasted. The raven-haired noble could not resist muttering a string of not-so-flattering names, all of which referred to a certain young Egyptian prince.

During his inaudible grumbling Odji had started to walk back towards the oasis, the direction of the soft bed located within his tent. He did not have enough time to take more than a couple of steps before he heard human voices speaking. Now, it was not uncommon for there to be people talking in the camp, it was a part of the human nature to interact, but anyone rarely came to the equipment tents. There was nothing out of place with Odji growing curious about this oddity.

Locating the nearest open space between the tents, Odji made his way towards the source of the voices. The noble came across two young soldiers he recognized instantly for separate reasons: one of them was his key to beating Atemu and the other was the one reason he might fail. And they were doing the one thing that might mess up Odji's plans: practising.

Spotting a crate beside him, Odji seated himself to observe the two training sword fighting. Fortunately for him the two had not spotted him so he might be able to observe them for a while. And he was going to keep an eye on them for as long as he could.

The first thing Odji noticed was that Rasui did not seem to know as much as the basics of using a sword. The short male was merely repeating whatever moves the other soldier, Jono, was showing him. It was a good thing to know, relieving too, but Odji did not know how things might change in the future.

After a while Jono stopped showing the moves to Rasui and simply gave spoken instructions. Watching the happenings grew more boring with each moment that passed, since the amount of mistakes Rasui did decreased with each time Jono reminded him of a right move.

Then Rasui dropped his sword. Actually, the blade slipped from his hands and flew to the ground. Odji could not stop the victorious snicker that came from him and in the next instant Rasui stiffened and turned his face to him. Odji smirked at the boy, who quickly averted his gaze. Odji took the opening as a chance to direct his attention to the soldier's teacher, only to find that the other was already looking at him. The brown eyes were narrowed in an obvious sign of aggravation. Used to receiving glares on a regular basis, Odji disregarded the look and gave the blond a sultry smirk and a wink.

Jono was indeed a very fiery person; the blond was strong, determined and very pleasing to look at. Ever since Jono had matched up against Atemu, Odji had been wondering what it would be like to have all that power as his own, to use it as he wished. Such a feisty thing like Jono simply had to be a good partner in bed. It should not be too hard to find out if the case was so; Odji was one of the most desired men in the kingdom, Jono would surely jump at the chance to be with him.

If possible, Jono's glare turned even more murderous before the blond turned to Rasui and said something to the shorter male. Odji was entirely too outraged to try and listen to what the two were saying. How dare that nobody ignore him! And it was in favour of that pathetic Rasui too! There was no way the raven-haired man would let this slide. Jono would beg to receive his attentions, for no one could resist Odji's charm.

By the time Odji was finished with feeling utterly insulted, Rasui was leaving the scene with Jono staying behind. As much as Odji wanted to shout something degrading after the short soldier, the raven-haired male was more interested in what Jono was doing. The blond was, after all, walking right towards him.

It was only to be expected, Odji thought as Jono crossed the distance between them. Jono could not resist Odji's charms any more than any other person who had fallen victim to his lures. The blond would surely be putty in his hands in mere moments. He prepared his most attractive smile to greet the blond with.

"Hey, jerkface", were the first words out of Jono's mouth and Odji froze at the unexpected greeting, unable to respond. "I want you to stop stalking Rasui. The only thing you're succeeding in doing is making him lose focus and that makes me lose patience." The brown eyes were narrowed murderously. "If it keeps up, I'm going to snap."

"You're in no position to threaten me or even speak with such disrespect towards me", Odji snapped at the blond; a rebellious attitude could be attractive but this blatant disregard of his position was _not_ turning him on. "I can have you severely punished for your disrespect."

Suddenly Jono leaned in close to Odji's face. For a moment the noble thought that the blond was going to jump him; authority figures were arousing to many, after all. But, in the end Jono growled out in a tone of voice that did not sound aroused in the least: "You honestly think you'll be able to get your guards on me before I get my hands on you?" Odji watched, transfixed, how the blond's lips turned into a malicious smirk and took an involuntary step back, away from the threatening presence.

"I see we're seeing eye to eye now", Jono murmured, the threatening tone of voice still present. "Now, I will give you two options: you will either stay away from our practise or sleep with your eyes open." The blond's eyes flashed and for a moment Odji thought he saw red instead of brown. "I know where you sleep."

"I won't take orders from you", Odji argued heatedly, with most of the indignant anger in his voice only there to cover up how nervous and frightened he truly felt. "You're the one who's supposed to follow my commands."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that", Jono replied in a tone of voice that was more amused than bothered. Actually, the blond's tone was only amused and not bothered at all. Jono's teeth flashed from between his smirk before the blond turned away from Odji and walked off into the camp. Odji stayed still for a while, contemplating and trying to pull himself together.

Jono was definitely a beautiful thing to look at, but once you got close and personal with him he became malevolent in a manner that was very unattractive. Odji would have to seriously consider if he wanted to take his possible murderer into bed. But, then again, Jono was so very beautiful and had such a nice, strong body. That body was probably strong enough to break Odji's bones and snap his neck, but it would also feel very nice against his own.

When all of his thoughts were summed up, Odji came to the conclusion that Jono would do his bidding for the rest of his life once he found out what a skilled lover Odji was. So, the raven-haired man decided that he would focus on luring Jono into his bed first and then let his talents remove all of Jono's dislike towards him. Yes, the plan was perfect, and bound to work.

_**To be continued…**_

Enging Notes: Sorry about taking so long to update. Instead of having loads of free time after summer break started I've been really busy with my summer job.

Also, I will be closing the poll about my next story after this Sunday, meaning that this week is your last chance to submit your votes. I've been positively surprised by the amount of people who have voted. Thanks, everyone.


	17. A Love Worth Fighting For

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 17**

**A Love Worth Fighting For**

The difficult training continued on the following day and the early morning found the soldiers on a yet another jog led by their determined leader. The jog was slightly longer than the first one had been and afterwards Yugi was too exhausted to do much else than lie down to gather his strength. He would need it, as both Jono and Bakura were waiting for him to get up so that they could continue the training Yugi had received from Jono before.

"I don't think I can keep going like this, guys", Yugi muttered in a forlorn and exhausted manner. "My body's not strong enough."

"It'll grow strong enough, Rasui", Jono spoke in encouragement. "We won't be doing anything too taxing today so that you can recover."

"Even though that recovery will be wasting time unnecessarily", Bakura commented with a scoff, but did not voice any other complaints after that.

"Let's get going then", Jono said and reached down to drag Yugi to his feet. The blond ended up dragging Yugi all the way to the spot outside the camp where they had previously trained. By the time Yugi caught both his balance and the blond's long strides, the group had already arrived at the intended spot.

"Okay", Jono started when they had all come to a stop, turning Yugi around to face him. "First of all, there's a little something I need to show you." The blond released Yugi and showed the shorter male a piece of string. "It's a way to keep the sword from slipping out of your hand."

Yugi looked at the string for a moment, easily guessing its possible purpose as he queried: "You're going to tie the sword to my hand?"

"Yeah", Jono said with a nod. "That's pretty much it. Pull out your sword and I'll show how to tie it properly."

"Alright", Yugi conceded, offering his hand over to the blond with a resigned sigh. "But is it really necessary to go this far?"

"Yes", came the deadpan response after which Jono shifted, as if just realizing how easily his reply could have been interpreted as offensive. The blond smiled apologetically before adding: "For now at least."

"I definitely agree", Bakura added in as Jono started wrapping a piece of string around Yugi's hand and sword. "Your grip is lousy."

Yugi felt the string tighten momentarily when Jono suddenly turned to the white-haired male to snap: "Akefia!" The string loosened when Jono slackened the contraption at the yelp Yugi released. The blond sighed before mumbling lowly: "Well, it's the truth, I suppose."

Yugi rolled his eyes in exasperation before grumbling with distaste: "Thanks a lot, guys…"

"That's how you recognize your true friends, shorty", Bakura said with a wide, amused grin. "They give you the truth, no matter how painful it is."

"_But_", Jono pressed, cutting in with a sharp tone. "They also support you and help you fix the things that are wrong." The blond gave the ends of the string a tug to tighten the knot he had tied. "There you go. Try it."

Yugi's first reaction to the command was to open his hand, releasing his grip on the handle of the sword. Indeed, the sword only fell a few inches as it rotated to allow the blade to hang down with gravity's pull. Still, Yugi managed to grab the sword again with reasonable ease and he lifted his face to give Jono a grateful smile.

"This seems like it'll work out great", Yugi admitted. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime, Rasui", Jono said, all the while grinning widely. The brown eyes were looking at Yugi earnestly and Yugi knew that the blond truly meant his words.

A sudden snarl from Bakura caught Yugi and Jono's attention when the albino grumbled: "Heads up boys. Lord Spoilsport is approaching." The two turned to look to the same direction as Bakura's brown gaze and indeed, Lord Odji was walking towards them with purposefulness. Yugi was certain he heard Jono actually _growl_ in anger at the sight.

There was a shift from beside Yugi and the boy glanced at Jono to see the other stand up to face the approaching noble. The blond's body grew tense, like the male was preparing to attack, a moment before he snapped: "I thought I told you to leave Rasui alone!"

"Ah", Odji started while lifting his finger and smiling in a condescending manner. "But I am not here to see little Rasui." The raven-haired man opened his palm to indicate towards Jono. "I came here for you, Jono."

Jono actually laughed at the nobleman's words and Yugi felt a bit uncomfortable as the blond begun to speak: "Don't play games with me. I'm a tough opponent." As the last words left Jono's lips, Yugi felt Bakura's hand wrap itself around his arm, tugging him backwards a couple of steps. Apparently the albino had also noticed the dangerous shift in Jono's mood.

"No game, simply an order", Odji replied and Yugi saw Jono stiffen even further, this time with dread. Odji's smile turned into an actual smirk and the raven-haired male continued: "I'm in charge of restocking our provisions and I need a group of men to accompany me." The face turned slightly more serious, for authority. "You have been chosen for the task."

A displeased sound came from Jono, but the blond did not put up a fight. Instead Jono merely nodded his head and grumbled: "As the lord commands."

Odji was all smiles again with those words and his tone of voice was very pleasant as he said: "Great", and turned to leave. Jono did not watch the other's departure but turned to his two companions with a huff.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Jono snapped heatedly. "But I know what's he's planning. Oh, I'm so onto him."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, his tone a bit uncertain. He was not sure if Jono's flaring temper would not explode from his questioning.

"He's trying to remove me", Jono grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "He's taking this chance to keep me from training you." The blond released a groan of frustration. "I really should have punched the guy. He would have deserved it."

"I'm actually surprised you didn't", Bakura commented with an amused tone of voice. "I tried to watch out for splatters of blood for nothing."

'Oh', Yugi thought that the albino's words. 'So that is why he wanted to back off.'

"We still need to do something about this new situation we're in", Jono commented with a sigh, apparently finally calming down. "We can't have Rasui's training stop while I'm gone."

"Which would be for at least a week", Bakura added with a thoughtful tone. "I see what you mean. That time could be used better."

"I say that if Odji is going to be going all out, then we should too", Jono said finally and shot a meaningful glance at Bakura that had Yugi out of the loop, especially when Bakura smirked in response.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi finally asked from the two, tired of being left guessing in such a way. Jono gave him a glance, a somewhat regretful one, that told Yugi that he probably would not like what was about to come.

"Rasui", Jono started sternly and Yugi's sense of foreboding grew. "While I'm gone, I need you to do what Akefia says." The blond paused to take in Yugi's expression that obviously gave away his thoughts. "It's for the best. Since I won't be around to coach you in sword fighting, you should work on your endurance."

"Oh, don't look like that, pipsqueak", Bakura's voice came from beside Yugi and a hand landed on the young prince's shoulder. "I'll take good care of you."

"But for now", Jono cut in, before Yugi could release a sound in protest. "Let's get back to sword practise. We should use the time we have left to our advantage." Those words made Yugi wonder if it really was Bakura's training he should be worried about or Jono's.

1.

This was nerve-wracking, seriously grating on what remained of Seto's patience. The brunet was not a patient person to begin with and watching his cousin pace back and forth within his tent was causing his patience to quickly evaporate.

But, if Seto was nearing his limit, Atemu had crossed it a while back. The young prince was a mess, his movements accompanied by an occasional jerk caused by deep aggravation and frustration. The other's dark skin had a greyish sheen to it that told Seto of restlessness and tiredness.

A sigh came from Seto, the brunet finally having had enough of seeing his cousin like this. He rapped his knuckles against the surface of the desk he was sitting by and waited until the pacing prince turned to look at him before speaking: "Stop sulking. This is going to work out, we will make sure of that." Briefly the brunet wondered if Atemu noticed his choice of wording and if the other realized that they really were in this together.

"I can't help it", Atemu uttered before breathing out a sigh of his own. Apparently Seto had gotten through to the prince, as the star-haired youth spoke in a reasonable manner: "So much depends on this. I couldn't stand it if we got stuck here."

Seto frowned in thought at the other and spoke out his thoughts: "You're taking this harder than I had expected. Is there a reason for it?" It really seemed like Atemu's dedication to this army had increased from what the other had started with.

The answer to the question came easily in a deadpan tone as Atemu spoke simply: "Yugi needs me."

"W-what?" Seto burst out in a startled manner, instantly reprimanding himself for the slight stutter. "Excuse me?"

"He's alive, Seto", Atemu said in a desperate tone. "I need to rescue him."

Seto bit back a groan of frustration as he pressed his fingers to his temple and murmured: "Are you sure you should be focusing on that?" They had a war to fight here. Atemu could not afford ton get sidetracked.

Atemu spread his arms out in a helpless manner as he spoke: "I can't help it, Seto. I love him." And the way the prince held himself as he uttered those words really made it seem like the other could not do anything but help his former fiancée. Still, that did not mean that Seto had to like it or accept it.

"It would have been good if you'd told him that while he was still around", the brunet grumbled with distaste and watched as Atemu's expression turned into a mix of anger and disappointment.

"Spare me your remarks", Atemu snapped heatedly. "If you have to be a jerk, go harass some poor underling. I need support, not ridicule."

"But cousin", Seto drawled and smirked as Atemu balked at the condescending tone. "I _am_ being supportive, as supportive as I can without retching." The brunet leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "If you were anything other than family to me, I would have walked out the moment you first mentioned Yugi." There was a scoff from Atemu as response and Seto stood up from his seat. "Do what you think is best", the brunet spoke calmly. "It's not like you value my opinions overly much anyway."

Having said his piece Seto made his way out of his cousin's tent, but not away from the prince's words. Because Atemu's claim of Yugi living reminded Seto of something, something he had seen or sensed. However, as much as the brunet tried to recall what that something was, he could not remember what it had been.

Seto's musings were cut off when a shouting voice reached his ears. At first the priest was not bothered by it; arguments and even full-blown fights were common in a military camp in which men were constantly trying to prove themselves to be the strongest and most skilled. But, as soon as that thought passed through Seto's mind, the brunet recognized the voice. And that voice was the only one that would make Seto care about some petty brawl.

It was Jono who was currently bellowing profanities at some unfortunate soul. Seto had always enjoyed witnessing a good tongue-lashing, and Jono had certainly proven himself skilled in coming up with putdowns. So Seto decided to go and see the fight a bit more closely.

"So you're saying that you've been harassing Rasui just to get closer to me?" Jono snapped angrily and Seto followed the voice until he located the blond between some tents, glaring hatefully at no other than Lord Odji. The blond was visibly upset as he pressed on angrily: "So this is all about you wanting me to warm your bed?"

The words made Seto pause. For some unexplainable reason the very thought of Odji trying to lure Jono in made the brunet see red. His stomach churned with a hot feeling that blurred his thoughts when Odji answered in his typical confident manner: "It's not a very bad scenario, right?"

"If by 'bad' you mean 'I'd rather die', then I'm going to have to disagree with you", Jono shot back with distaste and Seto's angry rush at the raven-haired nobleman was prevented. "I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it."

"How dare you!" Odji snapped while visibly bristling. "I'm the most desirable man in the capitol. I have a secure place in the pharaoh's court! Never in my _life_ has anyone ever refused me!"

Jono snorted at the man's words and Seto felt a small wave of pride for the blond as the soldier drawled: "Well, I wouldn't want to submit to someone who doesn't even look like a man."

"What?" Odji snapped incredulously and Seto made sure he stayed out of the two men's line of sight. The brunet had never heard anyone talking to Odji like that. It was simply too good to pass up.

"Still not simple enough for you?" Jono queried with a condescending tone. "Let's try again. When I first saw you, I thought you were a woman. When you first spoke I figured you just have a really low voice." The tone changed into one of disgust. "Only when you started coming onto me I figured out you were a guy, because no lady would make as crude suggestions as you."

Odji's voice was lowered to a hiss as the raven-haired man growled out: "I could have you executed for those words!"

"Oh?" was the incredulous response Jono gave the statement before lowering his own voice into a threatening whisper. "Listen here, _Lord_ Odji. You're very far away from all of your power and your daddy's money. You could start to call for a guard, but by the time they got here you'd be dead and I'd be gone." The blond paused, possibly for effect. "Even at this moment I have at least one blade on my person. Do you really want to take the risk of crossing me?"

Odji was in such a hurry to leave the scene that he rushed right past Seto and did not notice the brunet. To see the raven-haired man in such distress was very satisfying and so Seto approached Jono with a mood a lot better than his usual one.

"I must say I'm impressed, Jono", Seto spoke out and Jono immediately whirled around to face him. The agitated frown on his face smoothened away when the blond realized he was not Odji coming back with a changed mind and was instead replaced by a raised eyebrow. Seto answered the expression with a smirk and added: "I never knew you could be so bloodthirsty."

"You think highly of me", came Jono's instant suspicious reply. "That isn't what you told me before." Apparently the blond had good memory, Seto mused and his smirk faded away into a carefully schooled expression.

"I lied", the brunet spoke calmly, in control, and watched Jono carefully for a reaction. He noticed the twitch of the blond's lips instantly when it came and got great satisfaction from pleasing Jono, even though he still was not certain why he felt that way.

"Figures", Jono mumbled and there it was. The blond's voice wavered in that certain way only suppressed laughter could make it do. Seto's lips turned back into a smirk and he stepped closer to Jono. The blond allowed this invasion of his personal space and Seto was encouraged to lean in, aiming to kiss those amused lips.

The touch against the smooth skin of Jono's cheek was not a disappointment in itself, but the fact that the blond had turned his face away from him was one. He glowered at the brown eyes looking at him with strange hesitation and made no move to retreat. There was a challenge in the air and so they stayed in that position and Jono spoke quietly: "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was _trying_ to kiss you the way you should be kissed", Seto hissed back and the amusement came back to the blond's eyes.

"And how is that?" Jono queried in a clearly amused tone.

Seto met the other's gaze evenly and spoke the truth for the second time: "By me." He attempted to kiss the other again, only to land his lips on the other's chin that time around. He growled in frustration but was given no chance to retaliate when Jono stepped back, away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Jono asked in exasperation. "Since when has everyone and their mother wanted a piece of me?"

"I'd actually like all of you", Seto pointed out, not liking the way the blond banded him together with someone like Odji. But Jono rolled his eyes at the brunet's words before snapping: "What does it matter? I have not come here to grow attached, so you can forget it."

"A very weak argument", Seto commented coldly and Jono's eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't care about your kind!" Jono shouted heatedly, and Seto could not help but see it as a defensive effort. Perhaps a bit more of truth would not hurt, just to show Jono that he was nothing like Odji.

"You're fascinating", Seto spoke quietly and Jono paused to listen to the almost soothing tone. "You have such strength, both within your body and mind, and yet you're capable of great kindness and generosity." The brunet moved closer to Jono and even though the blond still looked at him warily, he let him near. "I don't think you're a fighter, Jono." He searched the other's face for any hint of emotion and saw yearning. Seto knew he was on the right path and he pressed on. "You're a protector and a nurturer, someone I'd like to have by my side." Carefully, experimentally, the brunet lifted his hand to press to Jono's cheek. The blond did not react, choosing to instead stare at him in something akin to wonder.

"Why are you saying these things?" Jono spoke finally, his tone disbelieving. "Before, you've spoken to me so differently." The blond frowned with distaste. "Or were the insults just meant to catch my attention?"

"Definitely not", Seto replied with a scoff. As if he would resort to such roundabout methods. "That's just the way I do things." The brunet looked down at the blond. "Is that the reason you resist? Because-"

"No", Jono cut him off effectively. "If the insults were a problem I would have punched you a few times already." The blond paused in thought and Seto decided to try capturing the other's lips for a third time. Like the two times previously, Jono dodged the attempt, and then stepped away from the brunet, seeming to finally steel himself in his resolve as Seto met his now even gaze. The brunet tried to think of a reason for Jono's resistance; if the blond did not want Seto, the brunet would have received the same treatment as Odji. Since the case was not so, something else was keeping Jono from allowing Seto close.

The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments, one in frustrated anger and the other with an unreadable expression. In the end the silence was broken when Seto released a sigh before speaking: "What is it now?"

"I can't do this", was all Jono said in response before turning around and breaking into a run. Seto took a step to follow him, before he realized how much that went against his personality and froze to contemplate on that matter.

What was he doing? Why was he about to throw his dignity out the window to chase after some commoner? An angry growl erupted from the brunet as he closed his eyes in frustration. What did it _matter_? Jono was Jono, and Seto wanted Jono. He wanted the blond more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. And nothing would stop him from having the other, not even the fact that the other had some strange idea of not having a relationship. Seto would simply have to find out where that notion came from and then work to change the blond's mind.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: Sorry about the break in updates. I was working on a pretty huge chapter for my other story. But I came through. Here's the new chapter and next time you will be seeing Atemu and Yugi, together, in the same scene. I actually mean it.

And is it just me or do Seto and Odji have some similarities in their possessive and persistent way of chasing Jono?


	18. Hurdles to Overcome

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 18**

**Hurdles to Overcome**

As soon as Jono had left the camp, Yugi had started to mentally prepare himself for Bakura's training. It almost was not enough to get him through the exhausting practise the albino had put him through that morning. His muscles still ached from Jono's training the day before, despite the blond's assurance that they would take it easy. And when Bakura forced him to lift heavy rocks and swing the thief's oversized sword until his arms ached, Yugi felt like he had been driven to his limit by the time Bakura excused him near midday.

Even with his burning muscles Yugi went through the effort of dragging himself to the oasis after training. He still had something he needed to do, his own personal training that he had decided on the night before. It was going to his own method for strengthening his muscles, of gauging his progress daily. And by the time Jono came back, Yugi would be able to show the blond results.

So the day found Yugi struggling to climb the same wall he had fallen down from before, and the teen was hoping that he would make it higher up that time around. He really was not looking forward to such a spectacular failure as he had faced the last time.

Yugi reached a hand out towards the wall and grabbed onto a crack that he thought he could use as a handle. He frowned when the sharp stone dug into his palm and shifted his hand within the crack, trying to find a smoother spot to grab. Once he had a secure hold of the wall, he spent a moment trying to find a proper handle for his other hand. Then he pulled himself up, planting his covered heels on cracks a lot more easily than his unprotected hands.

The first thing Yugi noted when climbing this second time around was that his hands ached somewhat less now that he was paying attention to where he was sticking his hands. That meant he should be able to hang on to the wall longer.

Reaching as far up as his hand could go, Yugi grasped another crack, once again fumbling to find the spot with the least roughness. Once he had a secure and mostly painless grip on the wall, the youth lifted his other hand up as well, to grab a hold of a different part of the wall. However, this new crack seemed to have nothing but sharp edges and so Yugi was forced to hang onto that while he moved his feet higher up as well.

The skin on Yugi's palm was breaking; the prince knew this from the burning pain that was slowly seeping into his hand. Yugi bit his lip and frowned in concentration, determined to keep on going despite the ache.

It was taxing to pull himself up inch by inch, but Yugi was intent to make it higher than the last time. If only his arms did not hurt so much from Bakura's practise. If only his skin were not that sensitive. But he could do nothing about either of those things so he would simply have to make do with what he had. It was obvious that this was the rule Bakura and Jono lived by, and Yugi would also learn to adapt to this philosophy.

Despite all of his determination and internal prep talks, Yugi still found his fingers growing numb soon, and a moment afterwards his grip slipped entirely and the boy found himself plummeting into the water below.

Fortunately Yugi had managed to climb long enough to position himself over the lake, as well as make it a meter or so higher than the last time he had attempted to climb the wall. But these thoughts passed Yugi's mind only briefly as the boy was more busy with swimming ashore than making comparisons.

Yugi was on all floors as he crawled the last meters through shallow water to reach the shore. He was nearly out of the water completely when a sharp stinging broke out in his hands. The boy jumped up, sitting down onto his legs with a hiss as he looked down at his torn palms. The cracks had really done a lot of damage to the skin when Yugi had fallen from the stone wall. Apparently Yugi had slashed his palms when his grip had slipped.

"You should probably have the healer check on your wounds", a voice spoke out and Yugi's head snapped up in surprise. His eyes met a ruby red gaze.

&

When Seto had made his way to Jono's tent on the late morning the day after their confrontation to accost the blond properly, the brunet had been foiled in his plans by the fact that Jono was not to be found there. As if that had not been enough to make the young priest's mood foul, his cousin had revealed it to him _afterwards_ that Odji had taken the blond along for his trip to retrieve more provisions. Seto had been looking forward to getting rid of Odji for a few days, but not at the cost of losing Jono's company, especially so now that the brunet knew that the nobleman was out to seduce the blond.

The absence of the person who captured Seto's attention gave the brunet a good chance to reconsider his tactics for winning Jono over. Since the priest knew that he would be unable to think of much anything else other than the blond, he came to the conclusion that he might think about the soldier in a constructive manner that would actually bring him results.

A straightforward method did not seem to lead anywhere with Jono. On the contrary, it seemed to make the blond get defensive and, when dealing with Odji, aggressive. If Seto continued to force the issue, he was more than likely to end up on the receiving end of one of Jono's soft-spoken threats of unbearable anguish.

But, Seto mused, he did seem to have an advantage to Odji already. Jono was certainly more responsive to him. That meant that either Jono was also attracted to Seto or then the blond did not dare to talk to the priest like he did to Odji. Jono had already proven that he did not care less what Seto did to him if he spoke his mind, so that only left the former option. That meant that Seto would need to figure out how to take advantage of that.

It was very difficult to seduce someone you wanted to keep, Seto thought as he neared his tent. There were so many things he had to consider and none of his authority was of use against someone like Jono. The blond could not be intimated into submission, which meant that Seto would have to _charm_ the other. The very thought made the brunet grimace. He was not charming at all. If it was all up to that then Seto could just kiss any chances he had with Jono goodbye.

There had to be some other way! Seto walked right past his tent and headed for Atemu's own instead. The brunet had already managed to get somewhat into the blond's favour. He still needed to figure out a way to get the other to warm up to him even more and make sure that he would stay in the blond's good graces.

"Atemu", Seto spoke out as he marched into his cousin's tent without announcement. He smirked at the way Atemu jumped at the desk he was bended over before turning around to shoot a venomous glare at him.

"Why must you sneak up on me like that?" the prince questioned in a vexed manner and Seto shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say?" the brunet said with false pleasantness. "I like to keep you on your toes." Literally, with the way the star-haired man rose several inches whenever he tensed. The brunet frowned in thought at his cousin before speaking out the question that had brought him to the other's tent in the first place: "How did Yugi ever fall in love with a jerk like you?"

A silence followed Seto's query, lasting for several moments before Atemu broke it with an incredulous: "What?" Then the young prince laughed and spoke: "I wouldn't go calling me a jerk, Seto. Between us two, there's no beating you."

"It was a statement of fact, Atemu, not an insult", Seto grumbled, not understanding how he could be related to someone so thick. "I was wondering how jerks like us could ever get into proper relationships with anyone."

"Oh!" Atemu breathed out, finally catching on. "Seto has found himself his own Yugi! How did that happen?" The prince looked entirely too trilled at the prospect of Seto caring for someone outside of family. "Who's the lucky guy? I'm assuming it's a guy since there aren't any women around here."

"None of your business", Seto snapped before Atemu could really get going. The brunet did not think he could handle any more of that teasing tone. "Just answer the damned question, moron."

"No idea", Atemu replied all too cheerfully. The other grinned at the look Seto shot at him. "I honestly wouldn't know what Yugi sees in me, but I'm certainly not complaining."

Seto sighed in aggravation, running a hand through his hair. He then shot Atemu a glare and growled: "You're useless."

"Perhaps to you", Atemu answered and made to walk out of the tent. "But I'm fairly certain it would only prove useful if I made rounds around the camp. I need to make sure everything is in order."

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead", Seto mumbled half-heartedly, not even in the mood to come up with a remark. And then Atemu went outside and Seto was left glaring at fabric walls.

&

Why was it that every time Atemu left a conversation with his cousin, he had no idea how he should feel? The young prince knew what he _was_ feeling and that was a combination of more than one emotion, but he did not know which one of those emotions was the appropriate reaction to each discussion in question.

The reason for Atemu's confusion was simple. Seto was a very difficult person to deal with and even harder to understand. Trying to make sense of all the things the priest said was like decoding a military code, only even more complicated. There were so many unnoticeable minor details to look out for and Seto did not even try to make it easy for him.

After the latest conversation Atemu was once again left wondering how he should feel about his cousin's antics. The star-haired youth felt a mix of emotions that consisted of annoyance, thoughtfulness and the usual tint of frustration. Seto had made a good point when he questioned the source of Yugi's feelings for him but Atemu could not get past the feeling that Seto had insulted him.

That was the root of the problem. Seto was so incredibly straightforward that it was hard to tell if he was trying to offend or if he was simply speaking the truth as he saw it. Usually it was a bit of both, although the brunet was more prone to lean towards insults when talking towards people who were not his family. Actually, Atemu was fairly certain that the soldiers in camp had an easier time understanding Seto's thoughts than he did, as his cousin made his intentions towards outsiders very clear.

Truly, Atemu and Yugi's relationship had started developing only soon before Yugi's disappearance, so they had not spent as much time together as was required in order for Atemu to know his fiancé well enough make guesses about the other's possible motivations. But Atemu could remember when he had started to return Yugi's feelings, a year before the other's disappearance.

& Flashback &

_The practise sword in Atemu's hand was light, but felt clumsy in the young prince's grip. This piece of metal was nothing in comparison to his real sword, which might have been heavier but was also slimmer and moved much more elegantly. But Atemu was not allowed to use the sharp blade before his trainer deemed him skilled enough. That, in turn, might take a while, as Rishid was a very strict and demanding man indeed._

_Atemu worked hard to complete all the movements the tall, dark man requested from him and hoped the other would acknowledge with him a nod or, better yet, a compliment. But before that happened Atemu would simply have to keep doing his best to satisfy Rishid's expectations of the prince of Egypt, son of pharaoh._

_Today the practise was even more difficult than usual in terms of the value of his performance. Today Atemu's practise had an audience, and being observed, and possibly judged, was a good enough reason for anyone to feel nervous. Add to that the fact that the said spectator was Atemu's fiancé, no matter how little Atemu was in favour of the union, and any possible failure, no matter how small, would be a grand humiliation._

"_Are you sure you want to stay out here and watch, Yugi?" Atemu spoke to the fair boy, not really doing anything to disguise the displeasure in his tone. "I'm sure Seto could find a way to keep you entertained."_

"_It's a very hot day today", Rishid added in, perhaps picking up on Atemu's mood and not wanting his pupil distracted. "It might be uncomfortable to sit out here in the sun."_

"_I don't mind", Yugi said brightly and Atemu glanced at the other's soft face to see the smile that accompanied those words. Yugi really did look like he did not mind, not if he could be close to Atemu. Or, that was what the adoring gaze of those amethyst eyes told the Egyptian prince._

"_A-alright then", Atemu conceded and hurriedly turned his face away to cough into a fist. "If you insist, then of course you can stay." The prince hoped against all hope that he was not blushing and that no one would look closely enough to see._

& End of Flashback &

Yugi was a gentle soul who was considerate towards everyone he came across, especially so when he truly cared about someone. The boy's generosity and selflessness were the factors that had drawn Atemu towards the other prince, along with Yugi's beautiful smile that made his eyes shine like rare gems.

Atemu did not think he had much to offer Yugi, in terms of personality and pleasant company. But something about him had made Yugi fall in love with him and along the way Atemu had started to return those feelings. Now the prince wanted to find his beloved, rescue him and tell him face to face all the things he found beautiful and precious about the other. And that was a goal he intended to reach, no matter the cost.

The prince's pleasant stroll through the oasis and his own thoughts was interrupted by the sound of a splash coming from the direction of the lake. Automatically curious of who could be making such a racket, the prince walked to the lake to see a by now familiar young man emerging from the water.

Apparently Rasui was intending to get some extra practise in. Atemu had to admit that he was pleased to see that; even though Rasui was a helpless soldier, he had dedication. With the will to keep on trying, the boy was bound to succeed sooner or later. And Atemu suspected he could give him the incentive to reach the top.

Walking towards the youth, who was now sitting near the shore, Atemu noticed that the other had stopped to observe his palms. A closer look revealed to Atemu that the hands were torn, most likely from the sharp edges in the rock wall.

"You should probably have the healer check on your wounds", Atemu spoke out in suggestion and immediately the raven-haired head snapped up and turquoise eyes stared at him in startled surprise.

"A-", the boy released a strangled sound, like he cut himself off. "Your highness! What are you doing here?" The other's eyes strayed away from Atemu's face, as if the other was scared of punishment for looking at the prince.

"I was trying to see who was working so hard when everyone was supposed to have time off", Atemu commented. "You haven't done much work with your hands before, have you? Are you the son of some lesser nobleman? I haven't seen you in court."

"A-ah, yes!" Rasui answered hurriedly, nodding his head eagerly. "I'll just keep working hard. It's only a matter of time until my hands grow used to labour." The other's eyes met Atemu's own again and the other smiled brightly. "I don't mind hard work."

"_I don't mind."_ Those were the same words Yugi had spoken what seemed like an eternity ago. Actually, even the glow of the boy's eyes was the same, as well as the gentle smile. Only, the colour of the eyes and the form of the face were all wrong.

"Sometimes, the hard way is not the best way", Atemu spoke out, keeping his voice even and words carefully chosen. He did not wish to offend the boy. "It might be a good idea to compromise between the top and an easier goal, when there's not much time available."

"What are you getting at?" Rasui queried with a slightly displeased tone, his eyes narrowing at Atemu's implications.

"I'm saying that if you reach that point…" Atemu spoke and pointed at a wall, his powers colouring a small section of the rock wall red, "I will cut you some slack and tell you the easy way to get to the top." The prince thought for a moment and then finished: "In the meanwhile we could try getting you familiar with an easier weapon than the sword. You'll have time to master sword skills later." Atemu nodded to himself, satisfied with that. "I'll get back to you on that tomorrow." Then he turned around and started to walk off.

"And go see the healer about those hands of yours!" he called after himself before he was beyond hearing distance. He could already imagine Rasui with the weapon he would choose for the boy. It was something he had seen even Yugi use with relative ease after some lessons with Rishid. And Atemu had learned everything he knew from Rishid; certainly he could teach Rasui the basics.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: Gah, it took me _ages_ to get this thing edited. Sorry about that; I just really hate editing.

Okay, I will try to keep my updates frequent, but there might be some problems with that, as my modem is in the process of breaking down. Sometimes I just can't upload files, but I will put chapters up whenever I have stuff done and the connection functions properly.


	19. Droplets in the Stream of Time

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 19**

**Droplets in the Stream of Time**

The following morning Yugi went to see Atemu to find out what alternative weapon the other had planned for him. Yugi had been slightly sceptical while he had been making his way to the same spot where he had met the prince during the previous day but when Yugi had seen the pair of daggers Atemu had brought him, he had been caught within a wave of anxiousness.

It was not the first time Yugi had been given a dagger to use. The boy could remember very well when he had been taught to use the weapon in question, by Atemu's teacher Rishid. Learning to use a weapon had not been in Yugi's interest when he had first approached the man. Yugi had wanted to ask about his fiancé from one of the people who had known him the longest and could offer good insight on the person Yugi so wished to impress.

Rishid was not a talkative man, however, so Yugi could not get much out of him. The elderly man spoke very little but he had offered to teach Yugi what he could. At first Yugi had thought it meant to teach him about weapons and he had accepted in hopes that being able to defend himself would somehow make him worthier in Atemu's eyes. But, in between the lessons in the use of daggers, the weapons Rishid had deemed suitable for him, Rishid had told Yugi stories. They had been tales of Atemu when the prince had been learning his own sword skills, of lessons just like the one Yugi had observed, admiring his fiancé's skills and strength.

Atemu had known about Yugi's lessons, and the prince had come to watch him a couple of times as well. At first Yugi had been uncomfortable with the attention but as his skills grew, so did his confidence. Perhaps that was one of the reasons using a sword was so difficult for him; Yugi had already grown accustomed to having a different weapon in his hand.

But, the reason Yugi remembered all of this was not because of the familiarity of the dagger in his hand, but because Atemu had chosen this particular weapon. This was the same type of weapon Atemu knew Yugi had used, and it was the type he had chosen to give to Rasui. Did that mean that Atemu had found him out and was now telling Yugi just that?

In the end, all these fears vanished from Yugi's mind when Atemu started the lesson. The way the prince talked to the shorter male like the other had never as much as seen a dagger before told Yugi that Atemu was _far_ away from figuring Yugi out. It actually annoyed Yugi to have the other be so helpful to Rasui in a way he had never been to Yugi. Not to mention it felt extremely patronising when the other spoke to him in such a manner.

A familiar feeling of confidence was stirring within Yugi now that he was in possession of a dagger once again. He spared a glance at the practice puppet Atemu had put up before Yugi's arrival as he listened to the taller male's instructions with half an ear. His grip on the handles of his weapons loosened, allowing him to spin the blades around slowly, lazily. They were well balanced, familiar. It was with that same familiarity that Yugi used the knives to slash the practise puppet. The two cuts across the would-be chest of the doll crossed each other, creating an almost symmetrical X shape.

The sudden movement from the boy had caught Atemu's attention, the other's speech trailing off in the middle of a sentence, and now the Egyptian was looking at Yugi with a surprised expression.

"You know how to handle daggers?" Atemu queried, his tone slightly incredulous.

"A little bit", Yugi replied easily. His words were dismissive, humble, but his tone certainly was not. There was an undertone of smugness that Yugi could not remember ever voicing before. He had never felt this rebellious before. He was starting to wonder if perhaps spending so much time in Bakura's company was starting to influence him just a little bit.

"That certainly doesn't look like a little", Atemu stated as he lifted a brow at Yugi. "Do you even need me to teach you?"

"Well, I suppose some pointers would be nice", Yugi answered. "My skills are very basic at the moment, so I'd really like some advice on where to go from here."

"I'll see what I can do", Atemu said, looking at the practise puppet again. "We can start off with you showing me just what these basic skills of yours consist of, and then work forward from there."

&

Odji frowned at the walls of his father's chambers as he waited for the man in question to make his appearance. He had to wonder what had the other so busy, there were not supposed to be any court meetings that way. He should know; he has asked from several guards separately to make sure. And still there was no sign of his father. It was an annoyance, as he would have to take off back to the camp as soon as this was over and done with. Because of that sooner would be better than later, as he needed to keep an eye on both Atemu as well as Rasui's progress.

Even though he was expecting company, Odji still jumped when his father walked into the room. This was because then man appeared in the entrance of the inner rooms of the quarters. Odji had to wonder what the man had been doing there that had taken so long and could not have been interrupted for a meeting with his son.

"Odji", the man spoke instantly upon entering the room, his tone urgent. "How is the young prince doing?"

"I've managed to delay the squadron's departure by weeks in the very least", Odji answered swiftly, having known very well that his father would question about his progress; that was the whole reason he was here: to report in. Atemu and Seto did not consider him anything more than a minor nuisance, someone who was getting on their nerves for his own amusement. But there was much more to it that that. Odji did not actually personally have anything against the prince and his cousin, but his loyalty was to his father first and foremost. And his father did not want Prince Atemu to have an easy time.

"Perfect. The pharaoh himself will be leading the majority of the forces. They will be leaving in three days", Odji's father spoke and smirked in a pleased manner. "There's no way the prince is going to make it to the first confrontation with the enemy." The man turned his deep jade eyes to Odji again. "I need you to show me the exact location of the training camp on the map."

"What for, father?" Odji questioned, feeling confused. What would his father do with that information? Odji was taking care of his mission well, the man had said so himself.

"In order to measure the time Prince Atemu's forces would need to reach the battle field", Odji's father answered. "I will also need you to send me a notice as soon as you move out. It will have to be on the exact same day." The man's expression turned severe. "Do you understand?"

"I understand, father", Odji replied hastily; he did not want to anger the man. "I will send a messenger hawk as soon as the prince is ready to join the battle." The boy thought back to the sad excuse of a soldier that was the key factor in his plans. "Which won't happen too soon at all."

"Make sure you do so", the man said with a nod and then indicated a table with his hand. "Now mark the training camp's position onto that map and then you can leave."

Odji did as his father constructed, after which the man shooed him out of his quarters. Odji was by far used to this rather cold treatment from his father so he did not stick around to dwell on the matter and directed his attention to more immediate issues and started heading down the hallway, his full intention being to reach the courtyard as soon as possible so that he could take off again. Who knew what might have happened around the camp in his absence.

"What do we have here?" a voice suddenly hissed, so close that it could have come from right beside Odji. The green-eyed male instantly froze and turned around, only to see nothing but an empty hall. However, he did notice that the hallway had suddenly turned a lot darker. And the shadows were growing deeper with each moment that passed, hiding the walls from sight. A shiver went through Odji's body as he felt a pressure that he could recognize easily.

"Shadow Magic…" Odji murmured, glaring into the shadows and trying to penetrate their darkness even as he knew it to be impassable. "Who goes there?"

"Is that a deceptive human soul I smell?" the voice came again, and Odji now recognized its lizard-like quality. He then realized that this was no wizard speaking, but a Shadow Monster, and it sounded like it was hungry for a soul, Odji's soul to be exact. But he had done no bad deed that would draw in such a being, so why was this creature here?

"…No", the voice spoke again in a thoughtful manner. "The scent is stuck to you, but it isn't your own." Odji stared hard into the direction the sound was coming from but could still see nothing, so he tried to sense the being. Soon afterwards he wished that he had not.

The mass of Shadow Magic Odji could feel seeping from the monster was overbearing. This was no normal creature gone rogue; beings of this magnitude could not enter the human realm without being summoned. However, Odji could not feel any sorcerers nearby, which meant that the monster had been brought into the world with free reign over its own actions.

Every member of each of the noble houses were taught in the art of Shadow Magic in hopes that one of them could become a member of the pharaoh's most trusted court and be granted ownership of one of the legendary Millenium Items, the mystical artefacts that would increase a person's magical ability beyond human means. Even though Odji was not in possession of such an amplifier, he had been paying attention on his lessons and was therefore sensitive towards the magic and beings of the Shadow Realm.

This monster should have been in the Shadow Realm, or by its master's side. A being with this much magical power should not be able to exist in the human world if it sustained its earthly form by its own power alone, at least for a long time. The being should not be able to come here and affect the hallway with its magic. Because of these factors Odji tried to seek out an anomaly with his senses, and finally he felt it.

There was a rift in the universe. It felt more like a ripple than any real rip in what made up the worldly boundaries, so it was strange to think that the monster had come through it. But it seemed that the matter was so; as a matter of fact, it felt as if the monster was standing right where the rift was. The creature was _within the rift_, caught between the two worlds.

"You're awfully far from your home", Odji spoke to the Shadow Monster then, hoping that the half-existence meant that the being did not have full access to its powers. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you", came the threatening response and Odji fought against his first impulse to run. He did not want to egg the beast on, the last thing he needed was a Shadow Monster treating him like a pray to be hunted.

"I'm not doing anything", Odji said hastily. This creature seemed to be one of those used for inflicting Judgement of the Shadows; its first comment on smelling deception was certainly a hint towards that.

A dark, condescending chuckle came from the monster, followed by the other uttering: "I couldn't care less about what you petty mortals plot against one another. However…" The shadows shifted, pressing closer to Odji and the noble shivered once again. "You had better make very sure that my prince is not harmed, or I _will_ take your soul as penalty."

"Y-" Odji started, trailing off in fear and still forcing himself to continue: "You will not give me orders!" That was right. He would be ordered around by no one, least of all a faceless creature that was only half real.

The being laughed again, the sound short this time, before cutting itself off abruptly. The pretended amusement served no reason other than to make Odji feel even less confident in face of this creature, and it was working. Odji felt his fear rising again, clogging up his throat and making him feel like he was about to throw up.

"You misunderstand me", the monster spoke with a deep rumble, like a growl. "I wasn't ordering you, it is not possible to force anyone to do anything with mere words. In such cases it's always the person's will to do as instructed." And then Odji got his first glance at the creature, in the form of glowing red eyes regarding him from the darkness. "Threatening someone, however, produces a completely different result." Those eyes narrowed, as if daring Odji to argue. "I am threatening you, Lord Odji, so it would be in your best interest to obey." The pressure increased as the eyes moved closer. "Do not harm my prince."

"I don't intend to harm anyone", Odji said truthfully. "I'm only interested in Prince Atemu's reputation, nothing more." Egypt needed a king who could be counted on, someone like the current ruler Akhenamkhanen. Atemu could not match up to his father; this much was obvious to Odji's father, and so the man had told Odji to make sure the prince would either shape up or lose the faith of the public.

"Make sure it stays that way", the monster spoke and in the next instant the eyes had vanished, along with all of the shadows the creature had brought along with it.

Odji stood still for a few moments, both his outer and inner senses focused on trying to spot any traces of the monster still remaining in the hall. Finally Odji determined that the creature was really gone. Along with that realization came a sharp inhale, as Odji realized that he had been anxiously holding his breath.

As normalcy slowly crept back into Odji's mind, the noble realized that he must have spent quite some time in the hallway trapped in a pocket of shadows. Certainly the soldiers were growing antsy with his lengthening absence. So it was with shaky legs that Odji continued his way down the hall, determined to carry on his duties more efficiently than ever. It would serve as the best way to forget what had just happened.

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: Finally done! Such a relief! You guys wouldn't believe it if I told you just how much schoolwork I have. So, I won't promise quick updates. I will, however, not allow this story go to a hiatus.

Also, I decided to take a new path in character development in this chapter. You will see more of that in the next instalment.


	20. These Visions of You

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 20**

**These Visions of You**

When Ryou had first seen Akefia, he had not thought much of him; the other had been nothing more than a soldier among the rest. The only thing the young healer had felt was curiosity over the other's pure white hair, and that had been easily explained by the fact that Ryou was used to being the only one with that particular hair color. He had not known if there was anyone else in the entire kingdom of Egypt who would have had the same white hair as him. However, Ryou had not expected to see much of the other after that.

The second time Ryou met Akefia, on the same day even, Ryou had been even more curious about the other, even though there had also been a feeling of foreboding; at that point Ryou had known that he was certainly going to be seeing more of Akefia, although he had expected it to be because of brawl injuries and not because of a series of 'accidents'.

Still, no matter how things had started off, Akefia was the first person to have not only caught Ryou's attention, but to have kept it as well. Ryou had tried to resist it; a person like the obnoxious and insubordinate Akefia could not have been good for him. Yet, Ryou found himself looking forward to each time Akefia would come to him to get a yet another 'injury' treated. The young healer had managed to convince himself that as long as he was not the one to seek out the other's company, it would be fine for them to spend time with each other. He was only doing his job fixing the other up, after all.

Yet, as Ryou spent more time with Akefia, he started to notice changes in the soldier. Akefia still acted as loud as ever and was brimming with confidence at every training session Atemu put the troops through. However, when alone with Ryou, Akefia acted differently. The other had at first been almost overbearing, a clear source of color and sensation for the timidly living Ryou, but now the vision was growing weaker. It was as if the more time Akefia spent with Ryou the less he was Akefia. The other seemed to be fading away, and Ryou did not know what was causing it so that he could reverse it.

Ryou was not the type to dwell on something for a long time; that was more like his friend Atemu who tended to take the position of a watcher to almost any situation. Now, Ryou was not one to act without thinking at all, but he also believed that there were limits to thinking and that the limit on this matter had been reached. So, it was time to find the information he needed, preferably from Akefia himself.

The reason Ryou found himself thinking about Akefia so often was because the healer had been seeing the other more often lately. At first there had been a couple of days that Ryou had not even heard from Akefia, when the taller albino was busy with helping his friend Rasui train. But the last few days Akefia had been near Ryou almost constantly, and so Ryou had learned that Atemu had decided to personally watch over Rasui's coaching. Since Akefia now found himself with unexpected spare time, he had decided to use it in a way that he himself deemed appropriate: by following Ryou around. Of course Ryou had received a lot of help from Akefia as well when it came to any chores that had to be done. Akefia had quickly understood that the faster Ryou got his equipment in order, the more time the healer could spend with him.

"Akefia?" Ryou queried once the pair was done with putting the inside of the tent back into order and had seated themselves on some crates serving as improvised seats. The tent had been in quite a mess after Ryou had ended up patching up a pair of soldiers who had gotten into a fistfight over a game of dice, but now everything was much more manageable. "Why did you decide to braid your hair?" The healer took a gentle hold of one of the slim braids in Akefia's hair as he asked this. "It must be a lot of work to keep these in proper shape."

"Why do you ask?" Akefia asked gruffly. "Do they look weird or something?" The other's tone was defensive, but Ryou had expected as much; his question could very well be interpreted as criticising.

"I was merely curious", Ryou assured his companion and gave the other a gentle smile to match. "I liked your former haircut, so I was naturally wondering what made you want to change it."

"You _liked_ it?" Akefia questioned incredulously. "It was nothing more than a mess. This one should be tons better."

"Of course it's _neater_, but the previous style was more you", Ryou explained. "Sure it was wild, but so are you. I thought it was a perfect symbol for your…freedom."

The long look Akefia gave Ryou at those words caused the healer's face to flush. It was not because it was particularly alluring or even desiring, no, the expression on the other's face was so utterly degrading that Ryou's face heated up from embarrassment. Akefia was looking at him with disbelief that was most likely directed at his way of thinking.

The thoughts Ryou was having over Akefia's expression were confirmed when the man in question spoke: "The reason for that cut was because I was too lazy to bother to keep it fixed; it had nothing to do with any of that crap you just said." The taller albino groaned in a put out manner before concluding: "What is it with you shorties and over thinking stuff?"

"I'm not so short that you should be bringing it up", Ryou snapped and crossed his arms with a huff. He honestly was not short by any standards, except for the ones that existed in Akefia's mind. Apparently anyone shorter than the soldier was less than average height in his books. "And I don't over think; I just thought it suited you."

"Well, I don't think about haircuts like that at all. They're just haircuts", Akefia grumbled with distaste. "I felt it was a time for change; that's all." The taller albino grimaced. "Now let's forget about this stupid topic, it's annoying me."

Akefia was getting _very_ defensive, Ryou noted with a thoughtful frown coming over his face. That meant that there was some particular reason that Akefia decided to change his hairstyle for, a reason he probably was not comfortable with revealing. But perhaps Ryou could fish for some hints, in the very least.

"A change is usually prompted by something", Ryou offered carefully, watching Akefia's face closely for reactions. "I would think that longer hair that hangs free would tend to get into your eyes while fighting, but simply tying it up would take care of that more easily than putting it into such small braids. It's a lot of work to go through. Especially if you want to keep the braids neat, because then you would have to redo them every now and then."

"Just get to the point, little healer", Akefia prompted, not sounding angered but only slightly exasperated. "What is it that you want to ask me with this?"

"I just wonder why you would go through so much trouble for convenience's sake", Ryou commented curiously. "I've spent enough time around you to know that you prefer to take the easiest solution to everything, and your comment about not having the patience to take care of your hair before confirmed it. I don't understand why you would take this approach."

"Perhaps I didn't do it for convenience's sake", Akefia offered gruffly. "Perhaps I wanted to look different."

"But why would you want to look different?" Ryou asked incredulously, his voice rising in outrage at the notion of Akefia changing himself for anything or anyone. "What would make you want to change your looks like that? You don't give in to anyone!"

The look Akefia gave to Ryou in response to the question silenced the healer effectively. All the answers Ryou could have wanted were in that gaze, and he did not really like those answers. He did not like them at all.

"The only valid reasons for changing yourself should come from you yourself", Ryou said severely. "You shouldn't feel the need to change yourself for anyone else, least of all for someone who loves you the way you are." Those words were not ones Ryou had intended to speak, especially so soon, but the young healer would confess his darkest secrets – and there was nothing dark about this one – if it only meant that Akefia would stay the same.

"Oh?" Akefia queried with an arched brow. "You never let on you cared _that_ much about me, little Ryou." The taller albino smirked as he leaned closer to the healer, causing Ryou's face to flush. "I was beginning to lose faith." The smirk widened into a narrow grin. "So what is it about me that caught your interest in the end? I must say I'm curious."

"Shut up", Ryou grumbled, the words falling short of having the intended effect as the healer's tone was obviously only put out rather than actually angry. "I…you…" Ryou trailed off in embarrassment and he was certain that his face was deep red by now, especially since Akefia was still giving him such an utterly smug look. "You're just you."

"So it all comes down to my natural charm?" Akefia concluded with a self-satisfied smile, to which Ryou snapped back: "It most certainly does not. You're not charming at all." Ryou would not have Akefia thinking that the healer actually _liked_ the other's bad behaviour. That was not the case; Ryou merely tolerated the negative aspects the taller male had.

"Now you're contradicting yourself", Akefia insisted and Ryou gave the other a half-hearted glare before exclaiming: "It's not a contradiction! It's just really complicated!" The healer huffed in annoyance. "I honestly don't know _why_ I like you when you embody so many of my dislikes."

"Perhaps I'm just so good looking?" Akefia offered in a teasing manner, and Ryou came to the conclusion that it would be easier to just play along with the joke instead of trying to sort out his feelings right there and then. So the healer just shrugged his shoulders and conceded: "Perhaps."

Truth be told, Ryou's opinion was that Akefia was a great guy. Now, he was not a good guy in any way; he was rude and obnoxious and might actually have been a bit evil. But he had some aspects that were admirable, so called redeeming features that Ryou could not help but wish he could share. And in the end that was all the reason Ryou needed to justify liking Akefia's company, as well as the man himself. Still, when it came down to speaking these feelings out loud, Ryou did not think he would ever be able to tell Akefia what he thought.

&

Rasui was making marvellous progress, Atemu noted with satisfaction as he watched the soldier in question wield his daggers with a lot more skill than what the prince had expected. Even though Atemu had already been surprised once by the other's skills when he had first presented the shorter male with the weapons, Rasui still managed to catch him off guard with the degree of familiarity he had with this particular style of fighting.

The level of improvement Rasui had reached made the short soldier appear larger to Atemu. It was not that the other had suddenly grown taller, or that he had gained more muscle. The reason why Rasui appeared actually impressive now was because he had gained confidence. The soldier was like a whole new person now, and Atemu felt prompted to actually put some trust in the other coming through for him.

"Rasui", Atemu started and the young soldier's movements came to a halt, the practise puppet left looking beyond beat up, and the dark blue eyes focused on the prince. "I was just thinking, and I came to the conclusion that you have proven yourself well enough." He looked at the puppet again, taking note that Rasui had attacked every vital spot there was. Certainly that was enough proof that Rasui would be able to improvise with his attacks in a battle situation. Atemu nodded his head to his thoughts, murmuring: "More than enough…"

"Thank you", Rasui replied, his tone a mix of gratitude and curiosity. "Are you hinting at something with your words?"

"Actually, yes, I suppose I am", Atemu admitted and glanced to the direction were the oasis was, as well as the cliff Rasui had failed to climb so far. "I think this is enough for me to give you that little bit of advice I promised."

A frown came to Rasui's face, and Atemu could predict the refusal even before the soldier voiced it: "I haven't managed to reach the spot on the wall that we agreed on. I hardly think it would be right."

Atemu could not resist the chuckle that escaped him then. Within the short time he had spent training Rasui, the prince had quickly learned that the youth was very insistent on doing things 'the right way', even when there would have been no shame in going by the easier route.

"Alright, I understand", Atemu conceded with a slight grin. "How about I give you just a hint, then? Since I hardly think there would be a better time to give you this bit of advice."

There was a thoughtful silence from Rasui as the soldier thought Atemu's suggestion over. Finally the youth nodded his head and spoke: "Alright then, I will accept."

"Great", Atemu said, his grin widening. "This is actually something my teacher told me when I was learning sword arts, but I think it could be deployed very well here as well." It was true; he had thought about Rasui's situation and had been reminded of that one particular lesson he had received from Rishid. Atemu thought back on the stern man and spoke out the words that had confused him utterly while he had been learning, the words that he had learned to appreciate only a long time afterwards: "For a warrior, the weapon they wield is much more than just that; it's a tool. With that mindset anything can be used as a weapon and weapons can do so much more for the warrior." The prince directed his attention back outward, to the youth standing in front of him. "As soon as you master that philosophy you're sure to reach new heights." And then Atemu could finally help his father with the war effort.

"Alright then", Rasui answered simply, his face turning serious as he apparently already started thinking about Atemu's words. It seemed that Rasui wasted no time when there was a mystery to be solved. And as Atemu watched Rasui's eyes cloud over with deep thoughtfulness, the prince was suddenly reminded of another person, who used to wear that same exact expression while he was thinking something particularly challenging through.

"I'll leave you to it", Atemu spoke, only to be ignored by Rasui who had completely sunk into his own thoughts, and then started to make his way towards his tent. Atemu felt he needed to get as far away from Rasui as possible. The more time he spent with the youth, the more he reminded Atemu of Yugi. Atemu did not know how he felt about that exactly but he was certain that he was not comfortable with the situation. As if it was not enough that Atemu yearned to see his fiancé again, he was now also taunted by the existence of the one soldier who would determine whether or not Atemu would get the chance to meet that special person again.

Things were still looking up, Atemu assured himself as he entered his tent where he could be at peace with his thoughts. Rasui was actually showing promise and his fighting skills made Atemu feel as if the boy was more familiar with a dagger than he had let on. But, it still remained to be seen if Rasui could fill the terms Odji had set. Speaking of which, the nuisance in question should be back in his hair sometime tomorrow. Well, the break had been enjoyable while it had lasted

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Monstrous Protector

**Dream Prince**

**Chapter 21**

**Monstrous Protector**

Another dawn had broken at the training camp, the rising sun spreading its light over the tents. As soon as Yugi had noticed that it was light out, the youth had risen from the tangled mess his bedding had become from the twisting and turning he had been doing throughout the night. He had not slept very well, only managing a restless fitful sleep when he had finally fallen into slumber. And it was all because of Atemu's mysterious 'hint'.

Yugi had been unable to get the words out of his mind. He had not managed to forget them for even as long as to catch a proper night's sleep. And so the boy had woken up right before sunrise, deciding he might as well get up when he spotted the rays of light dancing on the roof of his tent.

Still, despite his fatigue, Yugi was not about to waste the day. He knew that he would need any moment he could spare for trying to improve his skills with both the daggers and a sword. Just because he had been given an alternative weapon did not mean that sword skills had suddenly become useless to him. On the contrary, Yugi had been practising the sword blocks Jono had shown him whenever he could find the time. He would not be defenceless even if he came across an opponent who could not be defeated with just daggers.

There was also another reason for Yugi to force himself out of bed despite how exhausted he was. He felt energized whenever he reminded himself of one thing; Jono was coming back to the camp that day. Yugi was happy to be able to see his friend again, and he also wanted to give the best possible impression to the one he looked up to as much as he did. He did not want Jono to think that he had been slacking off in the blond's absence.

So when the word of Lord Odji's group's return reached Yugi's ears, the youth hurried over to welcome his friend. But as soon as he was face to face with the blond, Yugi saw the other give him a surprised and worried look right before Jono commented: "Wow, Rasui, you sure look run ragged." The taller male frowned in a displeased manner. "Don't tell me Akefia's responsible for this. Has he given you any breaks at all?"

"This isn't because of Akefia", Yugi assured his friend. "There's something that I've been trying to figure out. It's something I've been wondering about since yesterday." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I wasn't even able to sleep properly because it bothered me so much."

"So what is it?" Jono queried curiously, a hint of worry remaining in his expression. "I'll do my best to help out, even though I doubt I can of much help if not even you can't figure it out."

A soft sigh came from Yugi as the youth remembered how he had struggled with the mystery, followed by the teen explaining: "Prince Atemu was teaching me how to use daggers instead of a sword and he said something rather peculiar." Yugi directed his attention to Jono's face so that he could catch any possible hint of the other getting any ideas as he continued: "He said that a warrior's weapons are his tools, and that if I understood that, I could 'reach new heights'. What do you think it means?"

Jono was silent for a moment, frowning in thought, before finally speaking out: "Well, obviously a tool is something used to make progress. Defeating your opponents is one goal and so is gaining mastery of the weapon. You can reach both of these goals by using a weapon."

Yugi's frown at the words mirrored Jono's own as he murmured: "That's true, but I don't think it's quite what he meant." The boy released another sigh before conceding: "I'll give it some more thought."

"I think you should sleep on it instead", Jono said insistently. "You'll be able to think better once you've gotten some rest."

"I suppose you're right", Yugi agreed in disappointment. He truly wished he could have been able to get at least a hint from his friend's ideas, but perhaps the best thing he could do was to try and get some proper rest for now.

As Yugi was considering the suggestion over, he had instinctively already started walking in the direction of his tent. He became aware of the fact that he probably should give a goodbye to Jono before vanishing on the other, but when Yugi turned back to the blond, Yugi noticed that the taller youth's attention had already been drawn elsewhere.

"I certainly hope you weren't trying to avoid me, Jono", Seto spoke to the blond soldier with an amused smirk. Jono returned the gesture before replying: "Oh please, not everything revolves around you. That idiot Odji requested that I come along, but I think he understood that I wasn't interested in his crap after the third time I completely ignored his advances."

"A person like Odji needs to be put through some tough schooling before he learns his lesson", Seto commented. "Something should be done to put him in his place."

Yugi stopped really paying attention to the conversation then, as he noticed something much more fascinating about the duo. There was something in their body language that was completely out of ordinary for them. Jono's shoulders lacked the hunch they usually took on when talking to someone other than his closest friends, signalling a lack of defensiveness. And Seto's arms were not in their usual position crossed over his chest. Instead they were at his sides, the right hand rising occasionally, as if to touch his conversation partner, but then falling back to its previous position.

Back during the most difficult years of Yugi's engagement to Atemu, Seto had been the closest thing to a friend than Yugi had had in Egypt. The brunet was rather blunt, and often ended up saying hurtful things because of that, but the other was also a loyal comrade even if he was awkward about it. Seto was also intelligent and insightful, providing Yugi with interesting conversation when the boy would have otherwise been brooding over his, at the time, failing engagement by himself. Because of this Yugi was actually glad to see the brunet so obviously warming up to another human being, and he hoped that things would get sorted out between the two.

Not wanting to risk eavesdropping on something he should not, Yugi turned away from the two taller males and continued on his path to his tent. He needed to catch some shuteye.

&

Seto would never confess to the almost excited expectation he experienced when he was waiting for Jono's return. Atemu was already beyond amused over the fact that the brunet had actually grown fond towards someone; Seto refused to consider the very likely ridicule that would follow from Atemu if the prince ever found out that Seto even missed the blond, no matter how good-natured said ridicule might be.

Despite his own disdain over his yearning towards Jono, Seto still found himself headed to the scene of the blond's return. He did manage to feel better about it, however, once he managed to wait patiently while Rasui exchanged greetings with his taller friend. Certainly it proved that Seto was not completely controlled by his emotions if he could stay out of the blond's usual private affairs without any bouts of jealousy.

Once Rasui left the scene, Seto immediately approached the blond, speaking out: "You really vanished at the most inconvenient time." The brunet smirked in amusement. "I certainly hope you weren't trying to avoid me, Jono." He did not really mean the words, and it seemed that Jono understood that, as the blond gave him a smirk of his own and replied: "Oh please, not everything revolves around you. That idiot Odji requested that I come along, but I think he understood that I wasn't interested in his crap after the third time I completely ignored his advances."

Seto doubted it was that easy to shake off Odji's interest; the raven-haired noble could be persistent when he chose to be. And so he spoke his opinion: "A person like Odji needs to be put through some tough schooling before he learns his lesson." The brunet was already considering the possibility. "Something should be done to put him in his place."

"That's probably right", Jono agreed with a thoughtful frown. "He really needs some sort of a reality check."

Seeing that Jono would be the most likely person to agree to help him in the plan he had been cooking up ever since he had found out that he and his cousin would be spending more time than was healthy around Odji, Seto confessed: "I do actually have an idea."

A chuckle came as a response from Jono, followed by the blond grinning mischievously before saying: "Knowing you it's probably something brilliant with a touch of maliciousness. Let's hear it."

They were truly somewhat alike in some aspects, Seto noted as a smile quirked at his lips. It was just enough for them to find amusement in the same things. And Seto was certain that this would amuse Jono just as much as it did him.

&

While lying in his tent waiting for sleep to come, Yugi allowed himself to play with the thought of simply going to Atemu in a dream and straight out asking the other about the significance of the daggers he had been given. However, the youth knew very well that he could not do that without giving himself away. Yugi could not afford to be found out before he managed to impress Atemu and he was not even close to accomplishing that yet, since there was no fight he could prove himself in, at least in the foreseeable future.

In the end it turned out that Yugi's subconscious was not aware of the things his conscious mind already knew when, instead of falling asleep into a dream, Yugi found himself in a familiar corridor he really had no use for at the time. The young prince was about to head back to the crest that would take him back to the material world, when a continuous, low creaking sound reached his ears. The boy whirled around to the direction of the sound to see one of the doors sliding open and felt panic start to rise. No one should be able to leave their mind like that without having abilities like Yugi.

"This is a dangerous place for such a small human, little prince", a voice spoke from the darkness that spread out beyond the opened doorway and Yugi shivered from the power behind the tone. The voice was clearly masculine and deeper than any other Yugi had heard before. If the deepest ravine in the world had a voice, it would be like to voice Yugi just heard. Even the tone was low and slow like ancient caverns and Yugi realized it was like that simply because the speaker was just that enormous. The speech was also overlaying a growl and that in turn told Yugi that the speaker was not quite human.

"What are you?" Yugi asked fearfully, all the while being careful to keep his distance to the gathering of darkness.

"A friend", came the answer as red, glowing eyes appeared in the dark. "You don't need to fear me. I am not a threat. On the contrary, my purpose is to remove any possible threats to you and your success during your mission."

"How will you help me?" Yugi queried from the being, realizing that the other's voice was actually very kind. "What do you consider threats?"

"A threat is anything that I consider to need immediate intervention", the creature answered. "Now, come closer, little prince. Step into the room of my soul."

Yugi's body started moving before Yugi really considered the thought and the prince found himself walking towards those almost hypnotic eyes. There was a serpentine edge to the red gems and Yugi realized that this was the same door that had led him to the dream about the valley filled with dragons previously.

"My name is Yugi", Yugi offered, hoping to hear the other's name in return. He did not want to end up in a situation where he would have to call the other 'creature' or anything else along those lines.

"I know", the red-eyed one spoke. "I am known as the Chaos Dragon."

A crackling sound, like something was slowly being grinded broken, reached Yugi's ears. The boy looked down to see a large obsidian paw with long dark talons that were sinking into the stone floor. The rock was no match against the sharp and strong, almost metallic claws. The tile broke apart, as did the block in Yugi's mind. The prince quickly looked up right into those frighteningly inhuman eyes and saw that they held a great deal of warmth.

"I have to go", Yugi said as his idea continued to form itself in his mind.

"So soon?" Chaos Dragon questioned, and Yugi wondered if the other got lonely in this 'room of his soul'.

"I'll be back at a different time", Yugi assured the dragon. "There are still many things I want to ask you about."

"And there is still a lot I need to teach you", the dragon agreed seriously. "Don't forget."

"I won't", Yugi declared before turning around and rushing to the sigil that would take his consciousness back into his body in his tent. And even as the prince snapped awake, he was still panting slightly heavily from the sprint his spirit had done. But that did not stop him from leaping up from his bedding as he hurried out of the tent, grabbing the belt holding his daggers as he went.

Yugi did not make it far, as he fell down immediately after emerging from his tent when he tripped over something that sent him sprawling to the ground with a strangled shout. There was now sand all over Yugi's face and the boy started wiping it off even as he rose to his knees and turned his head to see what he had tripped on. It had to have been something large; it had caught Yugi mid-shin.

"Wow, Rasui, you were in a hurry there!" Jono exclaimed as he moved over to Yugi's side. "Are you okay? That was quite the fall you took."

"I'm fine, I think", Yugi replied as the blond pulled him up off the ground. "What were you doing in front of my tent anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you got that sleep you needed", Jono answered. "So I came here as soon as I could, to make sure no one came by and disturbed you." The blond left out a chuckle. "Turns out I ended up disturbing you instead." The humorous expression turned curious. "So where were you off to in such a rush?"

The question served as a good reminder of the fact that he had something important to do, and Yugi hurried to explain his situation to his friend. He started to speak even as he struggled to get his belt on with his sudden impatience: "I know how I'm going to climb that wall." The belt finally slid into place properly and Yugi turned his gaze to his friend. There was a brief look of surprise on the other's face, but it slid away to be replaced with a smile that held not only pride, but a hint of satisfaction, like an expectation had been reached.

"That's great", Jono spoke gently, patting Yugi's shoulder as the smile grew wider. "That's really great, Yugi." Then the blond pulled back and flashed a helpful grin. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yes", Yugi admitted once he gave the matter a quick thought. "I need you fetch Atemu and bring him to the waterfall. I want to show him."

"Alright", Jono agreed with an eager nod. "Consider it done." And with that the blond ran past Yugi, through the gathering of tents. Yugi took a deep breath as he felt nervousness creep into his mind – he was really going to do this – and then he rushed off as well, his direction only slightly different from his friend's.

&

Atemu had no idea that leading an army could be so boring. But, that was only because they were stuck in that small camp. Atemu was certain that out in the battle field there would be more than enough to do to keep one active. It might even be so active that he would wish for more of these dull days once he experienced a true battlefield. Or, that was what Seto kept insisting on anyway. Atemu, on the other hand, had full faith in his own determination to bring the war to an end.

'And marry Yugi', an unhelpful voice in Atemu's mind added, one sounding suspiciously like his know-it-all cousin. It was a selfish reason to fight, but Atemu was certain many people fought for selfish reasons. Besides, simply because someone had a selfish reason as their foremost motivation, it did not mean that they did not think about the common well being of the nation as well. Yes, Atemu wanted to be with Yugi again, but he also wanted peace for his people.

The young prince's contemplation of the different aspects of boredom and motivation were cut off when one of his guards entered his tent, telling in a low voice that there was someone with apparently urgent news for him. After Atemu gave his agreement to letting the messenger in, the prince was rather surprised to see a familiar blond appear before him.

"Your highness", Jono started, gaining Atemu's attention with just that, as the prince was very curious to know what kind of news Jono of all people would bring him. "Your presence is requested at the waterfall." There was a hint of a smile on the other's lips and Atemu dared to hope… "Rasui claims he's now capable of reaching the top of the wall."

It was almost too good to be true, but Atemu was not about to be sceptical yet. Rasui had, after all, managed to surprise him several times already.

"I take it he's about to demonstrate this now?" Atemu queried and smiled at Jono's quick nod. "Fine then, I'll come see it for myself." Jono nodded once again and Atemu stepped next to the blond. "Let us go then", he spoke and followed after the swiftly walking Jono with amusement bringing a smile to his face. The blond clearly believed in his friend's ability, with the way he did everything in such an excited rush.

Rasui was already at the oasis by the time Atemu and Jono arrived. The short soldier was tugging on something on his hand, a piece of string by the look of things, but the other was finished quickly and lowered his hands as he turned to the new arrivals. Rasui was gripping both of the daggers Atemu had given him, one in each hand, and the prince started to understand what Rasui's plan was exactly.

"Ah, your highness!" Rasui greeted quickly, his tone tinted slightly by his habitual uncertainty. The soldier gave a quick bow and uttered: "Thank you for coming with such a short notice, but I felt you would want to receive such good news right away."

"I certainly would like that", Atemu agreed kindly. Rasui was not an overly proud person; on the contrary, the youth tended to put himself down somewhat. If he was this confident about reaching the top, there really was a chance of success, and a large one at that.

Rasui smiled slightly, apparently gaining some more confidence from Atemu's cooperation, and then turned around and headed to the wall rising before them. Atemu watched with satisfaction and pride when Rasui lifted one of his daggers and pushed it into one of the countless small cracks on the wall. There were a few cracks large enough to be used as handles or footholds, but there were smaller cracks in a much greater number, suited for a knife blade to slide into. And holding on to a knife handle went much more easier on a person's hands than gripping uneven stone did.

Atemu observed Rasui's progress up the wall intently, marvelling at the other's patience in finding every crack he could use as well as the steady pace in his progress up the wall. He had been so focused on the display that he started when the blond standing beside him shifted suddenly, having completely forgotten that the other was even there. Atemu turned to shoot Jono a glance to see that the soldier was looking to the direction of the camp. The prince followed the example and saw that a crowd was nearing from the camp, gathering at the oasis around the wall. Apparently someone had noticed Rasui climbing and had gone to inform the others, who had all been curious to find out how the notoriously unfortunate climber would faire this time around.

Suddenly wondering if word of Rasui's latest attempt at the wall had reached Odji's ears, Atemu looked around for any sign of the noble in question. He did spot the other rather quickly, since only the thorn in his side would be walking straight at him in such a self-important fashion. The raven-haired youth came to stand beside Atemu, but did not utter a word as he looked up to the wall, to Rasui. Atemu also directed his attention back to the climbing soldier. Only, Rasui was not climbing anymore. He was standing, on the very top of the wall.

There was no grandeur in Rasui's presence, there never seemed to be, but the short male _did_ appear somehow stronger, more impressive. And judging from the cheers that broke out in the air, others noticed this fact too. Atemu heard some soldiers speak about the bet Odji had thrust upon Atemu concerning Rasui's progress and realized that someone had actually spread the word on the matter. It was very possible that everyone in the camp understood the full extent of what Rasui had just accomplished.

A silence fell over the oasis then, sweeping over the gathered crowd like a wave, and Atemu directed his attention back to Rasui, to see that the soldier had lifted his hands to silence the cheers. Not a sound could be heard for a moment, and then Rasui began to speak.

"I know you're all very excited, but please spare a moment for my thoughts", Rasui spoke in a clear voice, sounding so much more confident than ever before, and Atemu had heard the other's voice strengthened by confidence earlier as well. "I couldn't have made it this far without the aid and advice of our commander. From that I have learned that power isn't always everything. Sometimes you can win by having determination and faith and by being a bit sneaky." No one was speaking, Atemu noticed; everyone was listening to Rasui attentively and the Egyptian prince had to admit that the other had some kind of charisma. "Even a small group such as ours can make a difference with a wise leader. We can be victorious with a leader like Prince Atemu."

If the previous cheers had been loud, then the shouts that rose after Rasui's words shook the heavens high above. This excitement Rasui had lit in the troops, this fighting spirit, was certainly so great in strength that the gods could feel it within their own realm. Atemu felt his chest swell with pride as he thought: 'These men are mine to command.' If power was to be measured by the strength of heart, the soldiers occupying that small oasis were possibly the greatest in all of Egypt. And Atemu could thank Rasui for the faith of his men.

Looking over to Odji, who was glancing around them with an expression of awe, Atemu waited until the other's eyes met his own and then mouthed, not needing a voice to get his words across: "I win."

_**To be continued…**_

Author's Notes: Okay, there's a matter I'd like to discuss here and that is the amount of reviews I've been getting from people concerning Yugi's "test by fire", so to speak. Now, I _know_ that the original work had Mulan do something extraordinary to prove her worth to Shang, but I just can't see Yugi accomplishing any physical deed that neither Bakura nor Jono could perform, considering just what the two of them are.

I can't write Yugi being super extraordinary physically while still remaining serious about it, so I decided to try and show you all why _I_ think Yugi is beyond compare. Yugi's strength isn't in his body, nor is it in brain power. Atemu can produce pretty much the same strategies as he. What I think is Yugi's power is his ability to connect with people. Yugi is very empathetic and a bit naïve, but he also knows how to speak to people, how to make them see his way and approve with his cause. This is not something many others of the characters can do, and I see that as a huge strength.

I hope everyone likes the chapter, despite the way my personal values ended up highjacking it. Also, I'd like to dedicate this to kuan5555, without whom this chapter would not have been finished when it was. When it comes to stuff like proof reading, I really need a kick in the behind every now and then.


End file.
